Stories of the white desert
by Shadow Priesstes
Summary: Well this will be the second time that I create a fiction colection. Each of this One-shots will feature our beloved Espada you guys can feel free to suggest ideas and also pairings if not then I will write what comes to my mind...
1. Science can't cook

A/N: well guys, there is not much to say about this. This will be my second One-shot collection the first one features the Akatsuki organization from Naruto. Please don't complain if you spot a pairing you don't like because that is annoying and I will most of the time ignore most of the deaths because I need most of those characters…

_**Science can't cook **_

_**

* * *

  
**_

The sun was shining brightly above the white sand desert of Hueco Mondo letting it glitter like snow while the white polished walls of Las Noches gleamed like ice blinding anyone who dared to look upon the palest directly. Inside the gigantic building sat the master of this place Aizen Sosuke together with Gin Ichimaru, Kaname Tosen and the Espada in the gigantic dining room waiting for they dinner to arrive. Aizen had the interesting idea, after Tosen held him a rather long talk about justice and the rest he had blocked out, that the cooking should be taken over each week by an other member of his beloved Espada. Today was they Octava Espada the one doing the cooking.

"Where the fuck is Pinky with the food I'm starving." growled a rather pissed looking Nnoitra.

"I don't know, but take your feet from the dining table Nnoitra." snapped Halibel the only female of the group.

"And what if I…" but seeing the famous female death glare directed at him he immediately shut up. _"Man am I happy that Neliel never used THAT look against me…" _

"Don't tell me someone needs to go and pick that crazy scientist up." Grimmjow said, but he had a funny feeling in his stomach about this dinner. The pitying look Ilforte gave him as he said that it was the turn of the blonde's younger brother to cook.

Suddenly the door to the dining room flew open and a rather proud looking Szayel Aporro Grantz strode inside with a cart containing the food still hidden on the tables. The pink haired scientist placed the food in front of the others still smiling.

"I'm terribly sorry that I only arrived now, but I also had an experiment running so I needed to check on that also well bon apetite." he said as everyone took the protection from they tables to finally start eating.

Suddenly the whole room fell in to death silence as everyone except the pink haired man and Tosen who was blind stared with horror filled eyes down at they "_food"_ hoping that it was only a bad joke or a nightmare. Grimmjow was now sure that he KNEW what that pitying look from the older Grantz brother meant he KNEW that his brother can't cook. Meanwhile was to everyone's great surprise, if they would have looked everywhere else as the strange slightly blubbering green, brown, red mass in front of them, that Ulquiorra finally showed some emotions in this case fear, Nnoitra was poking the substance with suspicion and he was sure that it REACTED to pain, Halibel politely pushed her teller away and told Szayel that she was on a diet, but still thanked him for the cooking, Stark was sure that this food would follow him in to his nightmares, Yammy attempted to give some of his dinner to his dog, but it only sniffed on it once and then run away in panic.

"Is he sure that he didn't accidentally serve the experiment anstead of the dinner?" Stark whispered worriedly to Halibel.

"Something tells me not." she replied.

"Damn…"

"Well won't anyone try it?" Szayel asked in a confused tone before turning to a rather pale looking Aizen smiling. "Aizen-sama won't you try first?" he asked sweetly and everyone of the Espada threw a pitying look at they boss while said man wanted to murder the sniggering white haired man sitting on his left.

"Come on Sasuke it is probably delicious." Gin said with his usual smile ignoring the death glare he received.

"Alright…" Aizen managed to bring out as he carefully took a spoon full of the "_thing"_ and took a bite.

Everyone waited anxiously a suddenly _thump… _

The whole Espada run to the end of the table to stare worried down at they master who had now the same shade on his skin as Ulquiorra's eyes and was twitching while laying sprawled out on the ground. Gin then turned sniggering to Tosen who tried to figure out what happened.

"You know Tosen you are both lucky and unfortunate to be blind." he said grinning.

"How come?" the other ex-Taicho asked.

"Well you are lucky to not see the _"food"_ our dear Szayel Aporro made, but on the other hand you are unfortunate to not see Sosuke's expression at the moment." Gin finished while glancing down at his still twitching collegue.

"Uhm…I think I will drag him to the hospital wing and get his stomach cleaned out." Szayel said in a thoughtful tone as he grabbed Aizen by the arms and started pulling him out of the room.

"Well now we have the proof, science can't fucking cook." Nnoitra said as he threw a shuddering glance at the table.

"True so who wants pizza?" Gin asked suddenly.

"ME!" yelled all Espada in relief deciding that they would never let Szayel Aporro near the kitchen ever again and there was no doubt to it that Aizen-sama would approve of this decision…

…that is after he recovers from getting his stomach cleaned.

_Owari _


	2. The Magazin

A/N: here is the second story…

Warnings: mentioning about sexual activity

P.S.: Gin calling Aizen 'Sasuke' anstead of 'Sosuke' happened on purpose he loves to mess around with others

_**The Magazine**_

* * *

Aizen Sosuke was calmly strolling thought the endless looking halls of Las Noches, it was a peaceful day and he had decided to be a good ruler and give the Arrancar and so also his Espadas free for the day. As he walked calmly in to the living room his brown eyes suddenly spotted something laying on the table. Picking it up he noted that it was a magazine, flipping through it his eyes suddenly landed on an interesting article. According to that what stood there was one of the main aspect to rule the world that each evil overlord should have a good relationship with they main scientist/medic given that it is one and the same person if not then with both. Closing it Aizen started thinking.

"So that means that if I manage to have a better relationship with Szayel Aporro then I will get a huge step closer to succession." he said to no one in particular before heading for the kitchens an idea already forming in his head.

Szayel Aporro Grantz, Octava Espada and main scientist beside that doctor of the group was at the moment working in his labor going over research data when there was suddenly a knock on the door. Turning away from his work irritated he fixed his glasses before turning to face the door.

"Enter." he said in a sharp tone when Loli walked inside timidly. The young looking Arrancar had no problems with acting like someone higher up even as the Espada except by the fourth and eight of them because of a strange fear they awoke in her. "What do you want Loli don't you see that I'm working here."

"I…I'm so…sorry Szayel Aporro-sama, bu…but Aizen-sama wishes to see you i…in his chambers." she finally managed to get out.

"Weary well I'm on my way." the pink haired man said as he strode past her while she was staring with horror filled eyes at the floating body parts in one of the containers on his working desk.

Walking up to the white double door behind which the private chambers of Aizen Sosuke laid Szayel stopped for a second before taking a deep breath and knocking. When the reply come he entered throwing a hurried glance over the room which was a mix from black and deep crimson that really seemed to suit they leader in most ways. Said man was at the moment sitting comfortably in a chair a glass standing in front of him.

"Ah Szayel Aporro I'm rather pleased that you have followed my summon so swiftly." the man said smiling, but that was not the usual smile he gave his Espada and this made the scientist stare at him suspiciously. _"Okey this will be harder then I thought…damn that was the last time I'm listening to the rumors spreading under the female population of Las Noches." _

"Yes Aizen-sama." come the short reply.

"Come sit down beside me and have some wine." Aizen said as he watched the other man sit down with his eyes still fixed on him.

The two of them didn't talk to much Aizen tried to get some talk going about his subordinates work, but even if he himself was also a scientist a few things the pink haired man told him sounded something he would see the 12th Division's Captain do for research. He shuddered inwardly at the thought of those two meting it would be a living nightmare for the ones near them. They were already by the tenth glass wine and Aizen really started to wonder if he should have grabbed the sake bottle anstead of wine because the red liquid didn't seem to show any effect on the Espada sitting in front of him. Did he look always that feminine even if sitting?

"Why did you cal me here Aizen-sama, probably not to drink wine and have a chat about my work." Szayel Aporro said suddenly long fingers enfolding as he rested his chin on them.

"True come and I will tell you the true ground why I have called you here." Aizen said, plan A was officially a failure so that only left plan B the direct offensive.

Szayel Aporro nodded and rose to his feet gracefully despise the fact that the wine was slowly starting to creep to his head, at least it wasn't sake then in that case he would have laid already sprawled out on the ground after three glasses. Walking over to where Aizen now stood both started walking in the direction of the gigantic window which covered half the wall beside the brown haired man's bed as suddenly said man grabbed him by the arm and pulled him against his chest. Lips crashed together and Szayel's mind tried to figure out just what the heck was happening while Aizen hoped that this plan worked better then he really didn't find the idea tempting for his body parts to float around in containers. As he suddenly felt the scientist's lips moving in response first shyly as if not sure if they were allowed to move, this made Aizen chuckle a bit on the inside as his hands released the shorter man's arms and his left found the way to the scientist's small waist while the other buried itself in to soft strains of pink hair. After a few seconds the kiss become more demanding and needy before both fell down on the soft bed. Aizen needed t blink a few times in surprise for a complet virgin, as he found with a out from scientist's brother with the help of SunSun, was he a rather good kisser and this whole getting on better terms with your main scientist/medic sounded even more tempting then before. Hey he was still a man…a man who got the last time laid for about two hundred years ago ao was he also rather needy.

* * *

Grimmjow was walking alongside Nnoitra through the hallways of Las Noches with Ilforte strolling behind them looking around, the blond come to Grimmjow to ask him if he could help him find his little brother for who he was looking for since four hours, but he wasn't in his labor or any of his favorite places. The trio stopped suddenly in they tracks when they neared the door which lead to Aizen-sama's private chambers there in front of the door stood Ichimaru Gin with his ear pressed against the door as if trying to listen what was happening in there.

"Yo, what are you doing?" Nnoitra asked the Shinigami.

"Pssstt I'm listening to a rather interesting "_conversation" _between Aizen and your little brother." come the reply as all three Arrancar walked closer and pressed they ears to the door.

After a few seconds they eyes widened in shock and all three blushed before Ilforte threw himself against the opposite wall as if he got burned while Grimmjow also straightened up not believing the sounds he had just heard from inside the room.

"T…tha…that…self-righteous bastard, what does he think is he doing with my virgin little brother!" Ilforte snapped in anger.

"I think our dear Szayel Aporro ceased being a virgin since four hours." Gin said chuckling as said ex-virgin's older brother let out an inhuman scream, even thought the two inside the room failed to hear it like the rest of Hueco Mundo and Soul Society, and was about to charge in the room before Grimmjow grabbed him and started pulling the cursing and screaming man away. "Ah Grimmjow, could you please see if Apache checked already if the cameras in Aizen's room are still on?" this earned him a new stream of curses a death threats.

"You say they are doing this since four hours?" Nnoitra asked after Ilforte's cursing faded away.

"Yep but they switched after one hour and then one other hour ago I heard our dear scientist activate his zanpakuto, never thought that Sosuke had also a kinky side to him." Gin said sniggering while the fifth Espada stared at him wide eyes before nodding as he remembered how the released form of the pink haired man looked.

* * *

Meanwhile was Grimmjow slowly getting tired from Ilforte's rant really was he always THAT protective for his little brother, but he knew that if he let the blonde go he would storm in to Aizen-sama's room and that wouldn't end pretty. Really the last thing you definitely DON'T want to see before you day is the sight of your little brother laying sweaty and panting under your boss. Suddenly two pair of blue eyes stared confused in to the hallway before them where a stumbling and bet red Apache was nearing them a trail of blood still running out of her nose.

"Hey Apache…" Grimmjow said waiting for her to snap, but to his great shock she only smiled SWEETLY at them. "Are you feeling well?" he asked her somewhat worriedly.

"I'm perfectly fine." She said smiling as suddenly both Mila-Rose and SunSun run up to her.

"Tesla is already informing Gin-san." Mila-Rose said in a hurried tone as both girls grabbed they friend by the arms and dragged her away.

"What the hell…" was the only thing Grimmjow could say as he suddenly noticed Ilforte bolting down the corridor. "Shit…" he said before racing after him.

At the same moment sat the whole female population of Las Noches inside the video room watching they master and scientist drooling.

"Thank you so much Ulquiorra-sama for informing us about this." said one of the female Arrancar to the man sitting in front of the monitor an evil glint shining in the deep emerald eyes.

"You are welcome, this will be my little revenge on Aizen-sama for taking my magazine and not returning it." the fourth Espada said as he was addressing a package to the Gotei 13.

Some a Shinigami will get a rather nice surprise video in they hands by tomorrow.

_Owari _


	3. The pregnancy test

A/N: and the sad thing is something like this situation really can happen…

_**The pregnancy test**_

* * *

It was an eventless day in Las Noches with equally not much to do expect trying to find something to get out of the boredom. A young man was strolling lazily through the endless seeming white halls of the palace, long blond hair flowing after him in the gentle little wind his movements created. Reaching a certain door with an "eight" painted on it in blood red he walked inside to find himself in a new hallway. The man knew that he should have knocked before entering the domain of an Espada, but he figured that because it is him he would only be screamed at, get a few new weapons shooting at him, being thrown out by two Fracción or have a few books thrown against his head. This made him chuckle yes his little brother was so predictable when it come to him. Reaching the main labor part he poked his head carefully inside, that room had some heavy books and Szayel possessed for someone who was his whole live miserable and uninterested in sports a murderously good aim.

"Hey Szayel I was just walking around and tho…" Ilforte suddenly stopped in mid sentence when he noticed that the labor was empty his brother wasn't there leave alone his Fracción. "This is strange…" the blond said with a raised eyebrow.

Opening the door fully the man walked inside of the room and looked around thoughtfully even if his brother was a neat freak the labor looked like as if it wasn't used since yesterday so that only left one conclusion Szayel didn't come in her today. Nodding to himself Ilforte made himself on the way to search through the whole domain to find his brother if he wasn't anywhere he would need to, at this he shuddered, get inside Nnoitra's domain. Why his brother hung out sometime with that fight happy idiot or mostly WHY did that fight happy idiot spend time with Szayel on his free will? He would need to ask Tesla about this hoping that he would get an answer from the younger blond which wasn't so disturbing then what his mind threw out. After looking everywhere and freaking out about some things which Szayel probably considered normal there was only the bathroom left. Listening at the door there was no sound so he walked inside, no clue from his brother that is till his eyes fell on something by the sink. Walking closer Ilforte picked the strange thing up and nearly let it drop from shock when he saw that it was a pregnancy test and what he knew about these, and truly it was not much, that it was a positive test so someone in Las Noches was at the moment expecting. Ilforte started pondering at this and going through every female in the palace and they relationship with his brother. Well he had a few normal conversations with both Halibel and Cirucci, but honestly that reminded everyone on a brother-sister relationship and the other female didn't seem to pay to much attention to the scientist as he also paid little attention to them existing mostly for his work. Then suddenly a horrifying thought entered his mind what if it was his brother who WAS pregnant, with all those strange chemicals he worked with wouldn't it be a surprise. Now only one question remained…

…who was the father?

* * *

It was on the next day that Ilforte decided that he would observe every male with who Szayel has some type of relationship and maybe so he could figure out who the father of the baby was even if the thought still disturbed him imagining his brother with a baby belly. Sneaking after Szayel was not that easy mostly that he hurried with a white box outside of Las Niches in the direction of the ruins which was used sometimes as a training field by the Espada. Hiding behind the remains of a wall he nearly yelled in surprise when he spotted Szayel kneeling in front of Nnoitra and was doing "_something" _while the other Espada was groaning, his jacket laying beside him so the blond was faced with the bare back of the taller man. Horror washed over Ilforte's body it couldn't be that Szayel and Nnoitra…, but then his brother suddenly stood up and gave the other a satisfied smile.

"So I'm ready Nnoitra the next time be more careful really, I needed to give Tesla so much morphine that he is knocked out for two hours, well better then him getting a seizure from panic." Szayel said chuckling as he picked the white box up and closed it.

"Yeah I will go with you and pick him up." Nnoitra grunted as he stood up from his sitting spot and grabbing his jacket.

As he turned around saw Ilforte the freshly cleaned, sewn and glued together wound on the Quinto Espada. A little sigh of relief escaped his lips it seemed as if Szayel had some sort of strange friendship with the other man and nothing more. He followed them inside making sure to hide fully when the blackhead turned around with a suspicious look on his face.

"Is something wrong?" Szayel asked.

"No, I just thought that someone was following us." Nnoitra replied before continuing walking.

As they reached the door which lead to Szayel's domain both walked inside and a few minutes later both returned with Szayel desperately trying to hold back a giggle while Nnoitra was staring down annoyed at Tesla whom he held bridal stile in his arms while said blond had unconsciously wrapped his arms around the older Arrancar and snuggled up to him with a pleased smile on his lips.

"You know that this looks rather adorable." The pink haired scientist stated and even Ilforte needed to nod, everyone in Las Noches knew that the young blond admired his master that there were even bets running when those two would land in bed together.

"Don't dare to say more…" the other snapped as he walked away.

"Bye to you to Nnoitra and now I must hurry Ulquiorra is probably waiting already for me in the garden." Szayel said smiling happily as he disappeared in to his domain leaving his brother gapping in his hiding place.

"_ULQUIORRA!!!" _his mind screamed in shock. Since when? How? Why hadn't anyone noticed?

After the door opened again and Szayel hurried again away was Ilforte on his heels his mind going frantic. How the heck could such an emotionless guy like Cuarto Espada be something good for his little brother? Reaching the garden which Aizen made, why no one knew exactly, but there was a chance that Tosen pleaded or annoyed it out in a way from him. Suddenly Ilforte stopped death in his tracks and he was sure that his heart stopped as he spotted Szayel standing happily in front of the other Espada who handed him FLOWERS! Was Hueco Mondo coming to an end and someone missed to inform him? Sadly he was to far away to hear what they were talking so it was questionably about a relationship.

The other things on that day didn't help either, Szayel spent like an hour in Stark's room and he could hear giggling from his spot by the door, Aizen-sama also spent like two hours alone with him, then there was the walk with the captain of the Exequias and he still couldn't figure out who the father was so it only left one thing the direct confrontation.

It was time for dinner and the Espada were sitting together in the dining room, they always eat together with Aizen-sama anstead of the other Arrancar when Ilforte stormed inside and walked up to the table earning himself many confused gazes.

"May we know the ground for your interruption Ilforte? Aizen asked before picking up his glass and drinking.

"Yes Aizen-sama." he said before turning to his little brother. "Szayel I demand to know from who you are pregnant from."

At this everyone's eyes widened in shock and a big part of food and drinks started flying around as everyone spit out what they were just eating or drinking before trying to calm they coughing fits. Szayel was the first one to recover, his face bet red from embarrassment.

"ILFORTE YOU IDIOT DO YOU EVEN KNOW THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN GENDERS!" the pink haired scientist screamed, his brother was so going to pay for this humiliation.

"Oookkaayy…say Szayel was there something you wished to tell your pal?" Nnoitra asked the one sitting opposite to him.

"Shut up Nnoitra I'm a guy, with a brainless brother as it seems." Szayel snapped.

"There, there Szayel try to calm down." Aizen said suddenly as he placed his hands on the scientist's shoulders after walking over to him, he wanted his dining room in one piece and bloodless, but his action seemed to be a mistake.

"So Aizen-sama is the father!" Ilforte yelled which was now really to much for Gin who toppled over in his seat from hysterical laughter at the shocked and most of all bet red faces both Szayel and Aizen now possessed.

"And from where do you have got this ridiculous idea?" Halibel said to save the two men from more embarrassment and Ilforte from being murdered brutally there on the spot.

"I found this in Szayel's bathroom yesterday." Ilforte answered and held out the positive pregnancy test.

Suddenly both Szayel and Halibel jumped from they seats and the scientist grabbed the test staring at it wide eyed. It was really positive.

"So there it disappeared." he said after a few minutes before turning to Halibel smiling. "Then I will see you tomorrow at nine for the first official checking and till then I will have written some useful tips like diets, symptoms you need to look at, things you are allowed to do and not plus some other things."

"Ok thank you Szayel." Halibel said in a happy tone while everyone was smiling at the duo confused, Gin also crawled up again from the floor, a few tears still glistering at the corner of his eyes.

"Erm…what is happening here?" Stark asked after a few minutes.

"Nothing much, congratulations Stark you and Halibel will be parents soon exactly in eight months and a week." Szayel replied grinning at which Stark fainted and Gin toppled again over with laughter.

"So…th…that me…means th…that Halibel i…is preg…pregnant from Stark a…and it was h…her t..test…then…" Ilforte suddenly gulped when he felt an icy reiatsu coming from behind him. Turning around he was faced with a rather murderous looking Aizen Sosuke and that strange grin on his lips didn't help to much either.

"So what was that about me impregnating your brother Ilforte Grantz?" Aizen asked in a strange tone.

"Ugh…no…nothing A…Aizen-sama…" Ilforte managed to get out, well at least now he would really spend More time with his brother while recovering after being put together again…

_Owari _


	4. Nightmares

A/N: I know perfectly well that nearly everyone acts out of character, but they need to be like that for the shake of these stories…

P.S.: Don't kill me I get panic attacks by strong wind so I had already six mugs of hot tea to calm my nerves and well this come out of my tea-drugged slightly panicked state…

_**Nightmares **_

* * *

Sometime a few months or even years ago would have Aizen Sosuke killed everyone on the spot if they would have even dared to suggest that he would one day as the evil master over Hueco Mondo find himself in such a situation, but now he could only sigh in despair. Laying in his bed at nearly one in the morning he started doubting that he had figured out even at least a bit how to use the Hogyoku or he screwed it up somehow, the other question that drifted to his mind so in the darkness of his room was also in a way hard to answer. Just how in the name of Hueco Mondo did fifty nine Arrancar FIT in HIS BED!

It all started like every normal night he brushed his teeth after a rather delicious lunch, they never again let Szayel Aporro cook so the food was safe to eat, dressed in his night clothes and crawled in to bed a little night reading was also pleasant, but nearly three hours after he had turned out his lights there was a knock on the door. Crawling out growling from under his warm bed sheets Aizen walked up grumpily to the door only to be greeted by the sight of his most loyal Espada standing there in his pajamas and saying that he had a nightmare before asking if he could sleep by him. He was too shocked at this to say no, since when could Ulquiorra use the puppy-eyes trick he was not sue. It was two minutes later that a new knock come, opening the door he felt his jaw drop at the sight of the Grantz siblings holding each others hands and asking for permission to sleep in his room, after that come Grimmjow with the rest of his Fracción shortly followed by Yammy and his dog, then Zommari after him his Privaron Espada, Aizen was also sure that he was near a heart attack when even his Exequias walked inside followed by Szayel's Fracción, then come the rest of his Espada together with they Fracción and so on till as already pointed out his bed was full. Aizen tried to fall asleep he really tried, but having half the group snuggled up to him, he was sure that he felt the cold death glares his two female Fracción have given the two Granzs and Ulquiorra for daring to snuggle up to him before the two girls also fell asleep. This could be only a joke that they all had a nightmare at the same time and ALL come to HIM, but now there was nothing he could do about it. At least would no one from Soul Society see him like that and with that thought he closed his eyes and hoped that sleep would come soon.

On the next morning was Gin Ichimaru ex-3 Division's Captain on his way to Aizen's room to wake him because it was already nine in the morning and the man was usually up at six so it was strange, beside the fact that all Espada members were missing somehow also. _"Who knows maybe Sosuke is holding a private meeting in his room?" _he thought grinning amusedly, but when he opened the door to said man's room his jaw fell to the ground while his eyes widened.

"Okey I know that I thought that, but I didn't think that he would really do it…" Gin exclaimed in shock at the sight of Aizen sleeping in his bed with his Arrancar snuggled around him. This was the last time he mixed that herb he got back then from Urahara in they food that was for sure.

_Owari _


	5. Crush

A/N: Ok I know that most of you think that this is a crack pairing, but I know that at least a few of you like this pairing and I also find it cute…

_**Crush **_

* * *

A new day has broken in over Hueco Mundo and Las Noches its occupants starting to wake up slowly in they beds…well ok Stark is excluded who if not woken could sleep al day.

After breakfast decided everyone tat seeing the fact that it was a rather nice and peaceful day, Gin and Tosen were still away for the coming two months – Aizen gave them an extended vacation – and Aizen-sama decided to sleep in today so everyone was allowed to do what they want. So was also Szayel Aporro following this plan as he was working in his labor in a rather high mode. Lilinette has just left after they had they usual morning tea, she was actually a cute girl and something similar to a little sister, and now he could work on a few things, that is till the door opened. Szayel's hand automatically reached for the shelve to his right to get one of the psychology books, or as a certain blonde calls them _"stone books"_ , to throw it against the head of the intruder then Lilinette just left to check on Stark and usually when Nnoitra visits him he slams the door open with one of his tender mark sentences, Ulquiorra and Halibel knock before entering so that only left one person who would enter his domain on they own free will, his brother who usually got the books thrown at him…or any other thing Szayel managed to grab blindly. He was already about to throw the book when the intruder suddenly spoke…

"Erm…sorry for the disturbance…" come a rather timid voice which didn't belong to Ilforte so Szayel finally turned away from the microscope to stare confused at the Arrancar.

"What do you want Di-Roy." he asked in an emotionless tone which made the other look even more nervous.

"Well…erm…I…I would well uhm like to ask you fo…for advice." the silvery haired Arrancar finally managed to get it out while sating at the ground wondering if it was a good idea after al to come here.

"Come we should go over to the sitting room." Szayel said sighing as he lead the nervous man to a rather large sitting room and made him sit down before he collapses. It also plaid a role that he got curious as in what sort of advice the other wanted from him.

After a few minutes of silence in witch Di-Roy was fidgeting nervously with his fingers while his gaze was still fixated on the ground and Szayel making some tea. Returning with the tea he gave one of the cups to Di-Roy before sitting down the chair opposite to the couch.

"Well then Di-Roy tell me what sort of advice you want from me." it was not a question, but a statement.

"Uhm…well…" Szayel arched an eyebrow when the other blushed, but he didn't comment waiting for him to finish "uhm…the case is that…erm…that I…I like someone…"

Hearing this Szayel nearly toppled over in his chair. That was it? What the Hell was he a dating service? Really for that he could have turned to Grimmjow looking at the fact that the man sitting in front of him was one of the Sexta's Fracción or his brother would have also some tips. Suppressing the urge to jell the scientist stated his question calmly.

"If you need help with that why didn't you ask Grimmjow or my brot…" Szayel suddenly stopped in his sentence when he noticed the other's blush deepening.

"Uhm…Grimmjow is away on a mission and well…." at this part he trailed of and it suddenly started dawning on Szayel, his eyes widened from sock and realization.

"Wait a minute you don't mean to say that you like my brother!" Szayel yelled in shock, but it was clear now why he come to him for advice and not his brother.

Di only nodded not daring to look at the Octava, meanwhile Szayel was trying desperately to not break out laughing at the image about the exact time when his brother finds out that he has a secret admirer. Ilforte's reaction would be priceless and he would be damned if he missed this one out. Making his mind up he decided to play matchmaker for hi own entertainment, those two eventually getting together would be a side result of this.

"In that case I think I will help you so listen carefully." Szayel said in a firm tone as he walked over to the other and started whispering in to his ear.

* * *

Later that day was Ilforte walking around boredly in the endless hallways of Las Noches, really Aizen-sama may be a man to love arts, but he lacked taste when it come to inventory. The blond had already plaid with the thought to go and to annoy his little brother, but he feared that there still was a five procent chance that the Quinta Espada would be by his brother and he was NOT suicide endangered. So throwing the idea away he decided to go back to his room and take a nap till Grimmjow gets back somewhat later. Entering his room he needed to note that something felt strange, but he couldn't quiet place his finger on it just what it was exactly. Suddenly two hands were covering his eyes in a playful manner.

"Guess who…" whispered a familiar voice in to his ear which nearly made Ilforte roll his eyes even thought a little shiver run down his body as the other's hot breath touched the sensitive skin on his neck.

"Di-Roy stop acting like a child." he said in an annoyed tone while the other still behind him swallowed hard, it was time to do what Szayel has told him it was his only chance. "Di I told yo…"

Ilforte suddenly trailed of in his sentence as his body tensed when the other pressed his body against his, the two arms sliding down from his eyes and wrapping themselves around his chest while a head rested on his shoulders nuzzling his neck.

"Di…" Ilforte felt absolutely confused by the other's actions.

"Please don't send me away Forte…" he heard the other answering him.

"Di-Roy tell me why you are doing this." the blonde said as he finally managed to turn around and to face the shorter Arrancar.

"Because of this…" he answered after collecting al his bravery, tiptoeing so that he could match the high difference while his shaking hands clutched the other's west before kissing the other on the lips.

Ilforte felt his body stiffen in shock. Just what the Hell was happening here? He himself never noted the other to be interested in men or in women for that case, but now if he looked back at the past Di-Roy always showed some sort of a closer bond to him then to the others. Ok he had always interapted it that he saw him as some sort of an older brother, but you usually don't have THIS type of kiss with your brother figure. The blonde really didn't know how to react he was never in his live with a man, mostly that it partly reminded him on the death of his brother, he still couldn't forgive himself. He was really confused, but then noticed that Di-Roy was pulling away from him.

"I…I'm so…sorry I…Ilforte…" he heard the other say and the pain in his voice and in his eyes nearly teared his heart apart.

When he saw the other turning away to run out of the room Ilforte grabbed him arm suddenly and pulled the other in to a more passionate kiss with one of his arms wrapped around the other's waist pulling they bodies closer while the other was still holding his arm. As the kiss deepened even more and both started moving backwards in the bed's direction none of the noticed a certain pink haired scientist peeking inside through the crack of the door.

"Well this turned out interesting." Szayel said grinning.

"What turned out interesting Szayel Aporro?" asked suddenly a deep voice from behind him startling the scientist who immediately turned around to come face to face with the last man he expected spotting standing there.

"A…Aizen-sama…uhm…well I plaid a little matchmaker…" Szayel said in a hesitant tone, it was never to good laying to Aizen-sama.

"Hmm…really let me see…" Aizen said as he stepped beside the scientist and peeked inside before turning away a blush tainting his checks. "Ukhm…I think we should leave them now." and just in that moment were the sounds of panting and moans streaming out of the room.

"I agree…" Szayel replied blushing a bit, but the red deepened on his checks when he suddenly felt the other wrap his arm around his waist.

"Then let us go to somewhere other." Aizen whispered in to the Octava's ear, well he just saw two of his male Arrancar 'mating', he hadn't slept with anyone since two-handed years and no one should dare saying that the Octava didn't look appealing so it was settled.

Later that day when the sun started slowly setting above Hueco Mundo painting the skies a mix of blue, magenta and orange haled a loud scream through the halls of Las Noches nearly starling everyone.

"I think Grimmjow just found out about the success of your matchmaking." Aizen said chuckling in an amused tone as he laid on his stomach in his king sized bed while one of his hands plaid with the silky magenta colored locks of the man laying beside him.

"Hmn…I will take care about him tomorrow or Lumina and Verona can give him something for his nerves…" Szayel murmured sleepily as he nuzzled his check against the warm hand.

"A good answer because I wouldn't allow you to leave this bed anytime soon." Aizen replied before catching the other's lips in a passionate kiss.

* * *

Meanwhile was Ilforte standing over a fainted Grimmjow while Di-Roy stood beside him with the bed sheets wrapped around his waist.

"I think this will be a long explaining when he comes back to consciousness…" Ilforte said while shaking his head.

"Uhm…maybe you brother can help by this also…" this made Ilforte turn to the other with a shocked expression on his face.

"You mean to say that Szayel…"

"He told me to try doing this to find out if you like me…" Di said in an innocent tone while the other only groaned.

_Owari _


	6. What did he have in mind?

A/N: still waiting for requests as to what to write in this collection, you can suggest anything and any pairing or situation you like as long as at least one Espada has a main role in it… The story like most of them is AU-ish…

P.S.: Don't tell me you have never wondered about this…

_**What did he have in mind?**_

* * *

It happened now nearly a whole month ago when three Shinigami set they foot in to Hueco Mundo one of them carrying a strange little pearl like thing with him with which he changed the white desert forever.

A man with long golden blonde hair sat outside on the roof of the white palest Las Noches the wind playing with the long strains. Brown eyes looked at the white desert thoughtfully as they owner's mind turned the pages of memories. Suddenly the person tensed as he felt a familiar reiatsu appear behind him. Not turning around he sat there in silence waiting for the other to stat what they want or to leave, the other didn't speak for a few moments till he walked up to the other and sat down.

"What do you want Di-Roy…" the blonde asked after the other was seated beside him.

"Well I saw that you looked rather gloomy since that time in the meeting room I mean after…" the silvery haired Arrancar trailed of.

"…you mean after my little brother slapped me after screaming bastard and storming out of the throne room?" Ilforte asked with a bitter smile.

"Well erm…yes is he really your brother?"

"Yes he is five years younger then me, we were actually never close I tended to ignore him and then…" Ilforte felt tears raising up to his eyes as a bitter taste appeared in his mouth "…I have betrayed him I was the older one my parents told me to keep one eye on him, but I was selfish and left him alone and then…he fell victim to that bastard I wasn't there for him. Even after I have also died and got here I betrayed him and didn't go searching for him even if I knew that he was here…" he said in a bitter tone and only lifted his head when he felt someone pull him close in a comforting manner, it felt sort of nice.

"How could you have known that he would be here?" Di-Roy asked in a soft tone, he didn't like it if the blonde was sad.

"I knew be…because I was there I saw hen he become a Hollow…" Ilforte whispered burying himself deeper in the other's comforting embrace.

They sat there for a while enjoying each others closeness and the silence which spread around them like a blanket. After some time both pulled away from each other suddenly feeling a bit awkward, they checks felt hot.

"Hey isn't that your brother down there?" Di-Roy asked suddenly as he pointed downwards.

Following with his gaze here he was pointing Ilforte spotted his little brother who was running out of Las Noches looking rather happy about something, then he spotted it a zanpakuto was hanging on his side.

"Ah yes wasn't it today that Aizen-sama gave those Arrancar he choose as Espada they zanpakuto." Di-Roy said in a thoughtful tone.

"Yes it was today." Ilforte replied, he had seen the excitement in Szayel's amber eyes when Aizen-sama set out the date when he would give them they swords, but where was he running. "Come we go after him."

The two had followed Szayel silently till they reached some old ruins where they finally spotted the pink haired young man standing in front of the current Octava Espada. Sneaking somewhat closer to the two they could also finally hear about what they were talking.

"I'm really excited about the fact that we have now our zanpakuto." Szayel said in a happy tone.

"I thought so much that you would find this exciting." Nnoitra said with a grin before he ruffled through the other's hair which emitted a rather angry growl from Ilforte.

"Nnoitra you know that I hate it when you do this." Szayel said as he pushed the taller Arrancar's hand away and tried to flatten his hair before looking at the other again "By the way did you already speak with Halibel and Neliel about what they zanpakuto are?" he asked suddenly.

"No you know how those two women can't be plus they are at the moment with they chosen Fracción." Nnoitra said in an annoyed tone.

"Really Nnoitra…" Szayel sad as he shook his head in mock sorrow, but there was still a little smile on his lips.

"Leave it Szayel, so you are running around and try to figure out the name of the other Espadas swords." the taller man stated a new smile on his lips.

"Not fully only by you three." Szayel answered grinning.

"He never acted like that around me." Ilforte whined in they hiding place while Di-Roy patted him on the back.

"You are always on informations gathering so let's make a deal you tell me your sword's name and show me the release, I'm a bit curious myself as to how much of your old form you will posses through it." Nnoitra said as the other nodded and pullet out his sword.

"Ok that thing looks somewhat awkward." Di-Roy stated.

"You tell me that thi…" Ilforte suddenly stopped talking as his eyes widened in horror when he saw his brother actually SWALLOWING that THING.

"_Sip Fornicarás!" _they heard him call and Ilforte felt his jaw drop.

"Is the name of my little brother's zanpakuto really THAT what I think it is." He said in a bewildered tone.

"Wow he can really swallow it, Ilforte why do you think did Aizen-sama create this sword for him?" Di-Roy asked a bit confused.

"That is a good…WHAT THE HELL!"

"Erm…I don't want to be ruder, but your brother looks like as if he would be a strange butterfly in a dress…"

"I will kill Aizen-sama for this one." Ilforte growled as he started sneaking away from the two Espada, a murderous aura surrounding him as unwanted thoughts after thoughts started playing down in his head about the fact why from all the Espada Aizen-same gave that THING to HIS little BROTHER.

* * *

Meanwhile inside Las Noches a rather amused looking Gin walked up to Aizen who looked at him suspiciously. Reaching the brunette he pulled out a red cloth from behind his back and pressed it in to Aizen's hands who stared at him in total confusion.

"Gin what is this?" Aizen demanded to know.

"Say Sosuke how good are you as a toreador?" he asked grinning.

"What?" but suddenly the door was thrown open and a rather angered Ilforte stood there, one hand gripping his sword.

"Your answer has just arrived." Gin replied while holding back a laugh at the confused way Aizen was staring at the angered blond.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU PERVERT HAVE IN MIND WHEN YOU GAVE THAT DAMNED THING YOU CAL A ZANPAKUTO TO MY LITTLE BROTHER!" Ilforte screamed before holding out his own sword. "_Charge and Crush Del Toro!"_ h screamed and suddenly after the light dimmed stood a bull like Hollow inside the throne room.

"Have fun Sosuke." Gin said as he winked at Aizen who was standing there holding the red cloth and hurried quickly to the side as Ilforte charged at Aizen.

_Owari _


	7. Never again

A/N: well there is a side-price for this years Sakuracon fiction competition with the theme 'garden' and I got inspired to this short little thing…

_**Never again**_

* * *

A brown haired man slumped tiredly down on his throne his right hand massaging his forehead a sigh escaping his lips. He was tired both physically and mentally. Aizen was sure that he had just survived one of the worst days in his live, the whole thing started again with Tosen coming up with the brilliant idea to make in one of the towers a garden…A GARDEN! What will he suggest next a sewing curse for the Arrancar? The ex-Captain shuddered at the image of some of his Espada sitting there and sewing, that image was just wrong in his option. A new sigh escaped his lips, he was grateful to have survived that Hell.

There was suddenly a soft knock on the door to his throne room which made him look up and trying to take up a superior pose, he had a face to hold up in here.

"Come in." he said.

As the door opened carefully a figure stepped inside a little tray held between pale hands.

"What is it Szayel Aporro." Aizen said in a calm tone.

"I have just finished with bandaging Nnoitra's wounds, Tesla is still knocked out from the morphine I needed to pump in to him when Nnoitra has his accident, Gin san is also still out cold and will remind everyone on a mummy till the end of the next month, Stark also got his salve against that poison ivy problem, after this I think he will never fall asleep in a field full of them." The scientist said chuckling before he seemed to realize something and hurried over to the throne "I figured Aizen-sama would end up with a bad case of migraine after this total chaos so I brought you some painkillers."

"Thank you." Aizen said in a grateful tone as he picked up the two pills and the glass of water from the tray those painkillers were rather needed.

"I'm doing what I can to please." Szayel replied with a little smile and Aizen wondered if his Octava noticed just how much double meaning his comment carried because he suddenly got a few "_interesting" _images in his head.

Before Aizen could start fighting the pictures there was a new knock on the door luckily saving him from either blushing or asking the Octava if he could do a massage in his room. Answering the door opened and the Quarta Espada entered a little look of confusion on his normally emotionless face.

"Yes Ulquiorra?" Aizen asked.

"I come to report that I have found out about Grimmjow's whereabouts." he replied.

"And where is he?" Szayel suddenly asked so Aizen had the guess that it was the scientist who asked Ulquiorra to look for Grimmjow.

"He is still in the garden sleeping in one of the plant beds and drooling while making purring noises." the pale Arrancar said while the other two stared confused at him till suddenly realization dawned on them and both slapped they foreheads.

"Who the Hell was that idiot who planted a bed of catnip in there." Aizen groaned frustrated.

"Uhm…Ulquiorra beside what is that catnip field?" asked Szayel suddenly which made everyone turn to him.

"Beside the iris bed and beside those strange rather big dark magenta colored rose-tulip cross hybrids with the violet stripes." Ulquiorra replied and both he and Aizen could have sworn that the Octava went a shade whiter.

"Thank you and now if you would excuse me." he said before calmly walking out of the door, but as soon at the doors fell shut they suddenly heard running and screaming. "SPIT THAT CAT IMEDIATELY OUT YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE ALL HE WAS OR WITH WHOT!"

Back inside the throne room both Aizen and Ulquiorra exchanged glances before they started running after the Octava while Aizen made a little oath in his mind that this was the LAST time he did something Tosen suggested to him. What he Hell was he even thinking if he wanted a garden he wouldn't have created gardeners anstead of warriors!

_Owari _


	8. Candy flowers

A/N: well uhm…this short little thing come to my mind not long ago…

_**Candy flowers**_

* * *

The sun was shining brightly above Soul Society, but only a few people could enjoy the beautiful weather because the reparations were still going on even if the Winterwar had ended four years ago. The blooming cherry trees build a roof of pink above the lush green grass hiding away the pain which the war caused and after which both sides were now working on to rebuild they lives. The Taichou of the 13th Division Ukitake Jūshirō was calmly walking through under the trees the fresh weather doing him good according to Unohana-taichou and his new fukutaicho Rukia. The white haired man needed to chuckle as he remembered Bykakuya's shocked face when Yamamoto informed him.

Stopping suddenly in his tracks he was sure that someone was watching him, but he didn't find even a little trace of reiatsu near him. Deciding that he was probably getting old he decided to continue his walk, but only after a few steps he felt the cold blade of a zanpakuto being held close to his neck. Ukitake cursed himself for not noticing the other, but that to his great surprise the other drew back. Turning around his hand went for his own sword when he suddenly spotted the one behind him and even if she looked now more like a young woman he still recorgrinaized that green hair, violet eyes and childish smile.

"Yo…you…" he said surprised.

"Still think that I'm only a child?" was her only reply the smile never leaving her face.

"But…it were only four years…"

"And I think I told you that we Arrancar have no actual age." she said grinning before stepping up to the shocked Shinigami and gave him a peck on the check. "I need to head back now Las Noches is still being rebuild and Stark will take everything apart if he finds out that I'm missing." Lilinette said before opening a garganta and disappearing inside of it leaving a still confused Jūshirō behind just as the cherry petals started falling like soft pink colored rain.

_Owari _


	9. Unexpected travel

A/N: here is a new one-shot for you featuring a twist which I will later use in my other fics try to guess what that twist is…*grins*

P.S.: this fic will also feature Ichigo and co. plus the Shinigami staff who were sent to Karakura

_**Unexpected travel **_

* * *

Walking through the endless hallways of Las Noches was Ichigo Kurosaki breaking his head just how the Hell he managed to get in to such a situation again. He had finally a peaceful day once since he met Rukia and it turned more upside down then it already was since he found out he could see ghosts, but then happened something and now was he here together with Ishida, Chad, Orihime, Rukia, Renji, Matsumoto, Ikakku, Yumichika and Toshiro walking through the white halls, that wouldn't be even a problem, beside that someone was terribly lacking in indoor taste even worse then his father, if it weren't for he fact that Aizen, Gin, Tosen, Grimmjow and his Fracción were also with them and they were lead by an other Grimmjow who looked as if he would desperately try not to bust out laughing about something. Really this was just not his day. Reaching a room a bit opposite to what by the look of the three ex-Taichous and the Arrancar was probably the throne room or some sort of a meeting room the Sexta lead them in to a living room like room and made them all sit down.

"Sit here till I get Aizen-sama." he said and was again looking like someone who wants desperately to break out laughing.

"Looks like as if our dear kitten finds something rather amusing." Gin said with his usual grin.

"Dare to repeat that…" Grimmjow growled while the Shinigami and human part stared from him to Gin then turned an interesting shade of green.

"It is really not what you think." Aizen said smiling, he really didn't want to get the ground of his precious Las Noches soiled in any time period. He felt pleased when the color returned to they faces.

"Do you really think that we are in the future." Orihime asked timidly after recalling the short explaining the Espada gave them.

"It could be a possibility, but then why are we still free." Toshiro said mussing while throwing death glares at Aizen.

"Toshiro, would you stop with those glares before the room turns in to a fridge?" Ichigo snapped suddenly making some of the others giggle.

"That's Hitsugaya-taichou for you Kurosaki." the white haired teen snapped.

Ichigo was about to reply when they suddenly heard Grimmjow;

"_Ah Aizen-sama looks like that we have a little pro…OH FUCK NOT AGAIN." _

"_GRIMMJOW!" _ come suddenly a pair of screams which made everyone stare confused at the closed door.

"If I don't mistake was that Szayel Aporro's voice." Tosen added in.

"Yes Tosen." Aizen replied.

"A new of your little pets you traitorous bastard." Renji stated in an angered tone, he was still angry that the man had hurt both Hinamori and Rukia.

"My little brother is not a pet." snapped the long blonde haired man as he glared at the Shinigami.

"Never heard that Hollows have sibling before." Ichigo stated as he looked at the Arrancar.

"We were already siblings when we were alive."

"_And you were a rather useless one Aniki!" _they heard Szayel yell from the other room.

"I told you a thousand times already that I'm sorry!" he yelled back.

"_I know that is the ground why I tend to throw you out of my labor." _

"They have a really "_nice"_ brother-brother relationship." Ishida stated as he fixed his glasses.

"_Now if you two would please stop with your doing here then I think you both remember that it was just THIS and like THAT which brought out the little fact which later forced you with a trick to make peace with Soul Society." _

"WE HAVE A WHAT WITH THEM!" screamed the two Shinigami sides while pointing at each other in shock.

"_And if we are already by it don't forget some years later the double surprise and in your case was that somewhat more different then the situation Ulquiorra brought together with his little problem and that Quincy. Oh and your brother or his old self is in that room so Aizen-sama shall I hand you a red cloth?" _Grimmjow finished while the others in the room stared confused at each other and at Ishida, Aizen and Ilforte.

"What are you doing with my brother?" Ilforte asked in a bit colder tone.

"I think someone should go and see what is happening there." Ikakku said before Grimmjow looked over to his side.

"Di-Roy, go and look what takes so long." Grimmjow said to the short Arrancar sitting beside him.

"Ok." He replied before walking out of the room and the others listened silently.

"_Grimmjow the others would like to…WHAT THE HELL!" _everyone looked confused at the door when they heard Di-Roy scream.

"_Oh please as if you wouldn't see and do enough of this thanks to my brother." _at this turned everyone to a rather confused looking Ilforte who looked absolutely lost.

"_I…I wh…what with I…Ilforte no…no…I…"_ they heard him stammer nervously.

Then the door opened again and a rather flushed Di-Roy stumbled inside looking totally dazed. He walked up to the couch not saying a word.

"Erm…Di what is wrong?" Ilforte asked as he walked up to the other looking concerned.

This action had proved itself as a wrong idea because the other let out a strange little sound before the flush on his checks deepened and he fainted.

"Just what the Hell is happening in that room?" Grimmjow asked.

"Now I got curious." Gin said as h walked out of the room.

"_Ooohhh…no wonder poor little Di-Roy fainted, man Sosuke never knew you to be the kinky type." _now had everyone they gaze on Aizen while Ilforte was dragging a fainted Di-Roy to the couch.

"_Leave that to me. Would someone open the door_?" they heard Szayel ask.

Walking up to it Yumi opened the door and suddenly a white ting flew inside by a rather high speed and crashed against the war creating a rather big crater. Closing the door again Aizen walked over to the rather large hole in the wall and peeked inside.

"Gin are you ok?" he asked.

"Yes mommy, but can I sleep a bit longer my ballet class only starts in an hour." Gin said before loosing consciousness.

"Looking at the fact that I'm not your mother nor have I the desire to ever see you in something remotely close to a tutu I would say that this is a clear _no_." Aizen replied with a raised eyebrow while most of the others were snickering at the image of Gin caking Aizen 'mommy' and said man dotting over him.

"Now I really want to know just what the Hell is ha…" but Toshiro was interrupted as the door opened and two girls walked inside chatting with a rather tall man behind them.

Both girls looked around the age twelve wearing a white dress, one of them had brown hair with matching eyes while the other made Ilforte and the other Arrancar together with Aizen, who accidentally let go of the still out cold Gin's hand so he crashed back in to the hole, stare at her that pink hair color, amber eyes, glasses and gloves looked rather unmistakable and suddenly the sentence part "_double surprise"_ and it dawned on them.

"NO WAY!" everyone screamed as the three others finally noticed them.

"Oh fuck…erm come girls we go visiting you friend Misaki-chan in Karakura." Nnoitra said as he grabbed both girls and stormed out of the room leaving everyone in the room to stare after them.

"What the…" but then suddenly a new person appeared.

The shocking part about that was that the boy could clearly go as Aizen's younger self if it weren't for the glasses and his eye color. Aizen suddenly felt Ilforte's glare at him when the young man finally noticed them, but then suddenly Nnoitra appeared again with the two girls.

"And you can visit your sweetheart." he said before grabbing the boy and dragging him away.

"Uncle Nnoitra! She is not my sweetheart!" they heard him yell just a few minutes before Grimmjow entered with both Aizen and Szayel who was in his resurrected form earning him some strange gazes.

"Nice hole Szayel." Grimmjow said grinning as he looked with satisfaction at the hole out of which Gin's feet were dangling out so it was Matsumoto's job to walk over to it to get him out.

"What type of twisted butterfly is that thing?" Renji whispered to Ichigo.

"I pity his brother." Ichigo whispered back.

"Tank you and I heard that you two." replied the Octava as he re-sealed his zanpakuto and transformed back.

"So I think we will need to explain some things." the future Aizen said sighing, and they should start before Szayel goes berserk on both Renji and Ichigo, while the others nodded.

"Should I call Ulquiorra then that he should come to Hueco Mundo?" asked suddenly a female voice from the door where the pink haired girl stood.

"Reina…weren't you and your sister and brother not at the moment with Nnoitra?" Aizen asked his daughter in a confused tone who only gave him a smile which he knew al to well.

"Uncle Nnoitra is sleeping for one hour according to the dosis morphine I injected in to his system." she replied as she held up an injection and looked at it.

"Oh no…a female edition of my brother!" Ilforte yelled in shock while Ichigo groaned his live was not normal and it got only worse.

"And just what is your problem with that Ilforte." Szayel growled in an annoyed tone which made his brother flinch away till it looked like as if he had realized something because his eyes widened in shock and a deep blush painted his checks red as he stared down at the still out-cold Di-Roy, but no one noticed because they gaze was still on the future people.

"Why is he actually scared from his brother if he is the older one." Renji whispered to his friends.

"My brother holds back because I'm an Espada and as such a higher rank then him." Szayel replied in a casual tone before turning back to the girl.

"Reina yes I think you should inform Ulquiorra that he should come back home and please send also a Hell butterfly to Soul Society I will need to talk with Mayuri about this problem.

"I will go and inform everyone." Reina replied before leaving to room.

_Owari_


	10. About misunderstandings

A/N: In the spirit of the last chapter's conversation's fun I decided to follow the line in the theme how you can misunderstand a conversation…

P.S.: No one should understand me wrong I don't have anything against Ilforte, but he is so cute when tormented…

_**About misunderstandings **_

* * *

Ilforte opened carefully the door which leads to the domain of the Octava Espada. The blonde was careful because of three things if he gets caught here in the best case he would get a few things thrown at his head or be thrown out in the worst case…he would play guinea pig for his little brother's twisted experiments. Sneaking through the deserted halls which suspiciously reminded him on those type of horror films he saw as a human kid when someone was walking through an abounded hospital or mental institute, expect that here looked everything clean. Reaching the door which lead to one of the medic room which was usually in use when someone gets injured at least Ilforte was sure that it was only used for that till he suddenly heard strange noises from inside. Stopping death in his tracks the blonde pressed his right ear against the white door listening.

"_Ugh…Szayel ahh…fuck how long will this take…" _he heard the voice of the Quinta Espada, but it was different somehow was he…panting and moaning?!

"_If you squirm around like this Nnoitra then we will not finish any time soon with this." _he heard Szayel say in a scolding tone which strangely calmed him, but sadly not for long.

"_Is it really necessary to be so rough?" _

"_I thought that you like things rough, but sorry I will be gentler." _Szayel's tone was shockingly soft and carrying and that pleased groan from Nnoitra didn't help to much.

Ilforte was in total panic with every groan and moan. Just what the Hell were those two doing in there!

"_Now relax, I know that it will hurt, but that will soon ease if you want you can even hold my hand." _

"_Ook…ngh…ahh fuck…" _

"_Ssss…it is alright…" _Szayel said in a calming tone and Ilforte paled even more.

"Calm down forte you are only imagining things. Yes, yes this is only your rather active fantasy and beside that Tesla is always by Nnoitra's side." he tried to calm himself down, but speaking of the devil…

…Tesla come in his direction grinning like a total idiot or better he looked as if Nnoitra would have declared his undying love to him before asking him to become his mate.

"Hello Forte-chan" Tesla said in a happy tone as he hugged the startled blonde who tried to push the other away.

"Tesla what the Hell is wrong with you?" Ilforte asked as he managed to push the other male away and hold him there with both his hands on his shoulders.

"Uhuh…Nnoinnoi-sama got hurt by the training and there was no morphine so your brother gave me some pretty-pretty sparling liquid and I feel sooo happy." Tesla said giggling at which Ilforte sweatdropped, his brother had given him one of his newest drugs, but at least they were doing nothing wrong.

"Puh…and here I thought that Nnoitra and Szayel…but that was only my imagination." Ilforte said grinning in relief.

"Yep Nnoinnoi-sama would never be such a bad boy to try that, because Aizen-sama would be really angry at him." Tesla said still smiling like a kid alone in a candy store while Ilforte paled again.

"WHAT!" he screamed as suddenly the door opened with both Szayel and Nnoitra standing there with raised eyebrows.

"Ilforte this is the medical ward part of my domain so refer from screaming around in here." Szayel said in a scolding tone while a drugged up Tesla was hugging his master who desperately tried to push him away.

"Erm…Szayel what is it about you and Aizen-sama." Ilforte said in a stern tone.

"That is none of you business." the scientist said.

"Yes it is not your business that our boss has the tendency to get easily "_sick" _or "_injured" _and requires your dear little brother's "_medical skills"_." Nnoitra said grinning as he patted Szayel on the head while Ilforte stare at them gapping.

"NNOITRA!" Szayel yelled while blushing.

"That is it Szayel you will come with me." Ilforte said in anger as he opened the door.

"No." the other replied as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"You will come with me…"

"No."

"Szayel…"

"Ilforte no!"

"Then we will talk here…" and with that Ilforte slammed the door dramatically shut, the only problem with this was that the pained yelp which suddenly come from the door ruined the moment.

Ilforte paled and carefully opened the door, but shut it immediately again when he spotted Aizen standing there who was rubbing his bruised nose.

"Erm…we will discus this later…" Ilforte said as he made a mad dash for the opposite standing door to leave before Aizen figures out who broke his nose.

"Well now at least he really doesn't need to come up with an excuse to see you alone." Nnoitra said "And before you move over to putting his nose back together give me the antidote for the thing you injected Tesla with to calm down…" he suddenly groaned as he tried to push his Fracción away again.

_Owari _


	11. You lost what!

A/N: Don't ask, but such occasions look in both Anime and Film fun to watch…

P.S.: Requests are appreciated and as already pointed out as long as an Espada has a main role you can suggest any situation and any pairing

_**You lost what! **_

* * *

_This was not really, it was only a nightmare. Please someone should wake him out of this. Why were such things always happening to him? This was the worst day in his li…erm death. _

A tall blonde man was running through Las Noches as if he would be crazy looking in every corner, under every carpet, behind every door creating a chaos as if a whirlwind would have attacked the place. Panic was written all over his features, but that was understandable considering that he had his own death in front of his eyes…the third time and now neither by his own hands or a Shinigami, but by something much worse and scarier…

…his little brother…

…he was so doomed…

_Flashback _

"_Okey Ilforte lets get through this again, the baby food is in the third cabinet just on the right side of the fridge on the second self right beside the strawberry marmalade and the honey. He is holding a nap always from two till four in the afternoon I have placed that plush dragon already in the crib so you don't need looking for that, dippers are under the changing table, I have written down how you need to prepare the bath which is at five oh and be careful when you use the shampoo and…" _

"_Szayel I think after telling all this at least twenty times your brother has memorized it." Aizen said in a calm tone as he placed both his hands on his mate's shoulders and nuzzled his neck affectionately knowing perfectly that this would get the scientist quiet. _

"_Szayel I agree with Aizen-sama" even after two years with the man as his brother-in-law couldn't Ilforte cal him anything other, well his brother also only called him by his given name in only few occasions, but this was now not something to discuss "I will keep one eye on him so don't worry." He said in a reassuring tone even thought the other gave him a still rather suspicious look. _

"_Now come Szayel we need to go now." Aizen said again as he saw that Szayel was about to protest, he didn't trust his brother much because of they past and the case that this would be the first time that he would be away from they son didn't help this matter in any way. Aizen nearly chuckled who would have thought that his Octava's zanpakuto has such an interesting 'side effect to it' and to be honest he felt now really glad that Gin was death. _

"_But…" the other still tried, nine months feeling a child slowly growing in your body and then after the birth one full year caring, teaching, protecting and loving he didn't want his baby to be without him. _

"_No, buts Szayel…" said suddenly Nnoitra who had just entered the room as he threw the scientist over his shoulder and started walking outside. _

"_Nnoitra put me down! I can walk by myself!" the scientist protested as he tried to get away from the Quinta. _

"_No chance, the kid will be fine." the Quinta replied as he exited the room closely followed by both Aizen and Tesla who both tried not to snicker. _

_End flashback _

Ilforte groaned, Szayel was right with his bad feeling about him, he was an useless older brother and the same goes for him being an uncle. How could he manage to loose an one year old child, leave alone his own nephew from all people!

He had looked everywhere in each domain and by his search he needed to go through rather hard things, he was sure that Aeroniero intended to rape him, he shuddere at the thought and swore to do anything to avoid the Nouvena Espada, Halibel, Apache, he hoped dearly that Grimmjow would never hear about this, Mira-Rose and SunSun nearly beat the crap out of him as he accidentally walked inside when they bathed, after getting through the Quinta's domain he started to get the impression that both Nnoitra and Szayel helped each other out when it come to some decorations, Stark thought that he was some sort of a teddy and it took him nearly one hour to get out of the Primera's arms, he even entered Gin's old room about which he was sure would give him nightmares. With a hurting body and a panicked mind he needed to continue searching. At least was Di-Roy trying to help him after he told him what happened, the other was currently sneaking through Zommari's domain.

"Really that kid comes in this case after his mother…" he said with a sigh Szayel could always make himself invisible.

"We are hom…erm…do I really want to know why you are kneeling on all fours and are looking under the carped Ilforte?" said blonde stopped to stare up at his little brother and boss who swore both starting down at him with a confused expression.

"Erm…hello Szayel, Aizen-sama you are already back?" he asked with a forced smile.

"Yes Ilforte and now if you excuse me I will see after my son." Szayel replied and he was already about to leave when Ilforte lunged forth and grabbed him around the waist sending both men to the ground. "Ilforte…" the younger hissed.

"Erm…he had a rather adventurous day so I don't think you should wake him up Szayel." the blonde said grinning nervously.

"I want to see my son…"

"Let him sleep a bit longer and in the meantime we can drink a tea." he tried.

"Good idea, but first should you follow me there is something you will probably love to see." they heard suddenly Nnoitra's voice say.

As the group followed the taller man they suddenly stopped in front of Aizen's and Szayel's bedroom. Pushing the double doors open carefully everyone peeked inside only to smile warmly, in Ilforte's case also relieved, about the adorable sight which greeted them, then there on the black silken sheets laid cuddled together in to a little ball a small brown haired child sleeping peacefully.

"Seems like he missed you to." Nnoitra said smiling as he looked at his godson who seemed to notice that his mother has returned because sleepy amber eyes opened and little hands went up in the air in a pleading manner to be picked up.

"Hello sweetie." Szayel said in a warm tone as he picked his on up who immediately snuggled closer to his mother's chest.

"Aww…he even has his father's taste." Nnoitra gave in grinning while Aizen glared at him blushing.

"Well then I will go now." Ilforte said as he already wanted to leave the room when he felt someone grab his arm. Turning around in confusion he suddenly found himself face to face with his younger brother.

"Thanks Ilforte." Szayel said smiling, this was the first time that his brother ever looked at him in a thankful way.

"Your welcome Szayel." he said and exited the room.

Getting out in to the hallway he already Di-Roy who was running in his direction paling a bit he immediately grabbed him and covered his mouth.

"Hmpfm…"

"Psss…they are back and everything is fine…"he whispered as he started to drag the shorter Arrancar away.

At least he survived loosing his nephew, he rally didn't want to know what Szayel would do to him if he found out…

_Owari _


	12. Love can hurt…literally

A/N: The main pert of the following story is based on an actual situation which happened four years ago, my friend Freya gave me permission to work this in to a fic…the poor thing is a chaos magnet…

**_Love can hurt…literally_**

* * *

It was a peaceful day in Hueco Mundo, in the other words was it summer and Aizen had adapted the little idea of a summer vacation, probably because that mean that Gin went away with Tosen somewhere that he had time to relax or get some _"medical treatment"_ that is if he manages to figure out just where his Quinta took the Octava again. While Aizen strode through the halls cursing and searching through the whole palace in search for those two were the other Arrancar enjoying they free time.

Something similar did Ilforte who after fighting with himself for a rather long time cleared his thoughts about the fact that he had some deeper feelings for his fellow Fracción. Well he could ignore the fact that they are both men there was no one in Las Noches who would say something against that, he tried to hint that to the Sexta who after getting what he meant only replied; "_As long as its not me then do what you want Ilforte and now go I'm planning my next fight with Ichigo, he will not get away from me this time. He will definitely not know what has hit him. " _

Ilforte sometimes wondered if they Sexta knew that his strange obsession to fight against the orange haired Shinigami had sometimes rather much double meaning to it. Shaking his head to get the at the moment unwanted thoughts away he tried to concentrate on the situation at hand namely the gray haired and eyes Arrancar sitting in his lap and kissing him. Giving in to the kiss the blonde tried to lean back on the soft covers so that they could make they alone time a bit more fun and exactly that was the mistake. Di-Roy accidentally hit with his arm the water-pipe, Ilforte still tried to figure out why the hell Gin gave everyone such a thing, and it crashed down nearly hitting him full on the head. He was now really glad for his reflexes, but the covers smelled now all like coconut, not that it was bad, but the poor pillow went up in to flames. Getting the flames out was quickly done and both calmed down somewhat.

"Uhm…Ilforte I think something is still burning." Di said in an innocent voice he still felt a bit guilty be cause of the fire.

"Don't be silly Di you probably only smell the pillow." Ilforte said in a calming tone as he pulled the other closer. "I will get the vacuum to clean up the mess, pull please the bed aside while I'm gone."

Di-Roy did as he was told, but the problem was that the side of the computer would be in the way so he put it to the side before pulling the bed away. Doing so he saw some of the ash which set the pillow on fire eat itself in to the ground.

"Forte I think the ash is burning itself in to the ground behind the bed." the shorter Arrancar called.

"I will have that done in a minu…" but the loud crash and cursing spoiled that.

Turning around Di-Roy spotted that Ilforte has literally jumped in to the computer house he put aside and with the blood now on the wall, bed sheets and on the ground he also managed to cut his toe open rather badly.

"Ilforte…"

"I give this up…" the blonde groaned as he limped out of his bedroom leaving a trail of blood behind.

Di followed him after a few minutes and found him in the miniature kitchen area sitting on a bank while nursing his foot, his face looked a bit ashen and the other male started worrying.

"Are you ok?" he asked timidly as he sat down beside the other, but this had proven to be a wrong idea because the bank broke down sending both Arrancar to the ground. "Erm…I ill get a hammer…"

"Leave it Di…I give up…" Ilforte groaned.

* * *

Aizen was rather proud about himself, not only did he manage to find both his Quinta and Octava, it was one other thing that it is dangerous to appear between two Espada when they are sparring, no he also managed to get the scientist away from the warrior without making both men suspicious. Both were currently on they way to the scientist's domain when they suddenly heard voices nearing them. Turning around with a confused expression they both spotted Di-Roy helping a limping Ilforte who beside that had a worrisome ashen color to his face.

"What happened with you two?" Szayel asked as suddenly the smell of blood, smoke and coconut hit his nostrils.

"Don't even ask Szayel…" Ilforte replied in a tired, but still annoyed tone.

"Sorry Aizen-sama I apologize, but the researching on the Hogyoku you wanted to do with me will have to wait because it looks like that I will have to give my brother a blood transfusion." the scientist said as he called for both Verona and Lumina to make everything ready leaving Aizen alone in the hall.

"Who ever dared to say that summer vacations are fun that person shall hope that they never met me…" he growled in anger before storming away in the kitchen's direction.

_Owari _


	13. Out of the closet

A/N: Ok guys this will be a rather short chapter and please don't take the title of this one seriously…

_**Out of the closet **_

* * *

It was a bright sunny day which had broken over the little town the perfect summer day. School was out and everyone enjoyed they free time that is except one person…

"Where could it be?" a young raven haired girl asked no one in particular as she stood in the middle of the chaos which was one a bedroom about which her twin would later get a heart attack when returning from the movie with they father.

Scratching her head she decided that there was only one place left where she could find her baseball glove, she was not fond of that game, but if she wins then her friends agreed to a football tournament. Making her way to her brother's room she carefully opened the door and peeked inside.

The coast was clear.

Walking inside the room she started looking around, but stopped when she thought that she had heard something. Listening carefully there was only silence, shrugging it of as her imagination or Kon being home and sleeping she continued looking. Karin was at the moment under the desk when suddenly the noises of bodies crashing together, groaning, banter and apologies reached her ears making her raise her head and hit it accidentally in the desk. Biting back a yelp she rubbed her soar head before climbing out from under the table and looking for the source of the noises which have stopped again, but restarted after a while.

"_That pink haired four eyed runt when I get my hands on him he is done for!" _

"_Grimmjow please he is still my younger brother." _

"_Don't come with that Ilforte." _

"_I for once agree with your little bull, dare to touch him bloody once and you will be the one feeling sorry…" _

"_Thanks Nnoitra, but I can defend myself from such idiots, hmm…I think I may have miscounted there something by the device I will inform Verona to check this for me."_

"_So you are here!" _

"_Szayel!" _

"_Ilforte if it was by any chance possible, would you please move your body somewhat to the left side, your horn is tying to pierce me through." _

"_I will try Shawlong, but for that needs Nakim to hold his breath because I'm a bit stuck here." _

"_Ugh…I…Ilforte pl..please mo…move a bit carefully yo…you are to…to close…" _

"_Uhm…sorry Di…"_

"_Ilforte I warn you don't dare to play screwing with Di-Roy while we are stuck in here." _

"_And Mira-Rose would you try to move your big but away from me." _

"_Shut up Sun-Sun." _

"_Girls try to not fight you might injure the others in here also." _

"_Hai Halibel-sama we are sorry." _

"_This is actually a nice place to take a nap…" _

"_Stark don't even think about falling asleep again."_

"_STARK HOW DO YOU DARE TO USE HALIBEL-SAMA'S CHEST AS A PILLOW AND…uh…Grimmjow I hope for you that this is your zanpakuto which is poking my tights." _

"_Apache at the moment I have absolutely no clue if it is Pantrea or a fork I only want to murder that mad scientist like four people above us." _

"_I told you…" _

"_Nnoitra-sama I don't think that there is enough space to get Santa Teresa out…" _

"_Why was I send by Aizen-sama to this mission…" _

Walking after the noises she soon found it when the noises started again…

…they come from the closet.

Taking all her bravery as a Kurosaki and sister to a Substitute Shinigami together she walked up to the big closet only stopping in front of it to swallow hard. Grabbing the handle she pulled the door open and an awkward silence fell over the room. Karin was actually not sure if she should look shocked or laugh at the sight of fourteen strange people dressed in white with swords like the Shinigami being stuck in her brother's closet or ask why they are in there or better how some of them even fit IN there. Feeling suddenly a familiar reiatsu enter the house from the front door she also noted that the strangers eyes or at least the eyes of some of them widened in realization, so they knew Ichi-nii. Taking one look she turned her head to the door.

"Ichi-nii you have guests in your closet, some guys dressed in white and with similar Swords like your Shinigami friends and they have such strange bone like parts on some places of they bodies." she called.

"WHAT!!!" she heard her brother yell in shock then there was a thump when a body hits the ground and mad dashing on the stairs.

Suddenly the bedroom door flew open revealing a slightly panting orange haired Substitute Shinigami, Zangetsu held tightly in his left hand.

"Even if this damned experiment failed I can get my fight against Ichigo." Grimmjow said with glee as he tried to struggle himself out of the mass of tangled limbs and bodies without much success might I ad.

"Karin get out and wait downstairs please." Ichigo said in a strangely calm voice.

Karin hurried out while some of the Fracción looked a bit worriedly at they Espada, Lilinette was now desperately trying to get Stark awake from her position between Tesla and the wall.

"Uhm…Szayel Aporro-sama I think your machine has accidentally brought us to the not exactly desired place." Tesla commented to the scientist who was trying to get his arm free to open a garganta for them to get out of here.

"Sometimes I would really like to know WHY THE HELL MY ROOM GETS ALWAYS INVANDED BY SHINIGAMI AND NOW EVEN YOU GUYS?!"

* * *

Meanwhile downstairs in the living room Karin had set her brother's death body on the couch and was facing, while drinking her limo, the ceiling which shook from time to time, mostly after she heard her brother shout _'Bankai' _which was shortly followed by the sound of screams and fighting.

"Yuzu will freak if she goes cleaning Ichi-nii's bedroom later today…"

_Owari _


	14. Be my rival no more…

A/N: This is a little preview-part of a fic which I'm planning to do sometime hopefully this summer…

_**Be my rival no more…**_

* * *

The tall trees standing on the street sides were covered with emerald leafs and brightly colored cherry flowers, the gardens also shone in many different colors as the plants awoke from they long and peaceful sleep.

…it was finally spring in Soul Society.

A young woman was strolling through the streets of Siratei smiling, the spring was her favorite session because of al the beautiful flowers which started blooming. A warm breeze started to play with her raven colored locks which weren't bound back in her usual bun, brown eyes sparkled wit a happiness that most people feared would never return to her fully after what had happened seventeen years ago when she was betrayed like the whole Soul Society by her captain, the man she loved secretly and then two years later when the man become again through the probably most hurting ground for her heart.

"It is such a beautiful day." Hinamori said smiling as she reached the headquarters of the 4th Division. She asked for a transfer here shortly after Kurosaki Ichigo was named the new Captain of the 5th, she liked it here.

Reaching the front door she walked inside smiling, but the smile soon vanished and it was replaced by confusion as he spotted one of her two Divisions colegues on they fours and looking around in a rather panicked way.

"Uhm…Isane-san, Hanatarō-kun why are you both on the ground." she asked the vice-Captain and they 7th Seat.

"Uhm…hello Hinamori, you see the problem is that it is nearly two and well we well…I fear we lost Reina-chan and she needs to be in thirty minutes by the 12th Division, but we can't find her." Isane explained in panic.

"We are looking for her since two hours." Hanatarō added in as he looked under the desk.

"I see. Hinamori said as she decided to help out looking, but after ten minutes still nothing.

"We are death…" Isane whined.

"What is the ground for the noises." asked suddenly a gentle voice. Turning around they all spotted the Captain of the 4th Division Unohana Retsu standing there with a kind smile on her lips. The three already wanted to start explaining when they eyes fell on a little one year old girl gripping the white haori with her little hands.

"Reina-chan." Isane said as she looked at the child.

"I'm sorry if you two got worried, I should have informed you that Reina-chan started following me around by my daily routine with the patients." Unohana said as she picked the young girl up.

"That is really no problem Captain."

"Ah Hinamori-san could I please ask you a favor?" the older woman asked.

"Yes Captain Unohana." she answered.

"Could you please take Reina-chan to the 12th where her mother is at the moment? I still have some patients to look at and both Isane and Hanatarō need to clean up here." she said as she handed her over to the young woman who had paled a little bit, but forced a smile to her lips.

"Hai." Hinamori said as she turned around and walked out of the Division.

"Captain…uhm…do you think that it was a wise idea to send Hinamori…?" Isane asked in an unsure tone.

"I'm not sure Isane, but Hinamori needs to learn to accept only then can she start searching for happiness when she fully learns to let that go what she never possessed." the female Captain answered as she looked at the door through which her young subordinate disappeared. _"You need to accept it Hinamori, Aizen has never fooled you with the shine of love in this was he honest with you, follow your heart, but as long as the chains of the past which you have created will not let you as long as you cling to that love." _

* * *

Meanwhile was Hinamori walking along the street which would be the shortest way to the 12th Division. A sigh escaped her lips as she looked down in to those uniquely colored amber eyes of the child who looked so much alike to _the person_ her heart felt anger for. Looking in to the child's eyes she thought that she spotted understanding flash in them regarding to her feelings, but she was only a child nearly one year old she was to young to understand. Sighing again she continued her way she had only twenty minutes left to get there. Why did Captain Unohana send her of al people? She knew how she felt about _that__ person_ so why needed she to go?

"You don line us." said suddenly a soft, but still firm voice. Looking down Hinamori saw that Reina was looking at her intently as if reading every single of her thoughts. She decided against answering as suddenly the noise of screaming and running hit her ears. Looking at her watch she spotted that it was two and immediately walked closer to the wall. Soon enough was she passed by the new Captain of her old Division Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Hello Hinamori, hello Reina." the orange haired man said before continuing running.

"GET BACK HERE ICHI-NII/KUROSAKI AND DO YOUR PAPERWORK!" screamed suddenly two voices as new the vice-Captain of the 5th Division, a grown up Karin dashed after her brother beside her, her husband a now finally grown up looking Hisugaya Toshiro.

Hinamori looked after her old friend smiling after they have also greeted them, at least was Shiro-chan happy with the woman he loved. Hinamori waited by the wall knowing that this strange tag game was still not over and soon the whole 11th Division stormed in to the street after they Captain and vice-Captain dashing after Ichigo in a battle happy mode with they zanpakuto drawn. Hinamori needed to note that even if Yachiru was now a grown woman she still enjoyed to ride on Ken-chan's, as she still called Zaraki, back and Ikakku seemed now also in a good mode again then some years ago. The 3dh Seat hadn't taken it well when his long time friend had told they Division that he accepted the offer of his lover Shuhei Hisagi who was the new Captain of the 9th to be his vice-Captain. The two hadn't talked for months after that and Yumichika was devasted so Hisagi went to Ikakku and explained why he wanted Yumi to come to the 9th, since then was everything fine now. After the great dust cloud created by the 11th cleared passed the two Kuichiki lords by closely followed by a panting Abarai Renji and Matsumoto Rangiku taking up the rear. This was since years a routine sight every time at two in the afternoon. When the coast was fully clear again continued Hinamori her way, but the Reina's words still echoed in her head.

Finally reaching the 12th Division she already spotted Captain Kurotsuchi who was in a deep conversation with a man dressed in white. Hinamori swallowed hard and walked up to them.

"So we will need to get a new tissue from him to continue…" she heard Mayuri say and the other nodded thoughtfully.

Taking a new step closer the two scientist stopped they conversation which was as she guessed about getting new probes from Captain Kurosaki. The two men tried since years to figure out in to what he turned back then in the Winter War while fighting in Las Noches. Now were both men looking at her and Reina also started squirming somewhat.

"Well then I need to go now, have a good day Mayuri."

"You to Szayel I will see you then sometime." he replied in his most social way before walking back inside the labor.

"Well then thank you Hinamori for bringing Reina here." Szayel said as he took his daughter over from the Shinigami. "Would you like to take a little walk with me? I don't want to open the garganta inside Siratei."

Hinamori was a bit confused by the other's request and debated with herself if she should accept or not, but her lips answered without her soul agreeing and she soon found herself walking beside the slightly taller man. Walking out of the city there were some parts of the forest made in to parks with a few banks. Szayel stopped in front of such a bank under an ancient looking oak tree and ordered her to sit down which she did.

"Hinamori why exactly can't you stand me?" he asked in a soft tone which he probably only used by a few people.

"Uhm…what do you mean Szayel Aporro-san?" she asked nervously about what she had heard from Renji about the Octava was it not good to get on his bad side, by the war when he appeared and called a retreat for the Arrancar was she unconscious so she had only met him when the alliance between Soul Society and Hueco Mundo was formed.

"Then explain me why you go each time out of my way, you never look me in the eyes and if you do I can see the distaste in yours." Szayel said while only taking his eyes from the young woman who was now staring in to her lap to throw a side glance at Reina who was now curiously watching a few flowers a bit away from them. After a few minutes of silence Szayel softly placed his left hand on her's. "If it is because of Sosuke then I'm sorry, but even if he tricked everyone with his illusions he only gave you the feeling that he cared, but never the feeling that he loved you and I had never planned to fall in love with him. It happened and I have accepted it…"

Listening to the other Hinamori started to feel a bit guilty, he was right Aizen never acted as if he loved her that was her heart interpreting his actions as love. Finally looking in to the amber eyes of the other she allowed a little smile to appear on her lips as she shook her head softly.

"It is alright Szayel Aporro-san, I should be the one to apologize I have acted childish and isn't it actually that what everyone wishes that the one you love is happy and I haven't seen Captain Aizen ever so happy as when he is with you." she said softly as she felt warm tears running down her checks which were soon whipped away by warm glowed fingers.

"Yes it is that what everyone wishes for the one they love that they are happy and I'm sure that you will also find someone if you look carefully." Szayel said smiling as he suddenly felt the young woman lean on his shoulder with her eyes closed and a little smile on her lips. This also made the scientist smile a little, he had not much against the girl after they had become allies, but it bothered him that she seemed to feel this dislike for him so was this talk needed.

"By the way why was only Reina-chan here today?" Hinamori asked after a while when she suddenly realized that this was the first time she had seen the twins apart.

"Well little madam and our dear fearless leader had both managed to get a nice cold together and are now huddled up in bed and are in they option suffering. Really those two are really alike and Nnoitra calls me a Drama Queen." Szayel said while shaking his head and Hinamori started giggling as she imagined Aizen acting like a five years old would when they get sick. "Now we really need to go." and with that Szayel stood up and picked Reina up from the ground before opening a garganta.

When the gray swirling vortex opened ripping apart the dimensions Szayel turned around one last time smiling. "Ah and Hinamori if you want you can always ask Soi Fon, Ukitake or Ichigo to take you to Hueco Mundo, I think you wouldn't want to ask Mayuri for that type of help." he called before walking through the gate.

After it closed again Hinamori put her hands behind her back and looked up at the blue sky. Yes she loved springs…

…because they always held something special in them…

_Owari _


	15. Every rose has its thorns

A/N: Don't even ask…I was making up a new fiction plan and letting the story idea flow through my head and suddenly this appeared…oh well it is a totally crack pairing…

P.S.: this will be a rather short fluff featuring this pairing and I will probably also use term '_roses & thorns' _when talking about them…

_**Every rose has its thorns**_

* * *

It was one of the rarer colder nights in Hueco Mundo because just a few minutes ago had a great storm passes over the white desert spending cool rain over it. A lone figure sat on the roof of the mayesthetic white palest of Las Noches, green eyes staring out on the sparkling white sand. Suddenly a soft breeze come up and the figure tensed slightly as a new presence appeared on the roof.

"What is it Shawlong, shouldn't you be by Grimmjow." It was not a question, but a statement.

The other allowed himself a little smile he had clearly heard the annoyance in her tone when she spoke the Sexta's name. Someone was still angry about that cero thing. Walking up to the young girl like Arrancar he sat down wrapping a blanket around her shoulders in the process which seemed to surprise her then now were green eyes string n to his dark ones.

"You will get only a cold if you sit out here like this and I doubt that Szayel Aporro would be to pleased to get even more work then he already has. And as for your question no Grimmjow is at the moment trying to get Ilforte out of the wall because of the little '_color accident'_." he explained as her gaze went back to the desert.

"This is all so not fair." she said softly.

"Hmm…"

"It isn't fair, we had lost the war because Szayel Aporro-sama needed to call a retreat and now here we are our home in ruins we are rebuilding it since a whole month and many of us together with Aizen-sama and Loli are still in coma and we have no clue where Ulquiorra could be." Menoly said as she felt tears raising in her eyes. "This isn't fair…"

"I know, but it will be fine soon trust in Szayel Aporro's powers he won't give up on his duty as Octava and Ulquiorra will probably also return to fulfill his as Quarto." Shawlong said as he gently pulled the young woman closer to him which startle her first, but she soon relaxed against him.

"What do you mean by they duty? Every Espada has the same role well with a little addiction to Szayel Aporro-sama's that is beside they themes." Menoly said as she turned to look in to the other's eyes.

"Not fully I have only learned this from Halibel recently after she recovered and Apache demanded to know why even the top three Espada retreated. You see it is because the ones under the Espada carrying the number Quarto and Octava have also a guardian role, Quarto has the role to protect Las Noches while Octava the ones residing inside her walls." Shawlong explained.

"I see…" was her only reply it was in a way strange, but sitting here alone with the 11th well it felt kind of nice in some way.

"Such rare nights after rain are the most beautiful." she heard Shawlong say softly as he looked up at the night sky which was now lit by a million sparkling stars.

"Yes it is really beautiful…" she said before snuggling up closer to the taller man who in response wrapped his arms around her small frame. "Shawlong…"

"Hmm…what is it Menoly?"

"Would you mind staying out here with me for a while like this?" she asked a bit shyly.

"Not at all my dear." Shawlong replied smiling as both continued on gazing at the night sky while under the palest the roses started to bloom.

_Owari _


	16. Sparring practice…not as planned

A/N: Don't ask, but I had a laughing fit while writing that certain part…

_**Sparring practice…not as planned **_

* * *

It was an eventless day in Las Noches with really nothing to do so were the Arrancar free to do what they want to get away from boredom. Not far away from the white palest were three Espada, a Privaron-Espada and they Fracción doing just that.

"Go Neliel-sama!" screamed Pesche while they watched Nel nearly landing a hit on Nnoitra.

"Nnoitra-sama you are the best!" yelled Tesla while watching the Quinta fight.

"I don't care who wins as long as I don't need to threat any to serious wounds! Nnoitra that goes mostly for you!" Szayel yelled, but he was still smiling as he sat beside Halibel.

"The fight is great." Apache commented enthusiastically she always loved to see a good fight.

"I need to agree." Mira-Rose replied while Sun-Sun was watching Tesla's cheering with a little smile. Everyone knew that both she and the blonde Arrancar declared each other to siblings and were also rather close.

"Hope Neliel-sama will be not hurt to badly." Dondochakka commented in a worried tone.

"Knowing those two they will take they sparring soon to a new level." Halibel stated calmly as she looked at her once charges back then from they days before being turned in to Arrancar.

"I agree with you." Szayel said as soon enough two familiar commands filled the air.

Watching the two Arrancar fighting each other in they released forms was truly an inspiring sight no one of them held back despise they close friendship. It was they type of fun as Neliel had once stated it as the four of them sat together watching the sun setting, well it would have been only the three of them, but they managed to drag Nnoitra with them. It earned they group rather many confused looks when they dragged the strungling and growling Quinta through the halls. The fight was slowly heating up.

"Hey Dondochakka I think that we use that what those humans do in Karakura to give Neliel sama the best support so that she Wins." Pesche said to his partner as both disappeared behind the ruins of a wall earning themselves some strange looks.

"What are those two planning?" Apache asked, but her mouth fell suddenly agape in shock when the two Arrancar re-appeared wearing cheerleader outfits. "What the Hell?"

"We asked Orihime-san to get us these." Dondochakka explained while Pesche ws already jumping around.

"Oh please no…" the girls said.

"We won't lose because of this." Tesla said suddenly in a determined tone as he grabbed both Sun-Sun's and Szayel's arms and started dragging them with him.

"W…wait a moment Tesla what do you think you are doing." Szayel growled as he tried to get his arm free from the blonde.

"I'm sorry Szayel Aporro-sama, but I won't let Nnoitra-sama lose." was the only reply he got.

There come many shouting and giggling from behind the stone wall till everything become silent again...

Neliel had just blocked one of Nnoitra's attacks when suddenly her eyes widened and she looked as if she would desperately try not to giggle.

"Neliel what the fuck is it." she didn't answer only pointed behind him.

Turning around the Quinta's eyes widened in disbelief, ok that hat Neliel's Fracción were wearing looked rather disturbing and he hoped that in Tesla's case was he only hallucinating, but then his gaze fell on a bet red Szayel who was desperately trying to pull the miniskirt he was wearing farther down his legs.

"What the fuck…Tesla please tell me you AREN'T wearing THAT…and didn't force Szayel also in to one of those…" Nnoitra said while holding back a groan when Szayel sent him a death glare which wasn't rather effective in that outfit and with that blush.

At least it couldn't get any worse…

…or it could…

"Szayel Aporro would you be so kind to tell your two assistants that they should stop throwing me out of your labor anstead of just telling me that you aren't the… do I really want to know why some of you are in cheerleading outfits?" Aizen asked before his gaze went to his Octava who was now desperately trying to lower that damn skirt. "Well continue whatever you were doing and oh yes Szayel I wish to see you in twenty minutes in the throne room. In the mean time don't let your brother see you in this or Ilforte will get a seizure and ah yes…nice legs by the way." And with that Aizen walked away grinning.

"Uhm…Halibel-sama is that type of red a healthy color?" Mira-Rose asked the blonde Espada.

"Only if you are a tomato and…that steaming isn't also to positive." Nnoitra answered anstead of Halibel as he looked at Szayel.

"So much about that sparring practice." Neliel said sighing.

"Oh yes your Fracción scared us only for live, mine also become a freaking crossdresser and our boss got horny after spotting Szayel whose skin is at the moment probably hot enough to cook." the Quinta replied while shaking his head.

_Owari _


	17. How to end a war quickly

A/N: This little idea come up while I was talking with **Arrancar_Fan** (who started this little talk) and **marionetteblue3**on the _Aizen x Shinji Club_ on Bleach Asylum and I decided to write this down hope you will like it…

Warning: some sentences are M rated

_**How to end a war quickly **_

* * *

The day of the Winter War had come, as if the heavens knew what was in danger to be forever lost if the site representing the light failed to overpower the darkness. An icy wind blew over the fake town created to protect those innocent lives who didn't have the power to see the danger above they heads. The Whole Gotei 13 stood there having also called Kurosaki Ichigo and his friends back promising to go after the war to save Inoue Orihime. Every eye was looking at the three Shinigami stepping out of the garganta, some hands clenched around they zanpakuto when the wounds about being betrayed and abounded reopened, some threw worried glances at the raven haired blonde woman who still held hope in her eyes that this was all a bad dream, a bad joke everyone wanted to play at her before telling her that it was over and that everything was fine.

The man in front of the three two other ex-Captains held his right hand out sending a smile to the ones facing him.

"I would say this will end today." Aizen said before closing his eyes "Come my beloved Espada show yourselves."

As the words left his mouth suddenly a gigantic garganta opened behind him. Some of the Shinigami shuddered at the cold and nearly suffocating reiatsu which was slowly streaming out of the swirling darkness, only Kenpachi was grinning in excitement together with his two men Madarame Ikakku and Ayesagawa Yumichika.

"Ugh…Captain I have a bad feeling."

"You can go back home if you want Omeada I won't stop you." said Soi Fon as her eyes rested on the now parting darkness.

"Wha…what oh no…I…I will stay Captain…" he said, but he knew hat he was shaking.

"Do what you want."

When the darkness fully parted were the Gotei 13 together with Ichigo and they friends faced with the sight of al ten Espada standing behind Aizen with they Fracción on the side. Opening his eyes again Aizen looked over at Yamamoto.

"I will give you one last chance remove this barrier peacefully before we use force and over give us Karakura, then maybe some of you who retreat might make it alive." he said ignoring the little growl from Grimmjow, Nnoitra and Yammy who wanted to fight.

"We will not surrender to someone as traitorous then you." was the Captain-Commander's only response.

"If this is your last word then so be it." Aizen said "Then now suffer the power of my Espada" and with a wave of his hand the commands releasing the past hidden inside the Arrancar's zanpakuto haled through the cold air and a blinding light enfolded everything.

When it dimmed stared most of the Shinigami with horror filled eyes at the creatures in front of them feeling the air filled with that dark reiatsu which would have probably killed more weaker Shinigami. How could Aizen control these beasts? But there was not enough time to think about these questions because in a war there is no time to think. Both sides stormed at each other fighting mercilessly…the lets pretend and try to sneak away to sleep fight between Shunsui and Stark and the I don't want to fight and hurt you between Ukitake and Lilinette. Suddenly a new reiatsu appeared drawing everyone's attention to it, as they did so some eyes widened in realization while others in confusion and shock. There in the sky not far away from them floated Shinji his Hollow mask covering his face while he had put on his old Captain's haori.

"Hey Shinji what the hell are you running around in a Captain's haori!" Ichigo yelled over to the blonde who pulled the Hollow mask from his face letting his Shinigami side to take fully over again.

"Captain Hirako…" said Shunsui in a shocked tone as he lifted his head somewhat.

"Wait a moment Captain!" Ichigo yelled in shock.

"Yep I was the actual Captain of the 5th till my adorable vice-Captain over there decided with the help of that fox faced runt and that other idiot to let us all go through a hollowfication." Shinji said grinning as he winked at Aizen, he was out for revenge and this here would be sweet. He hoped that Rose had that camera set out on the right places because he wanted to savor in this moment forever.

"Adorable?" said Szayel suddenly who had cached the word and was now staring at Aizen whose eyes widened with horror as he looked over to the Octava who managed with this to get the other Arrancar's gazes on Aizen.

"Well of course is he adorable mostly if he blushes that nice shade of red combined with his little panting and moaning." Shinji continued while recalling in his option pleasant memories while everyone who realized the meaning behind his words started blushing.

"Ca…Captain A…Aizen…" Hinamori managed to bring out, before fainting.

"Hinamori!" Toshiro said worriedly.

"I got her Taichou." Rangiku answered as she held the fainted girl in her arms "This was to much for her."

"Excuse me…" Stark said suddenly to Shunsui as he sonidoed over to Ukitake and Lilinette and took over with the covering of her ears.

"Stark why the hell was first that Shinigami and now you covering my ears?" she demanded.

"Because this is not the type of thing you should hear." Stark replied while he prayed that he would not dream about THAT.

"Hirako…" Aizen hissed as his reputation was going down hill in front of his Espada who now all possessed a rather deep blush and were stared at him with a shocked or rather embarrassed expression and he also had no doubt that some of them were at the moment picturing some of this.

"Szayel stop imagining that…" Nnoitra said as he looked at the scientist on his side who was at the moment staring in to space.

"Huh…what is wrong with that?" Szayel asked.

"Because you are already in a rather questionable state when it comes to your sexuality." Nnoitra commented, but then looked confused when he was handed a rather large red cloth. "Eh…"

"Uhm…Nnoitra-sama…"

"What is it Tesla."

"Erm…you remember Szayel Aporro-sama's brother?" the blonde asked his Espada in a little worried tone.

"Yes I remember him why." Nnoitra said still not understanding.

"Uhm…because he is right behind you…" Tesla said while pointing behind the Quinta who slowly turned around to be faced by a rather berserk bull.

"Fuck…" was the only thing he said before he started running with Ilforte dashing behind him.

"See I told you that I fought a huge motherfucking bull." Renji said in a triumphant tone to the Kuichiki heir who glared at him still remembering the embarrassment when his vice-Captain gave THIS down as a report.

"Oh and there was the great time when I got Sosuke to wear a maid outfit which of course was shorter then the normal ones. I think I still have some pictures about that and a few other things…oh that reminds me I have them with me." Shinji said grinning as he pulled out some photos.

"NOO!" Aizen screamed in panic while Gin broke out laughing, that is till Aizen didn't press a red cloth in his hands and he joined Nnoitra in playing toreador.

"Sosuke ya are such an old spoil sport!" Gin yelled as he run for hi live from Ilforte.

"Nnoitra-sama I will save you!" Tesla yelled while he run behind Ilforte.

"This day had to many information's which I really DIDN'T need to know about…" Ichigo commented meanwhile to his friends as he watched the strange tag game while Aizen tried to catch Shinji to destroy the pictures while the others were either feeling sick or were blushing.

* * *

"Really why the hell did I allow Shinji to drag me in to this…" Rose sighed as he turned away from the camera.

"Well at least now that rumor was confirmed." Lisa said as she looked up from her manga.

"Ah you tried to figure out if they really had something going on in some ways?" Rose asked.

"Yes this was one of the two rumors which I couldn't prove, the second one was about you and Kensei having something." she said while her colegue nearly dropped the camera.

"Wh…WHAT!" Rose yelled blushing. "Who started that rumor?"

"I think it was Shinji."

"Oh he is so death…" the blonde growled while farther away the chaos still went on.

_Owari _


	18. Our little secret

A/N: Oookkkeeeyyy this idea actually stuck me when I was making dinner for myself…

P.S.: sigh…it is so bothersome to write in first POV…

_**Our little secret **_

* * *

_Since I was little I always wondered why only me and Antonio the only children in Las Noches. I know that Arrancar have no actual age and it is not that hard to figure out who is since how long a Hollow. The time here in Hueco Mundo always went faster then in any other place so age doesn't count fully here, but I don't want to tell this Barragain, he is like a rather cool grandfather. Sigh…as said I was the youngest child here because Antonio is in reality like five years older then me and because of this he needs often to train with his parents Stark and Halibel. Oh yes Halibel is my godmother well one of the two the other is Neliel and Nnoitra is my godfather, dad once told me that this is because they were moms friends since he become a Hollow. _

_I don't like to be alone to often it can get boring and dad has really no taste in interior as it seems even if he is brilliant when reciting poems out of any time, so my mom often allows me in his labor. I love to spend time with my mother he has a really kind smile and he is always there for me. Most people would think that having a male mother is strange, but I don't mind, being a Shinigami/Hollow hybrid is also considered as weird. I remember when I was ten I used one of my moms devices and got in to a town named Karakura. It was an interesting trip and I met a girl her name was Ishida Natsuki and her twin brother Soken. Then I met the others also we had great fun together for many days. Things changed then when the twins invited me over, I found them rather interesting…yes if you have a scientist as a mother and have inherited some of his traits that can happen and well they seemed so different from the others they had something familiar running through they veins as did Carlos. I couldn't quiet place my fingers on what was familiar till we arrived at they house and I met they mother, that intense reiatsu pressure which was hot and cold at the same time…it was the same reiatsu which I always felt by my mother and the other Espada. Then it hit me the Quarto Espada Ulquiorra Cifer disappeared after the Winter War or better put died, but my mom failed to get him back as the others we had lost so that happened… _

_We acted as if nothing was wrong then he called me with a trick to the side, he recogrinaized my features as that of my father, but he seemed to be more shocked about the few looks I have inherited from my mother. He demanded to know if my father sent me, I only smiled and got in to a short explaining, he or now she also explained what had happened. We promised to keep each other's secrets for some while well namely the secret who I am. Sometimes I1m glad to have dads charm and I started attending school with my friends in Karakura, Antonio later also joined in when he busted me sneaking out of Las Noches. I soon noticed that my parents started to get suspicious and I also wanted to tell my friends who I was. Well we went to school since like two months when there was a large Hollow attack and well Soken got injured and seeing her brother with a bloody arm on the ground Natsuki lost her nerves and this emotional shock caused her to brake the boundaries which bound down her second inheritance from her mother in short she turned in to an Arrancar, but was totally lost. Great timing for both of our Vizardo friends to not be here and Kurosaki wasn't also a big use so that only left me. I had stormed up to her with a few calming words and then told her that she should look at me carefully and try to concentrate after she nodded at me I created a cero. On a note most cero are different as is the place some shoot them like my mom from they hand, some only use one hand while others they horns, eyes or mouth. She seemed to need for that her left hand and we blasted that thing down. After that arrived Ulquiorra taking up his old form from those pills Urahara made for him, but they had a damn time limit from one hour. We got in to an other explaining session and well after that we decided to make peace between our homes, we had the right for that then some of us belonged by they blood in to more then one world. We got later everyone to an old temple in the heart of the town, no one was suspecting anything and well because were in the middle no one dared to attack and we stated that we want them to make peace or bear the consequences. I don't know how the others reacted I was to busy looking at my parents. My father looked for the first time in my live since I can remember lost, the second time will be when my sisters were born and we nearly lost either mom or Reina, he threw a pleading look at my mother who had put his hand on his shoulder giving him a little smile and nodding. _

_Our families had chosen and they meant it as suddenly the Twin-Gates appeared inside the temple, but I won1t go there now…shesh I tend to get telling things to lengthy, got this from mom I find it annoying sometime while dad finds it cute. Well then since then I could freely visit the school till the first parents night come I was somewhat worried because dad couldn't come and mom well…lets just say that if he wouldn't be my mom I would have also wolf whistled. I was sitting in class with most of the parents already there when the door opened and in come according to most males a goddess. Mom had made a little device hidden in a bracelet which changed his gender, he later made an other modified one for Ulquiorra. He looked around till he spotted me then with the smile I really love and a little wave he walked up to me an. I noticed the gazes of the other fathers following mom's every move as he ten walked over to Ulquiorra. After we were allowed home told me mom that this will be our little secret that e did this. _

_I like my shared secrets with mom they are often rather fun to keep. Right on the next day nearly every boy in our class gathered around me and asked if that was really my mom. I only nodded and held back a snicker at they jealous looks. After that for like four years I always watched the fathers staring longingly after my mother while the other mothers looked with anger or jealousy in they eyes while I would only stand on 'her' side proudly while holding my mom's hand. It was last week that our school held a little gallery night with our pictures, mom looked stunning in that red dress with his hair in a loose half-bun. The scene was the usual that is till most mothers started to gather around someone acting like teenagers. It took a time for the group to part and I couldn't suppress a smile when a tall brown haired man walked up to us, where did those glasses come again? _

"_I'm sorry dear that I have only arrived now, but I needed to put the twins to bed and don't worry your brother is babysitting them." I heard my father say as he kissed my mom on the lips before he ruffled through my hair. _

"_Dad." I whined as I flattened my hair, why does everyone keep doing that. _

_The night went pleasantly with most of the others staring enviously at my parents who had fun while playing this little theater play where they live was half a lye and the other part a truth. _

_As said I like secrets…_

_Owari _

* * *

A/N: Awww…little Julian is cute to write…


	19. I told you

A/N: This story got to me while I was on the drawing contest of the Sakuracon in other words enjoy a new little One-Shot about the second generation…

P.S: the pic to the story will get up later on my DA account

**_I told you_**

* * *

Everything was peaceful in Las Noches, Aizen-sama went away with his Espada to Soul Society to make the plans for the upcoming Festival of Souls. The ones left behind were the Fracción, Numero and lower ranked Arrancar and of course the second generation…

"Gahhh!!! How the Hell could I FORGET THAT!" come the panicked yell combined with the sound of shoes hitting the white marble floor.

A figure run through the endless white halls in a hurried tempo the ones she passed bowed in respect, in respect for the older twin-princess. Long hazel brown hair flew around her shoulders. Reaching the searched door she immediately opened it and stormed inside. Taking a few calming breaths to get her heart rate down and straightening her rock which went down to her knees and fixing her white gloves she walked calmly up to the main labor of her mother. A sigh escaped her lips as she looked around.

"Okey Az you can make this." she said in a determined tone as she started preparing.

She was as the meaning of her name suggested was she fully belonging to her father in her features and also in her personality an skills in other words she was brilliant in literature, art and she was a born leader type, but she lacked the skills of her twin and mother when it come to science on many levels. Having everything prepared she started working. It was for like three weeks that they class teacher told them about the science project and each student needed to do something. Reina her twin, or as her uncle named her a few times the-female-clone-of-they-mother had told her that she should start working on it right on the day they got this assignment because then she would leave it to the last day and then she would be to hecticall, but she only shrugged it of. Like most of the time…

…and like most of the time was her twin right…

* * *

White shoes clicked on white marble floor when a young girl walked calmly through the halls her amber eyes looking around searching. The figure stopped suddenly stopped in front of a familiar door. With a raised delicate eyebrow she opened the door and walked inside.

"Azeneth are you listening to an opera in mom's labor?" she asked opening the door, but stopped in her tracks.

Fixing her glasses in hope that she needs to fix them, but this was not the case. Closing her mouth she pointed behind her sister to the table.

"A…A…." she raged her brain to find the right words, but failed.

"Reina…please don't comment…." the brunette whined.

The magenta haired girl walked up to the table looking at the container filled with earth and flowers which were playing on instruments and one was singing an opera. Suddenly she spotted something in the corner of her eyes, turning around she spotted a note lying on the table.

"_Girls don't use the GXD2 _

_-Love Mom-" _

Looking to the site she spotted the empty glass and a smirk appeared on her lips. They mom had left the liquid out before disposing it and her twin used it, well she can't use this project tomorrow, but something interesting.

"I failed…." Az whined again, but her brown eyes widened as she felt her sister wrapping her arms around her body, her nose nuzzling her neck in a calming manner.

"Don't worry I will help you getting a new project done." Reina said smirking.

"Thanks Reina…" Az said as she leaned in to her twin's embrace, like her mother on they father had her sister on her a calming power for which she was often grateful.

"By the way I told you…"

"Reina!"

_Owari _


	20. Unplanned show in Las Noches

A/N: This is a little cut out part from a mentioned part in one of my fics…

**_Unplanned show in Las Noches_**

* * *

A rather angered and most of all flaming red Aizen Sosuke stormed inside of his room slamming the door shut before locking it, his knuckles white from the force with which he was gripping the towel around his waist. This day was the most humiliating day in his live…now scratch that this was the second one the first would have been the day his old Captain that horse teethed blonde sissy walked in on him in the bathroom when he was getting out from under the shower and that jerk was playing a treasure hunt game WITH A DAMNED CAMERA STRAPPED TO HIS HAORI WHICH WAS CONNECTED TO A LARGE MONITOR IN THE GOTEI 13'S MAIN HALL! Why the Hell did such situations always happen when he is in a bathroom. Growling in frustration Aizen tried to fight his blush down about which he was sure would be glowing if he turned the lights down. He would definitely murder his Quinta, Sexta and Decima.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Aizen was taking a rather relaxing bath in the gigantic bathtub. The hot water felt refreshing after a day of hard work against his sure muscles now if he would have some pleasant company would be everything perfect. Sighing in pleasure was he sure that this was truly heaven… that is till the noises of shouting and some which sounded like fighting reached his ears destroying his peace with one slice. _

"_What are they doing now…" he growled while standing up to walk to the towel holder which happened to be a big mistake when the wall behind him caved in. _

_Paling Aizen turned around slowly in the deathly silence praying that he wouldn't be greeted by the sight which he feared would be awaiting him. Sadly this was shattered when he spotted nearly half Las Noches standing there with wide eyes and some deep blushes on they checks. Grabbing the towel as fast as he could, there was sadly only this he could do. He watched how his Sexta, Quinta and Decima sonidoed away in panic when they saw just what they did, Tesla was pushing a rather blushing Sun-Sun away while Ggio dragged Mira-Rose and Apache away, Stark covered Lilinette's eyes and dragged her away together with the Tercera. He was also a bit shocked when he saw his Quarto turning to the side and walking away in a rather mechanical like way with a scarlet blush tinting his pale checks while Ilforte was dragging away his fainted brother. Aizen dearly hoped that the Octava would regain consciousness soon then there will be a rather large amount of female Arrancar who will needed they burnished or broken noses getting threaten by him because they walked against something. After that he bolted to his room.. _

_End flashback _

* * *

Groaning again in frustration he swore that the first one mentioning this scene would be sorry. A sudden knock on his door snapped him out of his thoughts so turning around and unlocking the door Aizen peeked outside to be greeted by the sight of a grinning Gin.

"Hey Sosuke, had fun giving that peep show?" the white haired man said grinning before a fist met his face.

Giving the knocked out Shinigami one last look Aizen locked his door again and let out a murderous scream while in one other room was Ilforte shaking his brother to wake him up because the line of patients was growing rapidly. Really needed they boss to present himself naked in fonrt of everyone?

_Owari _


	21. Don’t want to know

A/N: While going through some Japanese art sites and I stumbled on these two pictures and they inspired this story so this one is dedicated to the artist…

**_Don't want to know_**

* * *

A long blonde haired man sneaked carefully through the endless halls of Las Noches his violet eyes gazing around worriedly. He had a rather bad feeling when he woke up today, but couldn't quiet place it what it was. Could it be bound to this day by any chance? Even if Arrancar similarly to the Shinigami date they birthday to the day they appeared in the Rukogai so do the Arrancar when they first enter Hueco Mundo, but unlike the Shinigami remember Arrancar after a while they past as humans. In other words was today Ilforte's human birthday and the only one who knew beside him was his little brother who wouldn't care about that. They didn't share a loving brotherly relationship. He really started to feel silly there was nothing bad going to happen to…

"Ilforte so there you are!" called suddenly a cheerful voice from behind him. Turning around the blonde paled somewhat.

"Sz…Szayel…why are you in your released form?" the blonde asked as he stared warily at the tentacles like wings which were resting lazily behind they owner's back. Szayel looked to happy for his brother's taste and made him feel nervous.

"That doesn't matter I was looking for you since hours." the scientist replied with a child like tone.

"A…ah really…." Ilforte felt al his instincts scream at him to run, but if Szayel was in this form then there was no chance to escape. His body went suddenly rigid when Szayel wrapped his right arm around his left.

"Happy Birthday Aniki." Szayel said as he held up a nicely wrapped present, the only problem was that a strange dark purple smoke was emitting from it and…it moved. Ilforte now really wanted to run, but needed to accept it sighing.

* * *

Later that day was Grimmjow walking inside the living room of his domain when he spotted his blonde Fracción sitting in one of the large blue armchairs in front of the table staring at…

"Erm…Ilforte what is that thing in front of you?" the Sexta asked with a mix of shock, confusion and slight horror.

"Something I don't wish to find out…" was the blonde's only reply as he stared at the present.

_Owari _


	22. Growing up so fast

A/N: Guys I'm already starting to use parts of my future fictions so could someone suggest some stories?

P.S.: If you have no good word about this pairing then don't comment about it…

**_Growing up so fast_**

* * *

The large cherry trees were blooming again all over Siratei filling the spring air with they sweet scent. Many springs have passed over Soul Society since the peace contract between Sol Society and Hueco Mundo was signed. The birds were crippling and everyone was doing they every day work or were enjoying the nice weather. Everything was bussing from life the same way as the 13th Division which was filled with happy laughter.

Ukitake Jushiro Captain of the 13th Division was standing on his wooden balcony looking smiling at the seven children who were playing around, under them his little daughter Miyako named after the wife of his late vice-Captain. Ukitake felt like laughing as he remembered his best friend's and his Division's reaction to the news that he was going to be a father, he himself was also shocked at first, but adored the little girl with all his heart. Miyako had inherited her father's pale skin color and his blue eyes while the features of her face and hair color were clearly that of her mother well a bit paler in the case of her hair, but she was the most beautiful little girl he had ever seen. Ukitake liked to have her near him and also to keep one eye at the youngest generation of three worlds. Miyako was at the moment playing together with Constance, Misaki was at the moment trying to explain something to her friends Az, Sayen and Akiho while Reina sat a bit farther away her little nose in a book, but she threw a few side glances at her twin when she giggled. These children were the newest future of the worlds which's blood they hold and it made the older Shinigami proud to be one of those sending them on they way.

"Captain Ukitake." turning around a warm smile appeared on his tin lips.

"Hello Rukia is something I can do for you?" he asked his new vice-Captain, he stopped calling her by her family name since she was named as Kaien's replacement.

"There is nothing I was on the way to the Division." Rukia replied.

"Ah, but I thought that you would stay home with your son and husband?"

"You know them Captain, Renji called in panic and said something along the lines that _the paperwork was trying to eat him alive_ and Kaien is just like a shocking combination from his father's younger self and his namesake." she replied while shaking her head in mock sorrow before both broke out laughing.

"I can imagine." he replied when suddenly two arms wrapped around him.

"I see that everyone is enjoying the weather." said a cheerful female voice.

"What was so amusing?"

"Hello Lilinette, hay Yachiru." Rukia greeted the two women.

"Hay Rukia-chan." Yachiru greeted, even if she was now all grown up she still held her childish spirit.

"Captain I made lemonade for everyone." called suddenly Kiyone as she and Sentarō walked outside with both holding a tray.

"Erm…Captain what is Miya-chan doing?" asked Sentarō in a confused tone.

Turning around everyone saw the little green haired girl holding out her hands and trying to do something, the question was what? Looking at her attempts closer Lilinette suddenly started giggling.

"Miya-chan you are still to young to do that." Lilinette said to her daughter, but then everyone watched when Reina closed her book, dusted her clothes down and walked up to the other girl and put her hands in a triangle like way together and then nodded to her.

"Aww…this is cute Reina tries to show her how to u…" suddenly everyone yelped and jumped aside when a pale blue cero hit the wall creating a black hole in it.

"Erm…" was the only think Ukitake brought forth as he clung to his wife while staring with wide eyes at his daughter who was hugging the magenta haired girl giggling.

"Ca…Ca…Captain…" stuttered both Kiyone and Sentarō with panicked voices.

"Ugh…I think I will inform Aizen-sama and Szayel Aporro that Reina-chan can use Cero…" Lilinette said as she made circles on her mate's back so that his sickness wouldn't flare up from this shock.

"What happened I saw smoke are the kids alright!" said suddenly a rather worried looking Soi Fon as she hurried over to everyone.

"Uhm…yes Reina only teached Miya-chan how to use a Cero…" Rukia explained as she threw a nervous glance at the magenta haired girl who pushed her glasses up on her little nose and sat down again with her book.

"Aha…" was Soi Fon's only reply as she picked her son up from the ground who had crawled over to his mother right away after spotting her.

"Well you know what they say children are growing up so fast nowadays…" Ukitake said with a faint laugh, he would rally need to call Aizen and tell him about this.

_Owari _


	23. Nights are all cats gray

A/N: Well this come to my mind while watching CSI Miami…

**_Nights are all cats gray_**

* * *

The cold autumn wind blew through Soul Society playing with the rust colored death leaves it had gathered from the ground and the trees. It was already dark outside and the lights were lit up already with most Shinigami already in they homes sleeping. A lonely figure was making its way through the nearly deserted streets in the direction of the forest. Soi Fon knew that most people found it unusual, but she liked her late night strolls they were an old habit from the time when Yoruichi was still leading the Special Force. Since the war had ended did they take up to stroll around together again, but with her friend and mentor being pregnant in the eight month was she at home. Reaching the forest Soi Fon took a deep breath from the fresh air before opening her two braids so that the wind could play with the long raven locks. Here in the night in the forest she could take down her superior, stern mask and be free. Free to laugh, free to feel happy, free to shout her emotions out and most of al free from the rules which bound her down like chains which were some days nearly suffocating her. One of these chains was her Captain's haori which was hanging on the back of her chair in the 2nd Division, she was only wearing her Special corps uniform.

Walking between the ancient trees, following the familiar path only two of them knew about she felt as if she had wings. The cold wind didn't bother her at al she always enjoyed the autumn weather. Soi Fon suddenly stopped in her tracks and whirled around, gray eyes searched through the darkness.

"Strange I thought that I have heard something." she whispered to herself before continuing with her walk, but the peace was gone her senses alert to every little noise around her.

Only after a few steps she stopped again when a bush moved, her body taking up instinctively a fighting sentence. Why didn't she take it in conclusion that even after a war she should have taken Suzumebachi with her, now she saw what it had brought her. She tried to sense her stalker's reiatsu, but she didn't find anything. The bush rattled again and suddenly a rabbit jumped out from between the leaves. Soi Fon let out a sigh before laughing weekly, she was acting here like an idiot…no worse she was acting like Omeada would. Now this thought sounded really ridiculous in any form and way. She was Soi Fon Captain of the 2nd Division of the Gotei 13, head the Special Troops she couldn't act like a scared cat. But this little second when her defenses were down had proved itself as a mistake when suddenly two arms wrapped around her body before she was forcefully thrown against a tree, but not hard enough to knock her out.

"Hello Shinigami." she heard suddenly a familiar voice which made her eyes widen in disbelief.

"Ggio…" she whispered the name as the other held her wrists pushed against the tree pinning her down, but she saw his eyes widen somewhat.

"It is nice to know that you are remembering my name." he said again in a taunting tone a grin on his lips.

"Don't think to much about it…I always remember the names of the ones worthy for a fight." Soi Fon said, but she didn't dare to look him in the eyes, it was the truth he was a worth opponent, but then why did her words sound like as if they were only half the truth.

"I see…" the black head replied before holding both her wrists down with one hand while with the other he tilted her head so that she was looking at him again. "Why do you avert your eyes from me then if I was a worthy opponent in your option?" there was no taunting in his tone only curiosity and something similar to hope.

"I…I don't know…" this was the truth, she didn't know why she couldn't look in to his eyes, when he had died she had felt a strange pain in her chest back then…suddenly her eyes widened when she realized something. "How come that you are here you were death."

Ggio looked startled at first at her outburst, but then started grinning again when he let go of the female Shinigami's hands and patted her on the check in a playful manner. Soi Fon only blinked at the Arrancar in confusion before glaring at him for daring to act so around her. This only made Ggio grin even more, she looked rather adorable like this…wait adorable? Oh well they Octava was officially together with they boss who was still a Shinigami, well they all guessed that they are now together after Nnoitra-sama walked in on them making out, and it tuned out that his Majesty keep one eye on his grandson and now also on his great grandson.

"That is easy Szayel Aporro-sama had brought us all back home and patched us up. He is at the moment only tending Aizen-sama who had only woken up yesterday from his coma and Ulquiorra-sama is still missing so that means that Szayel Aporro-sama's duty had doubled." Ggio explained.

"What do you mean his duty doubled?" Soi Fon asked.

"His Majesty had told you about the Death Aspects each Espada represents, you had also felt his power." he said and Soi Fon nodded as he put her hand on the arm she lost, she was still standing in Orihime's debt for healing it. "But he didn't tell you that both Quarto and Octava have special roles." Ggio explained like a teacher.

"Special roles?"

"Yes, like your 4th Division has mainly the role to heal the injured and keeping those safe and the 12th functions mainly as a research institute so have these two roles a rather special meaning to them Quarto is the Guardian of the palest and Octava the Guardian above al who reside inside her walls." Ggio explained as Soi Fon realized what his words meant.

"So this was the ground why everyone listened to him without a word and retreated with the injured and he also gathered the death." she said musing before looking again at the man in front of her "And now that your Quarto is missing he needs to take on both roles because four multiplied with two is eight."

"Exactly Szayel Aporro-sama works day and night and soon w are starting to worry about him, he spends hours with the injured, most of us have already started worrying about him." Ggio said and Soi Fon was shocked to really hear worry in his tone, but looking back at the past the Arrancar acted more human then any Hollow she had ever seen and his worry she had seen this already by many members of the fourth when there were many injured and Captain Unohana abandoned al her own personal needs and worked tending her patients till she broke together from tiredness.

"So you are all slowly getting alright and rebuilding." she said after a few minutes of silence.

"Yes it goes pretty good…uhm…would you like to continue with the walk you started…?" he asked suddenly as he looked away from her.

"Uhm…sure…" she replied to the unusual request.

Both of them were walking beside each other in the silence of the night, none of them looking at the other as they did so. Both of them were lost in they own thoughts about why they did this you usually don't go with your enemy against who you fought in a war on a late night walk. And exactly why did they act like two teenagers on an extremely awkward date…

"…wait A DATE!" yelled suddenly both in shock then looking at each other wide eyed before both turned away from each other blushing.

A new awkward silence fell over the two of them with only the wind making sounds before either of them dared to look at each other again, first a few shy glances before each of them turned around fully, the full moon shining down on them. It was the first time in they lives that they felt so insecure about something. This situation was so completly surreal and strange for the both of them.

"Uhm…well…I think I…erm…need to get back home well…before someone notices my absent." Ggio said while rubbing the back of his head "So…uhm…bye and don't stay out to long or you will get a cold…"

He was already about to turn around to open a garganta to return to Las Noches when Soi Fon suddenly did something about which she would later question her sanity, but it didn't matter at the moment. Ggio felt his eyes widen in shock when the young woman suddenly grabbed his shoulders and pressed they lips together in a passionate kiss which he returned after the shock died down. The kiss lasted for only a few minutes because the need for air was important to both Arrancar and Shinigami, but it seemed to them like eternity. Pulling away a bit from each other felt Soi Fon the Arrancar's arms on her small waist while hands were still gripping the fabric on his shoulders. She had no clue why she had kissed him, an Arrancar from al creatures, but the kiss had felt so right and it set her whole body on fire. Resting her head on his chest her arms trailed from his shoulders while Ggio's arms tightened around her waist, his head rested atop of hers taking in her scent.

"Take care my Leopardess I will visit you again as soo as I can…" he said in a soft tone before kissing her head caringly.

"Take care my Tiger…" she whispered as she watched him departing through the garganta.

Soi Fon stood there for some time after the garganta closed before heading back to Siratei, a little smile on her lips…

_Owari _


	24. Idiot

A/N: Well I think all of us have wondered that since Szayel made a walking camera out of his older brother what was is reaction when Ururu nearly flatted Ilforte…

**_Idiot_**

* * *

The sound of groaning and something hitting against a table in an even time period filled the deserted labor as two Fracción looked worriedly at they master. Szayel Aporro Granz Octava Espada, Head of the Research Institute of Hueco Mundo and Head Surgeon was currently sitting in front of the large monitor in his labor banging his head against the white table.

"That…_bang_…total…_bang_…idiot…_bang…_" he growled before looking up at the monitor, gloved hands on his face.

After the report this afternoon he had already guessed that they Sexta would go to the living world to find that Kurosaki boy so he had used his power as a doctor and set a few of his new creations in to the body of his brother. In other words he could get a few nice research materials about Shinigami, Aizen-sama sadly forbid him to use that little grinning bastard Gin for his use and he had really tried anything. Well erm…not fully anything for that he would need to find if the man was interested in him in any form. Hmm…that will be something to investigate on after this mess is over. Ok he was pleased that he had the chance to study a Bankai, but…HIS BROTHER IS GETTING FLATTED BY A LITTLE GIRL! Damn…if he hadn't made that genetical test on his parents and his brother when he was eleven he would still live with the pleasing thought that one of them got adopted or switched up by birth, but sadly not. Watching his brother screaming in anger he knew what would come. His brother was both vein and proud, getting humiliated like this would get him to release his zanpakuto. Shaking his head and groaning in frustration while his brother now in his resurrected form started fighting again.

"_Remove Seal_!" Szayel heard the Shinigami suddenly yell and his instruments showing the enemies power level flared up the numbers increasing.

"Hmm…so they come here with part of they power bound down by a seal." Szayel said musing.

He heard his brother asking what the other meant and he slapped his forehead groaning at the blonde's stupidity. Just what the hell did Ilforte thing what '_remove seal' _meant? Didn't he feel the growth of his opponents reiatsu? Sometimes he really wondered if his brother had ever even read a book…beside porn, but he could think about this later now was he interested listening to the redheads explaining. This information would come handy for Aizen-sama's plans. Szayel watched when after a few minutes his brother tried to get away, someone had called a retreat, but he doubted that they could manage to get away. He was right when he watched his brother getting destroyed. Oh well he had what he wanted and with a little glance at the side monitor he saw that the live signatures of Grimmjow's other Fracción go out.

"Che…that damn idiot can't even keep one eye on his Fracción…great this will take me nearly a whole month to get them back again with my newest device." Szayel said in a disgusted tone as he glared at the monitor showing the orange spot labeled Tosen Kaname near the Sexta before turning around and leaving his labor to go informing Aizen-sama.

_Owari _


	25. Protect me from my Nightmares I

A/N: The following three chapters will have this as they theme. Because as you know I like my account here I will try to keep this as clean as possible from things which would cause me problems, but those who want to know more please go to my Adultfanfiction account and read my fic _**„Calling in t o the Silence" **_– it is still in progress, but it will explain most of the things to you or you can ask…

Disclaimer: This song isn't mine…

_**Protect me from my Nightmares I. **_

* * *

It was one of those rarer nights in Hueco Mundo when the black night sky wasn't filled by the light of the stars and moon, but with heavy dark storm clouds. Icy rain was hitting against the ground and the windows of Las Noches while lightning and wind raged. Most residents of the white palace didn't pay it any mind except three Arrancar who were strolling silently through the endless halls, lighting they way with a lamp.

"Fuck, it is like five minutes after midnight and you two fucking wake me up…" growled Nnoitra in annoyance.

"Well I didn't know that you would act like a scared little girl." said the green haired woman giggling.

"Shut up Neliel…." the blackhead growled in embarrassment.

"Keep quiet we shouldn't wake the others and to answer your question Nnoitra it is since five minutes the twenty-third day of the fourth mon…" but Halibel couldn't even finish as the man darted past her.

"Fuck then why are we walking here like as if we would go on a bloody walk." he said as he nearly sonidoed through the halls till he reached the searched door and opened it.

A bedroom door was ripped open when thunder cracked as three shadows stepped inside.

"Szayel where are you, it is we." Neliel said in a worried tone as they looked around in the dark room.

"Szayel?"

There was no sound which made the three Arrancar exchange worried glances. On this day they would usually hear the sound of someone throwing up, screaming, whimpering, crying and since some while also the sounds of breaking objects. They knew perfectly well that for a Hollow it is painful to exist that is why they feed on souls of the living, but the worst is that while the souls in Soul Society are free from they memories the Hollows can since the second they appear remember they death and on the anniversary of it…

…The dealing with that special black day is by everyone different the ones who had ended they life with they own hands like Ulquiorra or Ilforte felt only depressive on that day and felt the pain of they wounds, those who died in an accident like Lilinette felt only the pain in they body, but the worst was it for the ones who had died a forceful death and even there the reactions were different. It was all bound to how old you were by your death and who or what had caused it. Nnoitra, Neliel and Halibel were exactly because this here in the room of the Octava searching for him. The four of them had spent they time here in one group before getting turned in to Arrancar and they knew about each others deaths and helped with dealing with it. Szayel was the worst he was only a child when he needed to suffer through the worst thing that could happen to a person for three horrible days before death saved him from his sufferings. But each time this day come would the Octava relieve those three days in his nightmares, he would shy away from each human touch and affection, he would close up or become hysteric with panic attacks, refusing to eat or to drink and throw up till it come only blood out. It took the three of them a long time to get Szayel to allow them to protect him from his fears.

"Where the fuck is he?" Nnoitra asked with a worried tone which wasn't so unusual for the two women beside him they knew that the warrior was rather protective about the young scientist.

"I don't know." Halibel answered worriedly.

"We are here." they suddenly heard Neliel's soft tone from the door where she stood, Szayel clinging to her desperately a fresh trail of tears glistering on his checks.

"Szayel." said the other two Arrancar in a relieved tone when the Tercera sat down with the Octava on the bed stroking his back as he sobbed.

"Szayel, it is alright we are here, he will never hurt you again." Halibel said in a warm mother like tone as she also wrapped her arms around the pink haired man.

"You know that we will protect you." Nnoitra added in as he kneeled down in front of the other and placing his right arm on his shoulder.

"Ne…Neli…Neliel…" they suddenly heard Szayel sob as he lifted his head somewhat.

"What is it Szayel?" Neliel asked while stroking through the younger man's soft magenta colored hair.

"Wo…would…y…you a…and Ha…Halibel ple…please si…sing t…that so…song you al…always sang t…to me…?" he asked between sobs while the two women nodded at each other and Neliel started singing the first part of the song Halibel had teached her back then.

_I am me and you are only you  
We live our different lives  
But still the same vision_

_All the same, what shape and size we are  
We keep on moving on  
That's what life's all about_

_I see flowers bloom by your side  
And waiting for the sun  
It is the sign of hope image of our fate_

Neliel's singing seemed to calm Szayel somewhat he was still shaking somewhat from fear, but at least had his sobbing stopped and Nnoitra whipped his remaining tears away. It always caused a strange pain to him to se the Octava suffering like this on this cursed day since the minute it starts.

_Sun sets where ever you may be  
And rising up again  
But the sun I see only sits in dark space lighting up your world_

_Break the silence I'm feeling deep inside  
Shooting stars will light our worlds apart  
Wishing we can be together you and me as one forever_

_I want to chase the seasons on the move  
Want to smell the rain changing into snow  
Everything I want to do with you is still in the future_

_This moment in time be my dream keeper_

Finishing the first part of the song Neliel fell silent as Halibel's warm tone filled the dark room.

_Sora ni mau hanabira tooku de hibiku aoi nami no ne  
Fuini shinjirareru kono sekai ni afureru inochi_

_Itsuka I wanna be by your side ryoute wo hiroge  
Kusa no ue de kaze wo atsumete  
Komorebi to sunshower sou kanpeki na  
Ichinichi ga heiwa ga zutto tsudzuku youni_

_Yubi ni furete itai kara zutto soba ni itai kara  
Te wo tsunai de iru dake de kanjirareru  
Futari ga tsunagatteru koto subete ga mimamotteru koto  
Hakanasa no ue ni saita shiawase wo tsumuide yuku_

_Sou mirai e_

_Yubi ni furete itai kara zutto soba ni itai kara  
Te wo tsunai de iru dake de kanjirareru  
Futari ga tsunagatteru koto subete ga mimamotteru koto  
Hakanasa no ue ni saita shiawase wo tsumuide yuku_

_Sou mirai e_

As the song ended they noticed that Szayel had fallen asleep again, but they knew from experience that the nightmares will not end till midnight comes and so they will stay here with the Octava trying to protect him from the nightmares of his past as best as they could…

…then this was the only thing that could at least ease the pain…

_Owari _


	26. Protect me from my Nightmares II

A/N: This is the second part and also a short preview on a future chapter part of my fic _**My Hell Butterfly**_…

_**Protect me from my Nightmares II. **_

* * *

It was one of the rare stormy nights in Hueco Mundo with the rain hitting against the white walls and windows of Las Noches which was at the moment only occupied by two people. In the darkness of the master bedroom of the palace laid a figure wide awake in the king sized bed turning around from time to time.

"Argh…this won't work…" Aizen growled as he sat up rubbing his temples. He was trying to fall asleep since hours, but the wanted sleep didn't come "Why can't I get these annoying thoughts out of my head, it is not that I couldn't get anyone I want. Well I mean I would only need to snap my fingers, but then why exactly get I these damned feelings now…" a new groan escaped his lips when there was suddenly a rather large bust of a familiar reiatsu. "What is he doing at this time?" he asked as she saw that it was midnight.

Pulling the warm covers from his body Aizen shuddered a bit from the sudden change in the temperature, but didn't bother to grab his jacket it was unlikely that the only person who remained in the palace would let they reiatsu flare up that much. Striding through the dark halls he made his way hurriedly to the door which would lead to the domain of his Octava and entered. Getting lost like five times in the labyrinth like complex he finally found the door he was searching for the door which would lead to the Espada's bedroom. Not bothering with knocking Aizen entered the dark bedroom. Looking around, well as much as you could see in the darkness and the little light the lightnings gave could he already note that in contrary to the other parts of the scientists domain looked his bedroom at least somewhat less out of the _Mad Scientist_ catalog. Now he only needed to figure out where his Octava was because now he couldn't even feel a little trace of his reiatsu which started to make him worry. Taking a step further inside the sound of whimpering hit his ears. Walking up to the bed Aizen kneeled down a worried expression on his face.

"Szayel…" he asked worriedly.

"A…Aizen-sa…sama p…please…le…leave…I…I want Ha…Halibel N…Nnoitra a…and…Ne…Neliel…" he heard the scientist whimper from under the bed and Aizen was sure that he was also crying…this was even for Szayel not a normal way to act.

"Szayel, are you afraid of storms?" he asked the most logical question to him.

"N…no…" well so much about that plan.

"Szayel, whatever is wrong you can tell me."

"I…I wa…want my…my fr…friends t…they pro…protect me…th…they pro…promised…" Aizen looked at this confused what did those three tell the scientist, but if he looked back at the first time they had met were his ex- and current Tercera and Quinta acted rather protective about him.

"Szayel, they are not here for a while, but if you want then I will protect you." the words slipped from his mouth before his brain could think, but it seemed to work because the pink haired man crawled partly out from under the bed, but when he saw in to those scared tear filled eyes his heart clenched with an till now unknown pain to him.

"Yes, I won't let anyone hurt you." Aizen said smiling, but as the words left his mouth found the Master of Hueco Mundo himself on the ground with his scientist clinging to him with al his strength.

After a few minutes managed Aizen to get up from the ground, which isn't easy if a grown man was clinging to you, and to get the both of them on to the bed, sitting would be problematic so only fully climbing on it was the only option to do. Now that both were on the bed Aizen heard the soft crying again which made him wrap his arms around the fragile body. This was actually not how he imagined getting in to bet with the other and his strange acting was making him worry. Sitting there so in the darkness Aizen tried to figure out what could be wrong when he suddenly heard a soft mumbling, turning his head somewhat to the side he managed to figure out that Szayel was repeating something. He would really need to talk with both his Tercera and Quinta when they get back, but then when his eyes accidentally fell on the clock standing on the night table he spotted the datum it was April the 23th. Then it suddenly hit him he had never seen any of those three well in the past four on this day to which he didn't pay to much mind till now. Was Szayel acting like this every time when this day come?

"Szayel what is wrong, tell me please I can only protect you if I know what is wrong." Aizen said in the softest tone he could manage, it seemed to work then Szayel was now resting his head under his chin his hands clenching the black night shirt.

"I…I can still feel _his_ hands on me…they are everywhere…it was so disgusting…I don't want _him _to get near me. I…it ha…happened on thi…this cursed day that…that _he _got me…" Szayel whispered his tone a mix of panic and disgust, his body shaking from fear.

"Who got you Szayel…" Aizen asked, but soon wished he hadn't asked as the Octava told him about the three days of terror he went through before he had died and become a Hollow. He felt like vomiting while a deep hatred started burning in him, but he suppressed everything anstead held on to the younger man protectively. "Don't worry Szayel he won't get near you ever again and if he shouldn't already suffer in Hell then I swear to you that I will find him and he will wish to have never even laid one eye on you and now come." he said softly while whipping the tears away, he would have liked to kiss them away, but that would probably make Szayel shy away.

"Where are we going?" Szayel asked in a still scared tone.

"I promised that I would protect you and I don't think you should rest here tonight." he said with a little smile before picking the confused looking Arrancar up bridal stile, it was slightly a pleasant feeling when the other snuggled up to him, but the feeling to know what he had suffered through was still there.

Getting in to the master bedroom Aizen carefully placed Szayel on the cool sheets and crawled in to the bed beside him before pulling the covers over both of them. He only needed to lay down before the scientist snuggled as close to him as it was possible and Aizen wrapped his arms around the fragile body. He had given a promise which he would certainly hold and after his Arrancar get back he will look for that scum and make them pay dearly then no one dared to hurt that what was his, even if he hadn't known Szayel back then. After a few minutes he heard the others soft breathing which signaled him that the other fell asleep. Smiling down warmly at the sleeping form Aizen softly pulled away a lose stray of pink hair before kissing him on the fore head. He was also about to fall asleep when the communicator device Szayel still had turned on and he was sure that he heard Halibel's worried voice calling the Octava's name.

"Halibel you can continue your mission I'm now here to protect Szayel." he said before turning the device out and resting his head on top of Szayel's.

* * *

Meanwhile somewhere else put a confused looking Halibel her communicator away.

"Halibel what the fuck is with Szayel?" Nnoitra asked in a worried tone as he stood behind the blond.

"Aizen-sama said that from now on he will protect Szayel…" she said still looking confused that it was Aizen-sama who replied to the call.

"What the hell…?"

"I also don't know to what this will lead." Halibel replied before looking up at the now clearing night sky. _'But I hope that Szayel will be alright…'_

_Owari _


	27. Protect me from II Alternate

A/N: Well guys I'm still waiting for the suggestions as to about what I should write…

_**Protect me from my Nightmares II. (Alternate version)**_

* * *

The Espada were al gathered in the large meeting room watching as they Master sat down gracefully in the throne at the head of the table.

"I'm pleased that you have so shiftily gathered at my call now we can…" Aizen suddenly stopped in his sentence when his eyes fell on the empty spot between the Septima and Secunda which confused him. Usually was his Octava the first here beside his Quarto and Septima. "Where is Szayel Aporro?" he asked looking over the confused Espada.

"Who knows where that crazy scientist is or better experimenting at." Grimmjow said ignoring the glares he received from both Tercera and Quinta.

"Hmm…now that Aizen-sama points it out I haven't seen the Octava since yesterday evening after dinner he looked somewhat pale and scared." Zommari replied in a thoughtful tone.

"Uhm…" come it suddenly from both Halibel and Nnoitra as they exchanged worried glances which made the others look at them confused.

"Aizen-sama could we please be told what datum it is today?" Halibel asked her usually calm tone showing hints of worry.

"It is April the 23th." Ulquiorra answered, but just as he finished with the sentence jumped the two Espada up.

"OH NO!" the two yelled startling the other Espada and were already about to dart out of the room when an angry throat raspering caught they ears.

"Just where do you two think you are going." Aizen asked in a strange tone as he looked at both his Tercera and Quinta.

"Well uhm…we need to go to Szayel, he needs us today more then ever." Halibel said her blue eyes looking every third second at the door.

"You won't get him out of his room today and we need now to really hurry he is probably already getting hysteric and with all those chemicals, viruses and who knows what in there he could easily get injured." Nnoitra added in while also throwing side glances at the door.

"You two stay there where you are, I will go and talk with him." Aizen said as he made his way to the door, but was stopped when both Halibel and Nnoitra turned around in they chairs.

"Aizen-sama please knock before trying to enter, he is either hiding under his bed or throwing up." Nnoitra said.

"And please don't raise your voice and only touch him when he allows it if not then please don't or he will get a panic attack." Halibel added in.

"Try getting his trust and don't let him near the shower and soap because that much scrubbing isn't good."

"Because we don't have Neliel here in Las Noches anymore it might come the situation that you will need to come up with a song that would be calming for him."

"If he allows you to take him in your arms try stoking his head and his back that usually also works."

"And most of all NO RASH MOVES." they finished in union while the others included Aizen stared blinking at the two Espada before said brown haired man managed to turn around and to walk out of the meeting room with somewhat hurried steps.

After the double door closed turned both Halibel and Nnoitra back looking worriedly at each other while the others only stared at them with they mouths still agape, eyes wide with confusion. It took like ten minutes of death silence before Grimmjow dared to voice the question everyone had running through in they heads.

"Oookkkeeyyy just what the heck is wrong with Szayel" he didn't dare to use an insult at this moment not wanting to know what would happen if he did "that it makes the two of you act like this?" there was a new nervous glance exchange before both sighed.

"Ok we will tell you…" Nnoitra said "The situation is that…"

* * *

It was around this time that Aizen finally managed to find the way through the Octava's domain which would lead him to his bedroom. Knocking on the door twice he waited patiently for a reply, but when nothing come he entered. Looking around in the room Aizen started to understand just what Nnoitra had told them, the room looked like as if there was a tornado sweeping through the bedroom. Looking around he spotted the Octava, he was sitting by the large window hiding under his bed covers and ripped down curtains. Walking carefully up to the whimpering form Aizen kneeled down and held his hand out, now was he really glad for those advices he received because he would really be lost in this case.

"Szayel, is everything al ri…" his breath stocked when his eyes fell on the blood on the ground, the source was also soon discovered when the scientist looked at him with tear filled scared eyes, both his hands were bleeding because of the broken glass.

"A…Aizen-sa…sama…" Szayel asked in a scared child like tone. "W…where ar…are…Ha…Halibel a…N…Nnoitra…"

"They are in the meting room, we had an Espada meting today." Aizen said in a calm tone hand still held out "Come now, we need to threat your hands." he suggested.

Szayel only looked at him for a few minutes before pushing his body forward and wrapping his arms around him, head buried under his chin. Aizen took this as the needed allowance to touch him. Wrapping his arms carefully around the whimpering Arrancar he decided to not care about the blood which was staining his white robes, but he would soon need to get those glass shards out of his wounds so that they won't get any infections. He was starting to understand the worry he saw on his two Espada the way Szayel was behaving was no normal for him. Waiting a few more minutes he decided that it was time to get to work.

"Come now Szayel we need to clean those wounds." he said in a calm tone when the nod come both stood up and sat the younger man down on the bed. "Wait here I will bring the first aid kit." but when he wanted to move to the bathroom he felt shaking arms wrap around his.

"P…pl…please do…don't le…leave m…me a…alone…" Szayel whimpered and new tears started running down his checks.

"Szayel I only want to go to the bathroom to get your first aid kit." Aizen tried, but the scared Arrancar only pulled closer to him.

Sighing at the fact that he wouldn't get out of this one then Szayel didn't make any attempts to let go of him so that only left the option that he will get it together with the scientist. Upon entering the bathroom Aizen had no problems figuring out from where the broken glasses come from at the sight of the broken mirror above the sink. Walking over to the white cabinet on the left and picking the white box up made both they way back to the bedroom. Aizen was rather careful when treating the wounds, they weren't that deep, but still enough to cause a bad bleeding. Finishing with his work gave Aizen a little thank you to his passed away mother who was a member of the 4th Division who left Siratei to work in the Rukogai as a doctor, she had teached him many things. After finishing he also sat down on the bed beside him at which he felt Szayel snuggling up to him. He didn't know what caused the scientist to act so scared and seem so fragile. Wrapping his arms around Szayel he started stroking his back gently listening to the soft sobs coming from him.

"It is alright Szayel, everything is fine I won't let anything happen to you…" Aizen whispered in a calming tone.

* * *

Meanwhile in the meting room appeared most of the Espada from under the table, someone will have to spend a long time cleaning, they faces ashen from shock about that what they have just heard. This was really a ground to worry about someone the compared to the Shinigami are Hollows forced to remember they own death…

_Owari _


	28. Wisdom comes with the age

A/N: Ok this chapter featuring Barragan was requested by _**gagboy**_…

_**Wisdom comes with the age **_

* * *

_Wisdom comes with the age _everyone knows that and so does Barragan Luisenbarn who himself was Aging. He had lived already as a human for many years and also existed as a Hollow for long decades while in both Soul Society and the material world time passed much more slowly. In all his time of existence had he raised a son and a grandson and now as an Arrancar had he watched many new Arrancar being created and growing his Fracción also. He knew that to most of them he looked like an arrogant old gazer who behaved as a king, but this was only the way he had shown himself to others hiding the fact that he cared for them and his Fracción were to him like his own grandchildren.

Sitting now here outside in the garden of Las Noches he listened to the sounds drifting outside of the white palace. It had been now three years after the Winter War and the repairings on the palace were finally complet and the Arrancar were also well now. There were suddenly two reiatsu nearing him and a little smile crept to his old face as he recogrinaised them.

"Your Majesty so here you are?" he heard a pleasant male voice asking before he was graced by the sight of his two Fracción Findor and Ggio.

"Yes feel free to sit down you two." the two men nodded they Espada started acting more friendly to them since the end of the war.

"What were you doing out here your Majesty if we may know?" Findor asked the old Arrancar.

"Only enjoying the weather now that we have rebuilt our little paradise and we are al well now, thanks to the Octava's hard work and such a peaceful day was rare in the past three years. I used the time to think about al the things I have achieved in my long existence and I come to a conclusion." Barragan said while looking up at the blue sky a little smile on his lips.

"And what did you find out?" Ggio asked curiously while Findor held himself back from smacking the younger Arrancar.

"I come the conclusion that you can be either still alive, a Shinigami, Vizardo, Hollow or Arrancar that what counts in your existence if you live a fulfilled live. I have watched many generations be born, grow, die and be reborn to they new existence…"

"Your Majesty…" Findor whispered, but Barragan didn't pay him attention only closed his eyes.

"…I represent under the living humans Death Aspects Age one of the nowadays rarer death types in this rushing world, but if I look closer at it is my Theme also the most pleasant one then a long live is filled with both tears and laughter and most of al wisdom…"

_Owari _


	29. Can we keep him?

A/N: This is a little fiction preview-part which I will write if someone asks me to do it…

_**Can we keep him? **_

* * *

It was a bright summer day and Ichigo was rather happy that since a whole week there weren't any calls from Soul Society, no Shinigami invading his poor closet or popping out from the place where his lamp was supposed to be, no hollows or Arrancar attacking the city and Kon was away by Urahara's. finally looked his live so as it should be for any normal teen, but there was that nagging feeling in the back of his mind that something was about to happen. It was later in the afternoon when Ichigo heard the front door click and a familiar voice calling his name. Pushing himself up from the bed he started walking lazily up to the door and down the stairs.

"What is it Yu…" Ichigo felt his eyes suddenly widen as he dashed down the stairs like mad and grabbed his sister backing back to the stairs ready to transform in to his Shinigami form. "What the hell do YOU want HERE!" Ichigo yelled, he so knew that this peace couldn't hold on for to long.

"Ichi-nii please put me down and don't be so mean." Yuzu said as she looked up at her brother who was now staring down at her.

"Yuzu…"

"Well I already called daddy and he is fine with it…well as much I could take out from al those strange noises in the background I think he got your friend's Ishida's father angry at him…"

"Yo mean he got nearer to him then one hundred steps…" Ichigo muttered under his breath.

"And Karin is also fine so I will also ask you."

"About what?"

"Well Ichi-nii can we please keep him, he followed me home and I will take good care of him." Yuzu said with a pleading tone and the biggest puppy eyes in the world.

"Wh…wha…" Ichigo was speechless, not even believing what his sister was asking for him unfortunately Yuzu interpreted it the wrong way.

"Oh thank you, thank you Ichi-nii! You are the best older brother!" she said happily and hugging her brother around the waist. "I still need to go shopping you two can use the time to get to know each other better." and with that was she already out of the door.

"This is only a nightmare…" Ichigo groaned while smacking his forehead.

"To bad for you Ichigo that this is reality." replied the last person Ichigo planned to have as a _'family pet'_ and this was the Sexta Espada in his resurrected form grinning at him in a predatory way.

"Ugh…then I have only one thing to say before I go throwing myself out of the window…"

"And what would that be?" Grimmjow asked curiously and with a great deal of amusement.

"If I should survive I will NOT empty YOUR litterbox!" he said while pointing at the blushing Arrancar.

"You know that I'm capable of using the bathroom…" Grimmjow snapped back in embarrassment his tail swishing angrily behind him while his ears were pulled back.

"Nice to know and one other thing if you dare to hurt even one of my loved ones I will kill you." Ichigo growled in a protective way.

"Why would I do that I'm now your _pet_." Grimmjow replied in a purring sound and Ichigo forgot what retort he had already planned out in his head anstead he was only starring gapping at the grinning Espada.

He should really have known that this was the calm before the storm…

_Owari _


	30. Under the moon of Las Noches

A/N: This request was made by _**shinigamikarasu **_who wanted something with Ulquiorra in it and maybe in pairing with Uryuu so here it is…

_**Under the moon of Las Noches **_

* * *

They had finally arrived in Hueco Mundo to save Orihime from Aizen Sosuke and his Arrancar. It was currently night and they decided to take a little rest then according to Nel the little Arrancar they had befriended was it a long way till they reached the palace of Las Noches and they need to be fully rested. Following the well meant suggestion were most of them already sleeping beside the light of the camp fire. Nel and her adopted brothers had showed them a safe place to make it. Though why everyone was sleeping was one person still wide awake. Ishida had tried to fall asleep, but it didn't come. First he thought that was because he was worried about Inoue's safety, but then would be the others also be awake or mainly Kurosaki wouldn't be holding a snoring competition wit Renji at the moment. Sitting up he started rubbing his temples, but then dark eyes widened in realization as the words he had said not to long ago to Ichigo.

This world…

…this world filled with Hollows was the place where his Quincy powers were at they best. Breathing in the air of this world filled him with a strange ease as if he would be here more home then anywhere other. This thought scared him and also made him think just how ironic this was. Quincy held the power to kill Hollows, but from all places of the world, Material, Soul Society, Hell…was Hueco Mundo the world where the Hollows lived the place for them…

Standing up from the sand he let his eyes one last time wander over his friends before walking away. His body had already adjusted itself to his surroundings and she he could risk to put in a little training. Walking farther away he suddenly spotted a few ruins gleaming under the silver moon of Hueco Mundo. After reaching the ruins Ishida casted his eyes up at the night sky realizing for the first time how beautiful the night sky looked here, the moon and the starts shone more clearly then anywhere other he had been. Training with his arrows for like one hour he was pleased as to how much his power had grown since they had entered this world, before his thoughts drifted back to the past. While he was letting his thoughts drift when looking at the night sky he didn't notice the shadow emitting from beside one of the ruins. Ishida felt his body going rigid when suddenly a reiatsu washed over his body, it felt like hot fire and cold ice at the same time. Whirling around dark indigo eyes looked in to obsidian ones. Ishida tried to call his bow to fight against the Arrancar who was looking at him with an emotionless face.

"_Damn…I was to careless…" _Ishida thought as he tried to concentrate to call his bow.

Ulquiorra looked at the human in front of him, Aizen-sama had already informed them by the last meeting about they _'guests' _before telling them to go back to they domains. He did the same after checking up on the woman his Master told him to bring here, but now he was out here. He didn't intend to disobey the orders given to him, but when he felt this boy's reiatsu something had droved him here. Something on this boy's reiatsu felt familiar, but he didn't know why…

"_Why isn't he attacking…?" _Uryuuthought as sweet run down his temples while watching the Arrancar.

Using sonido Ulquiorra pushed the shocked Quincy against the cold remains of a wall pinning him down affectionately. Uryuu had no time to react to the fast movement before he found himself pinned to the cold wall. Cursing on the inside he tried to get free, but the other male had a firm grip on him. Then he stopped struggling when he saw in to those green eyes even if they owner's face was as emotionless as stone held these confusion, curiosity and a hint of longing in them. He watched as Ulquiorra pinned both his hands above his head his other went up to the wrist which held his Quincy cross. Ulquiorra drove his pale fingers gingerly over the cross witch had also a familiar feeling to it, as he would know it somewhere buried deep in the back of his mind. Ishida watched the delicate action with confusion, the situation made no sense to him why wasn't he attacked?

"Something on you is familiar…" he heard his captor say in monotone voice.

"I don't think that I would have met with you." he retorted.

"Quiet true we haven't met till now, but when I felt your reiatsu the feeling of familiarity filled me." he said before letting his reiatsu flow again.

Ishida shuddered at the strange feeling, but then his eyes suddenly widened in horror filled realization. This creature in front of him, one of those who had hurt his friends, kidnapped Inoue and wanted to destroy Soul Society and Karakura this creature…

…was once a Quincy.

"_No…please this can't be he…he can't be the same as me…" _he thought in panic, but he knew that this was the bitter truth as he looked in to the green eyes in which now also spotted realization.

"We are the same…" Ulquiorra said as his free hand found its way on Ishida's check stroking in gently.

Uryuu felt panic raise in him he didn't understand what was happening, but it vanished when he felt they reiatsus entangled themselves in to each other and mixing together. Suddenly a pleasant feeling of familiarity washed over the both of them. Ishida felt his hands being released, but he didn't make an attempt to attack or to run back to the others, he staid anstead waiting for something to happen. Both of them staid like that for some minutes looking in to each other's eyes before they faces started to slowly near each other before they lips met in to a kiss. Ishida stiffened somewhat at the contact, but his body soon relaxed and he wrapped his arms around the Arrancar's neck and he wrapped his arms around his waist both deepening the kiss. He had never imagined that his first kiss would be an other man leave alone something which fell still in the category being a Hollow, but it felt right and only this mattered. When the need for air become to much both pulled away panting from each other none of them knowing what to say to the other so they only stood there in silence.

"You should head back to the others and rest." Ulquiorra said suddenly "The Arrancar and most of al we Espada won't make it easy for you to invade Las Noches." and with that he sonidoed away leaving Ishida behind who had fallen to his knees.

"I…I have kissed an Espada…" he whispered before one shaking hand went up to his lips. He had imagined that the Arrancar's body was cold, but his felt warm and his lips were soft.

Standing up Ishida made his way back slowly to the others hoping that no one had noticed his absence, but as he did so he failed to notice Ulquiorra who was watching him obsidian eyes never leaving the young Quincy…

_Owari _


	31. Sweet insanity

A/N: Still waiting for more suggestions…

_**Sweet insanity**_

* * *

The war had ended with the victory of Soul Society and the bloody loss of Hueco Mundo. The partly destroyed palest of Las Noches was still being rebuild by the few Arrancar who were still alive or not injured badly, the others were still getting treated or brought back to live through the newest invention of the Octava Espada. The gleaming white palace which was usually filled with live was now like one of the silent ruins in the white desert. It was deep in the night and everyone was sleeping or watching over they still badly injured comarades. Everything was deathly silent with only a few sounds created by breathing or the beeping of cardiac monitors, but there was one place which wasn't filled by the silence and soft sounds…

…inside the still destroyed throne room was a white clad person kneeling in the rumble the white moon shining down at him. Aizen Sosuke had only recently recovered partly from his injuries and come here. Everything for what he had fought so long and gave that much up, was this al only that everything gets ripped apart by the Shinigami.

"This isn't fair…" Aizen hissed as he felt al his calmness slip away from him. "Why did everything need to go wrong? Tell me!" he asked brown eyes looking up at the moon, but no answer come.

Kneeling in the silence on the cold ground he drove both his hands in to his hair head bowed. This was not fair, al his hard work was for nothing. He had lost everything, his palace was a ruin, most of his Arrancar death or badly injured. He felt his mind slowly slipping away from him as al the emotions washed over him like a raging storm. So this would be his punishment, loosing his mind he always valued so much and regaining over a death palace. _"Mother I'm so sorry I couldn't keep my promise to change the world…Mother please save me…!" _he felt the darkness of insanity creeping up to him there was no light shining. The air around him was cold and darkness fell over the white ruins of the throne room when dark clouds hid the moon from sight. _"I don't want to be lost in the cold darkness…" _he yelled inside his head as fear washed over him like cold ice. _"Mother please save me…" _

Suddenly brown eyes opened in surprise when he felt warm hands cupping his face gently and lifting it. Brown eyes were looking in to orange ones.

"Szayel Aporro…" Aizen said in a confused tone. His confusion wasn't because the Espada stood in front of him in his resurrected form, he could work better with the patients this way, but the fact that he was here.

"Aizen-sama you should be resting it is already late." Szayel said gently, but he was startled somewhat when he felt Aizen wrap his arms around his waist hugging him as he allowed his fear about loosing himself out.

Szayel gently stroke through the soft brown hair before he sat down on the cold ground so that the other could rest in his lap, arms still wrapped tightly around his waist. He had felt Aizen's reiatsu acting strangely and come immediately here to find out what was wrong. Laying so in the Octava's lap Aizen felt some of his calmness and warmth returning to his body. Opening his eyes he saw the clouds moving away from the pale moon allowing the silver light to break the darkness. The light glistered on the white rumble and remaining soils. Closing his eyes again and snuggling closer Aizen felt the Octava's hand stroking through his hair in a calming manner while his wings wrapped themselves protectively around his body. Feeling sleepiness creeping slowly up to him he didn't fight it, he felt protected and at peace which he didn't feel like hundreds of years. Before drifting in to a peaceful slumber Aizen heard Szayel humming some sort of a lullaby…

…it was rather ironic he feared to loose himself in insanity and then found peace by the creature who himself represented the Death Theme of Insanity…

_Owari _


	32. Morning surprise

_**Morning surprise **_

* * *

It was a peaceful morning in Las Noches with everyone getting ready for breakfast. As usual ate the Espada not with the other Arrancar seeing as there wouldn't really be enough space and some were still sleeping or already doing they work. A groggy Nnoitra was walking through the white halls to get some breakfast, but each time he passed an Arrancar they all either run against a wall, door, soil or each other while others dropped what they were holding and stared at him with agape mouths they eyes wide with shock. Sending them a glare they immediately squirted away, but Nnoitra still fund they reactions strange. Heck even Tesla acted strange this morning, he will have to ask Szayel to check up on him after breakfast then he guessed that he had hit his head when fainting with a blush nosebleed combination.

Finally reaching the entrance to the dining room Nnoitra pushed the white double doors open and entered the noisy room.

"Mornin…" he mumbled, but then stared strangely at the other Espada and Aizen who were fell al deathly silent now and were staring at him with shocked expressions. Grimmjow even spit his tea on Ulquiorra who sat opposite to him, but the Quarto seemed not to notice because he stared at the Quinta.

"Erm…Nnoitra are you feeling well? We could immediately go to my speaking room and I will check you up." Szayel said in a strange tone.

"No Szayel I'm fine, but you should check up on Tesla he fainted with a nosebleed." Nnoitra said while pointing behind him, he started to slowly wake up fully and felt irritated, mostly after Halibel broke out laughing. "And on Halibel to…"

"Erm…Nnoitra could it be by any chance that you haven't looked in to a mirror since waking up?" Stark asked carefully, he was rubbing his eyes every time he looked at Nnoitra.

"No Stark and now could someone explain me what the fuck you al acting so strange?" he asked with both hands on his hips which made Halibel laugh even harder and Aizen slumped down on the table his face hidden between his hands.

"As if Charlotte acting as a woman wouldn't be enough together with Luppi and Szayel being androgorius now is my Quinta also becoming a crossdresser…" Aizen groaned and Nnoitra felt himself pale.

"What the fuck…" ok he agree about the things with the three above mentioned people, but what the hell was this about him and crossdresser in the same sentence.

Running out of the dining room Nnoitra immediately searched for the nearest full body mirror, but when he found one he wished that he was still dreaming. Staring at his reflection with horror Nnoitra let out a blood curling scream which was heard al over Hueco Mundo and even in both Soul Society and Karakura looked some people questioningly around for the source.

* * *

Meanwhile by the Fracción who had finished with they breakfast was Sun-Sun looking around searchingly a tray with sandwiches, fruit and tea in her hands.

"Has someone seen Tesla somewhere and why was Nnoitra-sama screaming?" she asked while still looking for the blonde Arrancar.

"Don't worry he is probably out cold somewhere in Nnoitra's domain." replied Lilinette smiling smugly. It was normal that the rooms of the Fracción were located in the domains of they Espada.

"What do you mean?" Apache asked curiously.

"Well I had yesterday some fun with Nnoitra as revenge." she said still smiling.

"What did you do?" Ilforte asked while grabbing an apple.

"Well I painted his hair blonde with blue highlights, put on him a pink ribbon, replaced his eye patch with a yellow one with a heart on it. I also put him in to a pink dress with white frills, you know he never notices anything till he has breakfast and put violet lipstick on him with matching eye shadow." after Lilinette finished broke the Fracción out in to hysterical laughter, and the most funny thing was that the Quinta would probably never find out who the culprit was.

_Owari _


	33. Three Nights and Three Dates

A/N: This is a second request by _**gagboy**_…

_**Three Nights and Three Dates **_

* * *

He was absolutely doomed that one was for sure, but if he goes down he would rag the one who got him in to his mess in the first place. Ggio really couldn't believe that this was actually happening to him from al people. Sighing he remembered just how he got in to this mess.

_Flashback _

_Ggio was sitting outside in the garden enjoying the warm weather when suddenly a shadow fell over him. Opening one golden eye he was greeted by the sight of one of his fellow Fracción. _

"_Findor please leave me alone." Ggio said as he closed his eyes again to continue relaxing. _

"_No chance Ggio we have work to do." the blonde said grinning. _

"_Hmm…" _

"_Well you have a date like in six hours." this was enough to break the peacefulness of the day. _

"_WHAT!" Ggio yelled in shock as he bolted up in to a sitting position. _

"_You heard me right you are slowly gain the reputation under the Arrancar that you like guys more mostly me…" Findor held his hand up as he saw that the other wanted to protest "so I asked some of the other female Arrancar and I found three who will go on a date with you to help freeing us from this false rumors. _

"_Easy Apache, Mira-Rose and Sun-Sun agreed to help Halibel-sama was busy at the moment." Findor explained grinning as Ggio felt his jaw drop. _

"_Wh…what…" he asked in disbelief. _

"_Now get ready Mira-Rose is the first one." and with that did he leave. _

_End Flashback _

Ggio stood now nervously in the foyer of the Tercera Espada's domain waiting silently. At least he only needed to go eating with her, that wasn't so bad hopefully. Soon heard shoes clicking on the marble floor and soon appeared the Amazon like female Arrancar this time she wore a crimson colored dress with a golden necklace and bracelets. At least she didn't look like as if they would end up sparring or anything bad plus she really looked good in that dress. Offering her his arm and walking outside he still cursed Findor in his mind. That guy really started a rumor about him dating finally girls and he was sure that he had met every Arrancar in Las Noches while walking to the front door with Mira-Rose who tried to not break out laughing. Finally getting out of the palace Ggio opened a garganta to Karakura and both slipped in to they gigai, it felt uncomfortable. Stepping out of the swirling darkness made both they way in to the restaurant…in to the most expensive restaurant in Karakura. Findor be damned…

"You shouldn't feel so nervous Ggio we three will not do that out of pity." Mira said after they were led to they table.

"Gee thanks Mira-Rose, but this is really pathetic that everyone thinks that I'm gay and have the hoots for the idiot who set me up on three dates." the young man sulked as he leaned on one of his elbows.

"Ggio you are a nice guy and a good friend and we do that gladly to help out, and well maybe once you met a girl you will like." she said while putting her hand on his.

"Thanks Mira." Ggio replied with a little smile. "Now we should order something." he said more enthusiastically, but his grin faded away and he stared gapping at the opened menu.

"What is wrong?" Mira-Rose asked a bit worriedly, but looking down at the menu she understood what was wrong. "Oh…" was the only thing she could bring out before Ggio's head made contact with the table.

After they finished with the desert walked both out of the restaurant to head for a deserted area where they could open a garganta to get home. Ggio was sulking and cursing Findor under his nose while Mira-Rose patted him on the back.

"The most expensive…that bastard sent us in to the most expensive restaurant…" Ggio growled.

"I know I never knew this town even possessed such a place." Mira said.

Getting back to Las Noches Ggio walked her up to the entrance of her Espada's domain.

"Well it was beside my heart attack and rather great money loss a nice night." he said grinning.

"True it was nice, tomorrow night you will go out with Apache so get some rest. Night Ggio." she said before giving him a kiss on the check and disappearing behind the door.

Walking back the Barragan's domain Ggio didn't feel al to surprised that Findor was leaning against the wall a smug grin on his face.

"So how was i…" but then his face come in contact with Ggio's fist before the bill was pushed in to his hands. Now felt Ggio really fine.

* * *

On the next evening stood Ggio again in Halibel's domain waiting for Apache feeling more nervous then yesterday. Apache was a tomboy and not that girly like most of the others, but that wasn't actually that what made him feel nervous, but the fact that he had the feeling as if someone was following him and sending him death glares. Apache appeared after a few minutes in casual black jeans and a matching tank top.

"Hiya Ggio come we need to hurry." she said grinning as she grabbed the startled blackhead's arm and started to dram him with her.

"W…what…hey wait Apache where are we going anyway?" he asked while trying to ignore the snickering of the Arrancar they passed and the feeling of dread from his invisible stalker.

"We are going to a box match." she said happily.

The match was in some way interesting and Apache had really fun as she cheered for her favorite boxer, but there was again the feeling that someone was watching him. Well after six rounds, there were two different box fights written out, there was a pause with the referee took the micro and accounted that in the pause they will hold a free-match in which two people out of the out of the watchers could fight. He had only finished this and already stood a tall man in the ring in a black muscle shirt, matching jeans. The man had short light colored hair which seemed in the light to glow pale blue and azure colored eyes a manic grin on his lips.

"Wonder who will go up against that guy?" Ggio asked, but then he felt someone grabbing his arm. Turning to his side he paled up on seeing Apache's grin "Oh…no…Apache yo…" but it was too late he already stood in the ring.

"Wonderful after the gong start the fight." the referee said as both of them got they boxing gloves and the gong sounded.

"Go Ggio show it to him!" Apache yelled in excitement when the two men run at each other. "Thought that guy looks somewhat familiar." she said thoughtfully.

"I don't think that he would be so hard to notice." she heard suddenly a monotone and annoyed voice from beside her. Looking to her side she spotted a black haired woman with green eyes, she wore a deep violet dress. Apache felt her jaw drop when she recogrinaised those eyes. "U…Ulquiorra-sama…" she whispered in shock so that no one would hear.

"Yes…" come the reply as the Quarto glared at the ring and Apache snapped her head back in realization.

Meanwhile in the ring was Ggio sure that after this date he would need to make a visit by the Octava. His ribcage was hurting and he was sure that his nose was broken. The guy wasn't to bothered while beating him up and in his eyes he saw anger. What the heck was his problem.

"This is for you daring to go on a date with Apache." he heard the man whisper in to his ear before a fist hit him in the guts.

"G…Grimmjow-sama…" Ggio whispered in shock.

Well at least now he knew who was stalking him…

After the whole match ended and everyone was heading home helped Apache a limping and heavily beaten up Ggio to walk while Ulquiorra was still glaring at Grimmjow who had his hand on his broken nose. A certain Espada was not pleased to walk around as a woman mostly that some idiots also tried to hit on him, they will be later found in the trashcans around the stadium.

On this night waited Findor also again for him with that annoying grin of his, which disappeared when he saw the bandaged Ggio walking inside.

"Where were you and what happened?" the blonde asked confused.

"I spent my time by Szayel Aporro-sama." he replied, he was tired and only wanted to sleep.

"Ggio Vega don't tell me you mistook Szayel Aporro-sama for Apache?" Findor asked when he shorter man glared at him.

"No, but Grimmjow-sama beat me up in a boxing match for daring to take Apache on a date so I needed to wake with him Szayel Aporro-sama up so that he can patch the both of us up. And believe me the Octava can be cranky if woken up…" he said while rubbing his arm.

"Why was Grimmjow-sama with you?"

"Ulquiorra-sama broke his nose because he had forced him to slip in to a female gigai and dragging him to the match to spy on us." Ggio answered as he made his way to his room leaving a gapping Findor behind.

* * *

The third day come sooner then expected and it passed also as similarly quickly and it was time for his last date. Sun-Sun wore a deep blue Chinese dress for they movie night. Ggio felt relaxed because now would he not get a heart attack when seeing the bill and no Espada would beat him up at least he hoped that. They were watching a horror film and Sun-Sun had he arms wrapped around his arm. He never knew that she got scared by horror films. When there was a scene with the death body crawling out from under the bed while the six year old girl was sleeping Sun-Sun screamed again in fear and Ggio rubbed her back in a calming manner, he could have sworn that he had heard Luppi scream, but he was probably only imagining things. Four rows above them was Tesla glaring annoyed at Luppi who was sitting in his lap whimpering.

"Get a grip on yourself you wanted to come with me to see if Ggio dares to make a move on Sun-Sun." Tesla said as his eyes were fixated on the duo.

"I…I kno…know, bu…but I hate horror films…" Luppi whined while Tesla groaned.

_Owari _


	34. Arrancar Files: The Case of the Missing

A/N: Third request by _**gagboy**_… hmm…this would actually make an interesting new Bleach series…

P.S.: I will get my other fics continued, but for that I need to get an idea for the continuing…

_**Arrancar Files: The Case of the Missing Dog **_

* * *

It al had started on an usual looking Sunday morning. The Espada walked through the endless white halls in the direction of the meeting room. The other Arrancar who were also awake at this early hour went immediately out of they way bowing seeing that the Espada looked both tired and most of them were not in a good mode. Reaching the meeting room Zommari pushed with Grimmjow the double doors apart which opened easily to the push and entered, flopping down in they respective seats.

"Okey what the fuck was this waking service like fucking five in the morning." Nnoitra growled while resting his head in his right hand, Stark was already snoring on the table.

"I also hope for Aizen-sama that this is important." Grimmjow growled before yawning again, his hair was a mess, but he was to tired to care.

"Both of you keep quiet I'm sure that Aizen-sama has something important to tell us and that is the ground why he called us together." Ulquiorra said, but even his tone sounded tired and he had dark circles under his emerald eyes.

"Thank you…_yawn_… Ulquiorra, now if someone would be also so kind to tell me what that important thing is we are here for I would be rather thankful…" said suddenly a sleepy male voice from the head of the table.

Looking over to the side, except Stark and Barragan who were both sleeping, to spot Aizen crawling up from under the table looking tired and his hair looked like back in his days as a Captain. Yawning again Aizen finally sat on his chair looking at his Espada who were blinking at him.

"Aizen-sama…" they said in union.

"If you are here where are Foxy-face and our walking Justice Book?" Nnoitra asked after a while effectively stopping Aizen from dozing of in his chair and re-landing under the table.

Aizen didn't answer only pointed to his right. Every gaze followed the invisible line of the finger to the corner of the room where they spotted Tosen sleeping on the ground while Gin laid halfway on him. Well now that explained why they heard more then two people snoring. Turning back to look at Aizen each Espada exchanged confused glances. If it wasn't Aizen-sama who had called them here then who di…

…suddenly the double doors bust open and a rather angry looking Decima Espada stormed inside like an angry rhinoceros or Ilforte if he is faced with the color red.

"Where is he…" Yammy growled.

"Who is where?" Grimmjow asked.

"Where is he I warn you if I find out that one of you had hurt him is that Arrancar death…"

"Yammy who is missing…" Aizen growled suddenly, the guy could look frightening if tired.

"My puppy has disappeared!" Yammy finally bust out his anger turning in to worry while the sound of heads hitting the table filled the room, meanwhile were four people still snoring loudly and unbothered by the noises.

Five hours later after the seven Espada and Aizen attacked Yammy before making they way back in to they bedrooms to sleep was the Decima patched up and sitting in his domain staring at the photo about a little dog with a Hollow mask covering his head.

"Where could you be…" Yammy said to the photo, he saw no use to having a Fracción, but that little creature had grown to him.

He was still staring at the photo when there was suddenly a knock on the entrance of his domain. Looking at the door he let out a grunt that he gives permission to enter, it is highly dangerous to enter an Espadas domain without they permission. The door opened carefully and two people stepped inside. Looking over them Yammy saw that it were two of Barragan's Fracción the cat and the crab as he thought about them. Both Fracción stopped a few feet away from the Decima giving a little bow.

"What do you two want?" Yammy snapped, he really had no time to play around when his poor puppy could be somewhere alone and scared.

"Yammy-sama we are here to investigate in the case of your missing pet." Ggio said while Findor nodded.

"And how come?" he asked skeptically.

"Yammy-sama we can assure you that we are capable to take up on the case as detectives." Findor said.

"Then get moving you get the case bring me back my puppy." Yammy said finally, sighing after the two left. "And this is the ground why I mean that Fracción can get strange."

Back outside in the hall looked Findor down at his companion who was at the moment getting out a notice book and a magnifying glass.

"Are you sure that we can do this?" Findor asked while the other looked up at him grinning.

"Well you come up first with the idea and we had read through al detective novels in the library." Ggio said.

"Then lets start investigating, let us observe everyone here in Las Noches who had the most against Yammy-sama's dog." Findor said while pointing with his finger on the list Ggio had in his notice book, but then he saw the other going down the hall. "Hey Ggio wait for me."

The two were since a few hours walking through the halls with Findor in the front who thought that he had spotted some muddy foot paw prints seeing that the little creature had yesterday evening plaid in the experimental garden which was created in one of the larger rooms of the palace, where he got of course muddy. The two were so fixated on the little muddy prints that they failed to notice just where exactly they were heading in they search. Well Ggio figured it out when he looked up paling and started tapping Findor on the shoulder in a panicked way.

"Erm…Fi…Findor…I…I think we…we should g…go now…" he said hurriedly.

"Not now Ggio we are on a hot tail, strange I don't remember the halls being this steamy…Szayel Aporro-sama's labor must have exploded again thanks to Ilforte." Findor said as he suddenly bumped in to something or better someone.

Looking up confused Findor felt the blood leaving his face and looked behind him to see a panickaly nodding Ggio before turning back to his nightmare. Well he wouldn't exactly consider it as a nightmare, but only if you are not seen then now he stood in front of a murderous looking Tres Espada, her three Fracción, Privaron-Espada and Aizen-sama's two Fracción only clad in towels. Looking around the blonde suddenly noticed that while they followed the paw prints they accidentally walked inside the female part of the inside onsen.

This was bad…

…but at least they could investigate on they first suspect…

* * *

Szayel Aporro was currently in his lab putting away some books when there was a faint knocking on the door, walking up to it he pulled it open, but found the hall empty. He was already about to close the door again when a faint groan hit his ear. Looking down he spotted two blood masses on his poor white floor.

"Do I really want to know what happened exactly?" the Octava said with his hands on his hips and shaking his head before looking to his left "Lumina, Verona get these two in to the operations room I will need to fix some internal bleedings and broken bones and…ugh I will need to shew back something so I will need anesthetics in a big amount." he said the last part flinching.

Like five hours later were both Findor and Ggio as good as new and Ggio had time, while Szayel was stitching an important part of Findor back, and looked around in the frightening labor. Everyone knew that the Octava was angry at the little dog because he caused the latest explosion of the lab two months ago. He had found many frightening things and some about which he really DIDN'T NEED to know, but no sign of anything remotely similar to a dog. Finally getting out he informed Findor that they can get to the next suspect, but when Findor looked down at the list he groaned…

_**Second suspect: Quinta Espada Nnoitra Jiruga…**_

…damn that will hurt if he finds out about them, in other words will Tesla need to get they remains back to the Octava for a new round of medical treatment.

Walking or better sneaking through the Quinta's domain both thought that they were walking around in some sort of a dark dungeon combined with fighting arenas. The only decorations were only there because as Nnoitra's Fracción lived Tesla also here and Neliel also helped in back then by the decoration. Strangely the Quinta hadn't thrown these things out. Both felt extremely uneasy and didn't understand why Tesla loved it here so much. The two were at the moment passing a wall filled with different types of swords and other sharp weapons when there was a sound.

"Shit the two are back what the Hell should we do? Nnoitra-sama will skin us alive." Findor said in panic, he was to great to be murdered by the violent Espada.

"I have an idea." Ggio said as he pulled out his zanpakuto and took up his releasing pose "_**Bite Off **__**Tigre Estoque" **_he whispered.

Nnoitra was stroding angrily through the halls of his domain with Tesla running behind him to keep up with the taller man. Tesla knew that that when his master looked this angry then it was not wise talking to him even if he wished to calm the other. Ground for the Espada's anger was that the Decima had encountered them while training, his Master hated such things, and accused them for taking his dog. This ended in a rather hard fight which was stopped by Aizen-sama who had ordered a furious looking Octava to stop them. Well getting your spiral cord broken in to half was a good method, thankfully did the Octava only do such things to others which he could heal later.

"That good for nothing brainless idiot…" Nnoitra growled in anger, his hand gripping the hilt of Santa-Teresa.

"Nnoitra-sama please calm down Yammy-sama is at the moment not knowing what he does, we can continue sparring." Tesla offered he knew that a good hand to hand sparring was always calming for his Master even more then fighting with a weapon.

"Did that dipshit ever know what he does?" Nnoitra said with a groan, but then looked back at his Fracción with a twisted grin on his lips. "But I will accept that sparring offer Tesla I put Santa-Teresa away and we can go."

"Hai Nnoitra-sama." Tesla replied smiling, an angry Quinta would have been to dangerous for whole Las Noches so it was his duty to calm his Espada.

The two left after like twenty minutes the Domain and the door fell shut again.

"Damn…that was close…" Findor said while letting out a relieved sigh.

"Yes and Findor…I really hope that it is _Pinza Aguda _I feel…and stop groping my chest." Ggio growled as he was clinging with his hands/paws to the ceiling while Findor was clinging to him.

"You should concentrate on holding up the…AAAAHHHH!!!" _thump, crash…_both had crashed down at the hard ground. "Ugh…my back…Ggio get down."

"Ugh…next time you come up with a plan, but it looks like that if the dog is not here…ah…my poor back…" Ggio groaned while fishing out his note book to look for the next name before groaning.

"What is it…who is next?" Findor asked.

"Grimmjow-sama…"

"That will at least be easy." Findor said.

"Yes, but after him comes Aizen-sama because of that burying the Hogyoku case." Ggio said and now Findor also groaned when he remembered that scene. Aizen-sama needed to be held back by Tosen-sama, Ulquiorra-sama, Grimmjow-sama and Nnoitra-sama till Szayel Aporro-sama could inject him with a rather high concentrated morphine to get him calmed before he has a seizure and kills beside that most of the weaker Arrancar while Yammy-sama tried to hide behind Stark-sama which looked rather pathetic in the option of many.

As guessed was clearing the Sexta from the list rather easy seeing that said Espada was with al his Fracción, minus one who had other things to attend, on a mission to find powerful Menos to become new Arrancar so his Domain was empty. Aizen-sama was a harder case and in his room stumbled both over some things about which they really DIDN'T need to know. After this was it sure that they could never look at the man in the same way again and that photo about a Shinigami in a Captain's haori and long blonde hair which was stuck to the back of the door and full with darts was somewhat disturbing. After finding no clue about the missing dog both made they way to the quarters of they last suspect on the list…

_**Fifth suspect: Ichimaru Gin A.K.A. Fox Faced Bastard**_

Both Arrancar had an ominous feeling when entering the room. They needed already ten minutes to open the door and walked inside. They weren't even in there for more then three minutes when the door bust open again.

"AIZEN-SAMA! SZAYEL APORRO-SAMA!" both screamed in panic as they run out of the room.

* * *

In the same time was Szayel lecturing Aizen who sat with bare chest on the research table, both his stomach and right shoulder were freshly bandaged. Behind him laid dear while Ilforte with his hands on his chest, a wet cloth covering his eyes.

"Really Aizen-sama from al the people here in Las Noches should you know the best that it is highly dangerous to wear something _RED_ if there is a chance that you met _MY BROTHER_." Szayel growled at the brunette who didn't dare to say a word. The Octava just like Captain Unohana had something frightening on them if they deled with the idiocy of they patients.

"Ugh…Szayel can you please give me some painkillers, my head feels like as if it would bust…" Ilforte groaned in pain while his brother was now staring at an roentgen picture.

"No wonder the only ground why you didn't crack your skull was because the fact that you are a tick head and that you usually activate your zanpakuto in your control lost state." Szayel said while putting the pictures away "Lumina bring me please some painkillers."

"Hai Szayel Aporro-sama." Lumina replied happily.

"At least am I re…" but then suddenly the door bust open.

"AIZEN-SAMA! SZAYEL APORRO-SAMA!" and suddenly were both men tackled to the ground by a panicked Ggio and Findor.

"…I will not say anything…" Szayel commented while Ilforte sat up and pulled the clot up on his right eyes while staring confused at the scene.

Two hours of calming talk and medicals later were both Findor and Ggio walking through the halls looking lost. They went through everyone who had a problem with the little creature, but they were each clear. Then who could have done it? The answer started dawning on them when they decided to go in to the large kitchen to finally get something to eat. Up on entering the kitchen, which was one of the most colorful rooms in the main part of the palace which was normally white everywhere, they spotted Niggre looking around in the cupboard containing the dog food.

"Niggre what are you doing with that dog food?" Findor asked in a suspicious tone as both stepped out from behind the door.

"What…erm I was hungry." Niggre replied nervously.

"Sure." both replied with raised eyebrows.

"Ye…yes you don't know how nice this thing tastes." he replied before taking a large spoon of the smashed flesh and ate from it. "See…it delicious."

"Urgh…"

"Ewww…"

After deciding that they fellow Fracción acted suspicious they decided to skip eating and to take up they investigations again. The two decided to keep a close eye on him till they get a confession. The two meant it literally then in the upcoming four day could Niggre go nowhere to not stumble in to those two. He found them sitting in his closet, listening at his bedchamber door, hanging down his ceiling, sitting between his laundry with gas masks, but the most worse was when they come up with snorgless in THE WATER OF THE BATHTUB HE WAS BATHING IN! And you really don't want to find your collegues under your bed…

…it happened after the tenth time in three days that Niggre had enough of his two stalkers and stood now facing them in his bedroom.

"Alright, alright fuck I confess I have that damned mut! Just leave me finally alone!" the Arrancar yelled while the two opposite to him exchanged knowing glances, they didn1t need to tell that they started also having enough…whole Las Noches started to fill with rumors about the two of them having an intimate relationship.

"Well then hand him over." Findor stated in a serious tone.

"Alright, damn you two annoying pests." He growled while lifting the remains of his mask which resembled a helmet and lifted it revealing the little dog who barked happily. "Take him…"

Findor took the little creature and handed him to Ggio, now that they had him there was only one thing to be solved.

"Why did you kidnap him?" Findor asked while they stood by the door.

"Why? Why? Because the damned mut stuffed al the cookies in him when there were some made and I could never get one. Do you think it is fun to bake nearly al day only for the fact that your work gets eaten by THAT!" Niggre growled while pointing at the little creature in Ggio's arms who was together with Findor staring blinking at the other.

"You are joking right?" Ggio asked in a shocked tone.

"Do I look like someone who is joking." Niggre replied while folding his arms in front of his chest.

"Okey." at this turned both Ggio and Niggre in Findor's direction blinking.

"Ehh…"

"I said okey, the next time we will bring cookies for your fucking ass." he growled before pulling a still blinking Ggio out of the room they still needed to get the dog back to his owner, but at least they solved this case finally.

_Owari _


	35. Please release my hand, but not my heart

A/N: Inspired by the latest chapters and a little forum talk…

_**Please release my hand, but not my heart**_

* * *

"_The two of us…_

…_are one…_

_When other Hollows evolved in to Arrancars, they split they power between they bodies and theirs swords. But we split in to two bodies. When we become one again…_

…_our full power is released._

_Kick, Los Lobos!" _

The sky was filled with a tick white smoke is was as if suddenly new clouds would have been created or a tick wall of mist would have fallen over everything. Both Shunsui and Ukitake were starring at the twirling white for any trace of the two creatures who had become one again, but there was no trace of even the slightest movement. It was as if the Primera had disappeared, but then something rose, a black shadow emerged from the pure white and suddenly the white curtain flew apart revealing the Primera Espada in his full form. Shunsui tightened his grip on both hilts of Katen Kyoukotsu this was not good, he couldn't feel the Arrancar's reiatsu pressure properly it was as if he would block him out somehow. Shunsui waited for the other to attack and when he raised his larger gun, head still bowed down and shoot…

…but the cero which left the gun had never hit Shunsui then he wasn't the target…

The sound of a great crash filled the tense air as the ice tower Hitsugaya had created with his remaining energy broke apart, the ice splinters glistered in the sunlight like falling diamonds and from in between emerged the figure of a young dark skinned woman. Toshiro who had watched this felt his breath hitch, there was no way someone could survive this long in cage of ice. Suddenly a great pain flashed through his body, Bankai breaking as crimson blood splashed around him and then his world fell black with the panicked calls of the others like a distant echo.

Shunsui saw Toshiro falling limp to the ground, but luckily he was catched in time by Kumamura who brought him to Kira for healing. Turning his eyes back he spotted the Tres Espada now standing with her back against the Primera. _'So I didn't just imagine that he was always looking at the ice tower when h thought that I wouldn't notice, but looking at her I really can't blame him for worrying.' _he thought, but then his thoughts were interrupted when the female Arrancar spoke, her tone gentle, but also sorrowful as she gazed at the Captain Commander.

"Please don't interfere in any way by the next fight even if it would be my end." she said as her emerald eyes closed and her normal hand reached back.

"As you wish" Stark replied with his eyes closed, his hand taking that of the other gently in to his before both released as she charged against the older Shinigami.

Stark only stood there for a few seconds, his hand still in the same pose in which he held her hand as the wing come up again. _'I will release your hand for this one fight, but your heart will always be held tightly in my arms then you know what they say…_

"Lilinette it is time that we also do something…even if I would like it better to seep in my domain for a little longer." he said in a dark tone which surprised his opponent.

"Al right Stark lets kick they buts!" called suddenly the cheerful voice of the child like Arrancar from the larger gun.

"Yes…" and with that Stark held his gun up pointing at Shunsui just when flames and water crashed together behind his back.

…_Loneliness and Sacrifice go often hand in hand…" _

_Owari _


	36. Groceries shopping

_**Groceries shopping **_

* * *

It was an eventless summer day when Yuzu asked her brother and Rukia to please go shopping for them because she needed to do the laundry. After hearing the word laundry Ichigo immediately grabbed Rukia and they darted out of the door. Now being here in the Karakura market Ichigo fished out the list Yuzu had written.

"So let's see what do we need to get first?" Ichigo asked while Rukia peeked over his shoulders at the list. "Ah yes Yuzu wants vegetables."

Making they way to the vegetables section both suddenly stopped death in they tracks when spotting something they knew couldn't be there namely Shawlong standing by the tomatoes and exeminationg them. Hiding behind one of the selves both Ichigo and Rukia decided to turn around and pretend they hadn1t see the Arrancar as long as there wasn't any trouble. Next on the list was milk so they made they way to that section, but needed to hide again when they spotted this time Di-Roy and Ilforte standing there, the later one staring skeptically at a list in his hand.

"Just for what in the name of Hueco Mundo needs my brother at least two gallons worth of milk, chocolate pudding and vanilla ice? Aizen-sama's order is also strange why does he need so much honey, whipped cream and strawberries?" Ilforte asked in an annoyed tone.

"Mostly if I remember right two weeks ago when it was Halibel's and her Fraccións turn to shop they bought the same amount according to Mira-Rose, but I never saw any or only a little bit in the kitchen." Di-Roy said in a thoughtful tone and also they two spies started ragging they brains at the mystery, but then the three males paled while Rukia went bet red and she felt something warm oozing out of her nose.

"Ugh…Di I think we only should get the stuff and NOT ask…it is the best for al of our mental health…mostly mine…" Ilforte groaned.

"Ooookkkeeeyyy that was something I really DIDN'T need imagine…" Ichigo said with a shudder when his eyes suddenly fell on Rukia who was still fighting her nose bleeding. "Women…" was his only comment before grabbing the female Shinigami by the arm and dragging her with him while looking down at the list, so eggs no danger there hopefully.

That thought vanished soon when he spotted both Nakim and Eldora standing there by the eggs trying to figure out how many eggs four dozen mean. Ichigo immediately made his way to the next item on the list which was beef. Reaching they destination he bit back a groan and hid with Rukia behind a shelf. Just his luck it seemed like as if they could get the milk now then he spotted both Ilforte and Di-Roy, but that what bothered him that they were standing before Grimmjow who was glaring at a list.

Why the Hell couldn't no one warn him that Arrancar went shopping!?

"Ichigo calm down your reiatsu is leaking out." Rukia warned him.

"Damn I was never good with that and if Grimmjow feels it then a chaos will break out…" Ichigo cursed and his throat went dry when the Sexta looked up from the list and started looking around.

"Is something wrong Grimmjow?" Di asked.

"Ah, no nothing I just thought that I felt ah forget it so do you guys al have the things on you lists? Erm…Di why is Ilforte mumbling some incorrect things under his breath and looking like he would do a stampede on someone any second?" Grimmjow asked confused while staring at the angered blonde.

"Erm…just figured out the secret behind some of the orderings." Di-Roy said while looking worriedly at the other.

"Aha…nice for you I still want to throttle Ulquiorra for the damned thing he wants…JUST WHERE THE FUCK DO I FIND HIM HERE A QUINCY?" and as if on cue a certain dark haired Quincy appeared doing his daily shopping. "Oh forget it." he said grinning and grabbed Ishida before he had time to attack.

"Grimmjow we have everything and the money is on the counter as instructed." Shawlong said as he returned with the others.

"Great then lets get back home oh and remind me that since next time is it Ulquiorra's turn to shop that I put Ichigo's name on my shopping list, he get his Quincy and I my Shinigami." Grimmjow said as he and his Fracción disappeared with a struggling Ishida inside the garganta.

Meanwhile behind the shelf was Rukia trying to decide if she should be worried about they friend or laugh at the fact that he got on a shopping list just like Ichigo will while said orange haired Substitute-Shinigami tried to decide if he should now worry about Ishida and go to his rescue or if he should be worried more about himself then Grimmjow's obsession with him started to become scary.

_Owari _


	37. Sleeping dragons shouldn’t be woken

A/N: Yes some of these will have time travel in them because it is so much fun messing around with the poor visitors from the past…

_**Sleeping dragons shouldn't be woken**_

* * *

A group of twenty eight people made they way through the endless seeming white halls. The two people in front of the group walked bravely because they knew that there was no actual danger lurking here as long as they knew they place, but wee still troubled at the fact that there could easily a fight break out behind them and that wouldn't end pretty, while the others following them looked around warily in the unfamiliar territory well except the vice-Captain of the 11th who was looking around curiously.

"Captain Ukitake I feel rather strange here." Kiyone said as she clung to her Captain's arm.

"Try to calm down Kiyone." the white haired man replied, but even he admitted that the strange reiatsu which switched around from being burning like fire and as cold as ice in even timelines made him also feel nervous.

"You al don't need to worry and the reiatsu which fills this palace belongs to the Arrancar, they are our allies now so don't worry." Renji called back before turning to Hisagi and lowering his voice. "I can't believe that this happened it was actually a wonder that we could stop them from killing Ichimaru, Tosen and Aizen on the spot when they arrived here."

"I know Renji and from al times needs Captain Kurotsuchi to go on a science expo in the Material World and Urahara-san on vacation so that only leaves only one scientists we can ask for help and that only three days after the end of the fourth month they helped Ichigo get his new inner Hollow under control." sighed the 9th Division's Captain. It had hurt seeing his old Captain again alive, but les then it had hurt Kira it weren't for Captain Amagai holding him back he would have gone against Gin.

Continuing they way in silence the two Shinigami noted that they didn't stumble in to any Arrancar, but they guessed that they busied themselves to keep everything in Las Noches going. Those four months in which Ichigo staid here together with Orihime and Ishida were those four moths where the probably hardest day here seeing that to get Ichigo's new problem under control the Espada, Privaron Espada, they Fracción and the Exequias needed al to help out. Hisagi needed to shake his head just how could both Aizen and Ishida hold out that torture as to seeing they mates getting torn apart in front of they eyes, he surely wouldn't manage to hold out more then two minutes if he would see Yumi in such a situation even if it was to help a friend, and well Aizen said after everything was over that they would need probably at least a month to recover fully seeing that also the three observers had lost rather much of they energy, Orihime while holding up her shield and then healing the Arrancar, Ishida healing Ichigo and Aizen commanding that thing which is created out of the white sand to dimmer the Arrancars falls at the end of each training session which were like nine times a day starting from six in the morning. After a while the whole group stopped in front of a large white door.

"I hope we found it this time…" Renji said as he strode up to the door. When they arrived here they had already opened like ten doors from which a few held rather unwelcome surprises. Pushing the door slightly ajar and peeking inside Renji pulled back with a satisfied grin and walked inside. "Yo Aizen-saN sorry for the disturbance but we…"Renji stopped in his sentence when cold panic flooded his body, ok he knew that he would surely spot two bundles under the dark silken cowers, but then something slipped out from under one of them and it reminded him on a red tentacles like wing and that meant…"Oh shit…"

Suddenly the door slammed shut and Renji's cries of horror and pleadings haled through from behind it. The past Renji paled and the others were ready to attack to door to save the poor Shinigami when the door opened and a rather pale and tired looking Aizen Sosuke appeared.

"Hisagi if I remember right I had told the Captain-Commander to forget our existence for at least one month so that everyone can recover." Aizen said before yawning, he was also leaning on the door post.

"I'm terribly sorry Aizen-san to be bothering you, but we got this problem" with that he gestured to the wide eyed past visitors from who most of them still had they hands on they zanpakuto hilts "and well the only remaining scientist who could help out is…" Hisagi looked somewhat behind Aizen when the screaming restarted, but this time it wasn't Renji.

"_Why is it so damned hard to understand that after for four months in your time each day getting beaten up, your guts ripped out, disembodied, throttled, being grilled by a fucking Cero, being slashed by a zanpakuto, getting ripped apart literally, getting tossed around like a rag doll, getting your bones broken, dieing and being forced back to live like nine times a day which makes together counted in the time of Hueco Mundo forty thousand six hundred seventy eight times WE ONLY WISH FOR SOME PEACE TO RECOVER!!!" _

"Erm…Szayel isn't on good terms with being woken up from his sleep…" Hisagi remarked nervously thought he agreed with the raging scientist inside if HE would need to go through al THAT he would also want to be left alone to rest.

"No actually he only reacts like that when he gets woken from a recovering sleep you see because there is only the pain there, but no actual wounds can't his Fracción help him, they bodies were to many times demolished beyond normal repair and healed that it hadn't had any time to recover fully. In short for nearly a month will they seep to recover themselves." Aizen explained with a little smile fully ignoring the noises.

"Heeellpp mee…." as everyone looked down to the ground they spotted a rather beat up looking Renji trying to crawl our of the room, but something similar to tentacles wrapped themselves around his body puling him inside "Please not again I really start hating mad scientists!" and he was back inside again.

"Uhm…Abarai-kun I hope you remember that you stand in moment in front of the manifestation of Madness and that till now he hadn't used that against you…thought if I remember right only Barragan uses his theme while fighting." Aizen said in a thoughtful tone.

"Okey I had enough from Abarai whining in there I'm going in." Kenpachi said as he pushed Aizen out of his way and entered the room before either said man or Hisagi could stop him. "_Oi what the Hell is that thing_?" they heard him ask and everyone got a bad feeling when both Hisagi and Aizen slapped themselves on they foreheads and the reiatsu they felt in the room flared up.

"_I will give you in a second a 'thing'!" _yelled suddenly the angered male voice followed by a panicked yelp from Renji.

"I think I will go inside and calm him before he kills them." Aizen said, but suddenly stepped aside when both Renji and a confused looking Kenpachi were thrown out of the room.

"I…_ugh_…_pant_…hate mad…_uh_…scientists…." future Renji panted in pain.

"Strange I can't feel anything below my neck and he only touched me with that strange wing and then plaid with that doll." Zaraki commented confused when Unohana walked up to him while Isane started healing Renji, but her face suddenly turned a mix of confusion and admiration.

"No wonder you can't feel your body Captain Zaraki, your spiral cord was broken so professionally that you probably hadn't even felt it." She said in an admiring tone which started to scare most people around her.

"Thank you and now let me get this straight even if I would be well it would take two weeks for the needed portal to open so you can leave now." Turning in to the voice's direction everyone spotted now a strangely cad magenta haired man standing beside Aizen, two tentacles like wings swishing angrily behind him.

"Okey just what the Hell is…" but Ichigo referred himself from commenting remembering that that brought Kenpachi.

"Really as if we hadn't already done enough getting killed on daily basis isn't pleasant so tell your Captain-Commander that before I go and tell him that he should not dare to wake one of the others they al need they rest to recover to they old strength." the man said before looking sighing at both Renji and Kenpachi. "I will return to my recovering also, but first I will get these two patched up fully as for you Sosuke you get back in there, four breakdowns in less then two days aren't healthy." he ordered.

"As you wish Szayel, but don't take to long you also tend to forget such trivial things as rest in the moment you enter your labor." Aizen said before giving the other a kiss on the check, no one could blame him the reactions he got from his audience were priceless.

"I will not forget and stop messing with they minds, they are already overdone with the fact that they are here." Szayel scolded before leading everyone in the direction of his domain.

On they way there started Renji wondering if the Octava reacted this bad about getting woken up then how would the others react or Ichigo? He shuddered at the thought and vowed to never again dare to wake up a sleeping Arrancar or a Vizardo.

_Owari _


	38. Three kisses are thrice as painful

A/N: Ok here is a new request from _**gagboy**_, I will get them al done, but for that I need inspiration as to how to do them… Wow I'm in a really good mode after reading the spoilers for this weeks Bleach chapter…

P.S.: You guys can see this as the continuing of chapter XXXIII.

_**Three kisses are thrice as painful**_

* * *

Ggio was now really asking himself just what in the name of Hueco Mundo he had done wring to be again dragged in to something so stupid as this. It was two days ago that he had sat in his room and read a nice novel Shawlong had borrowed him when suddenly his door was opened rather roughly with a bet red Findor standing there.

"Okey I have talked to them and they agreed." the blonde said.

"Talked with who and agreeing to what? And by the way what the Hell happened that you are worked up like that?" Ggio asked feeling both annoyed and confused, but there was also that little feeling of dread inside his stomach.

"Well I just got asked by Ilforte if I didn't feel jealous that _my boyfriend_ went out with Halibel-sama's Fracción." Findor growled while Ggio blushed as his jaw crashed to the ground "You can guess that I told him to go screwing his brother or his fellow Fracción who always hangs around near him, but I got a solution I will try to arrange a date for myself and you will make out with each of Halibel-sama's Fracción for thirty seconds." he said while pointing at Ggio.

"WHAT!!"

* * *

_I. Kiss Mira-Rose _

Ggio was sitting nervously at the side of the training ground which the Tres Espada liked to use. He was nervous really making out with them? In Apache's case would Grimmjow-sama murder him if he ever finds out and he WILL find out then secrets traveled fast in Las Noches. Gezz as if most Arrancar had nothing better to do then gossip with each other really. Sighing in frustration he hoped that this would be over soon and at least he would only be beaten up later. Feeling a familiar reiatsu he turned around to spot Mira-Rose walking in his direction before stopping in front of him.

"So it didn't work then huh." she said with a little smile on her lips.

"You can bet on that, damn Ilforte and his stupid questions." Ggio growled when he suddenly felt two delicate hands cupping his checks and lifting his head.

"Well then you still have two girls to kiss after we are done the list is the same as by the dates." She said before sealing they lips in a passionate kiss which matched her personality. Ggio felt his mind going blank when he started responding, but that only held for the first seconds then suddenly the feeling of being watched come over him. Before he could think more pulled the female Arrancar away from him. "Did someone tell you that you are actually a rather good kisser?" Mira asked giggling while Ggio blushed.

"Erm…not that I remember." he said still somewhat flushed.

"Well then now you know and I really need to go now Halibel-sama is going on a mission in the Material World and we got with her, she agreed to send Apache back tomorrow for the kiss she finds the whole situation actually rather adorable as we also." and with that she was gone.

Ggio staid there sitting and looking up at the sky, it actually looked today like a nice day.

"Enjoying your last minutes Vega?" asked suddenly a rather angry sounding voice from behind him.

Turning around was Ggio faced by one of the Sexta's Fracción Edorad Leones who was glaring at him.

"Ugh…"

"You are now a death cat! _Erupt Volcánica!_" he yelled activating his zanpakuto.

"Oh shit…" was the only thing Ggio could say and when someone would have looked out of one of the windows in the east wing of the palace they would have seen a rather large tower of fire and lava coming up from one of the training grounds.

Later that evening was Findor waiting impatiently for Ggio to appear.

"Where the heck can he b…strange something smells burned here?" suddenly the door opened and Ggio limped inside wearing hospital clothing, his long hair reminding on an afro, tick white save was cowering his whole dace and he wore gloves on both his feat and hands which were filled with a blue gale and he was smoking. "Erm…Ggio what the Hell happened to you?"

"Well I spent like three hours by Szayel Aporro-sama as he tried to save as much from my burned skin as possible and well I need to go to a check up tomorrow at nine so see how much of my skin regained back. Oh and Findor come here." Findor did as he was told. "Good, Niggre come here please." he called as they fellow Fracción appeared grinning while flexing his knuckles.

"Erm…Ggio…" was the only thing he could say before he was grabbed by his collar.

"Night guys." Ggio said with a satisfied grin on his lips as he made his way to his bedroom ignoring the sounds of screaming and beating behind him.

* * *

_II. Kiss Apache _

Ggio was sitting on the balcony waiting for Apache to arrive. His body still hurt, but the painkillers he got from the Octava eased it somewhat and his skin still needed to be tended by a salve for burnings, but it was fine and he red color started to become pink. Feeling a familiar reiatsu he mentally braced himself for a new round of beating through the Sexta if he finds out about this.

"Yo Ggi…what the Hell happened to you?" Apache asked confused.

"Erm…a little fire accident." Ggio explained.

"Aha so then we can start?" she asked looking a little bit worried.

"Yes and don't worry there isn't any type of wound that Szayel Aporro-sama can't fix." he said with a reassuring smile.

"Ok." she said.

Ggio had only time to offer her a little smile before he nearly crashed from the reeling he was sitting on when she had thrown herself at him locking they lips in a fierce kiss. When she pulled away felt Ggio both dazed and out of breath.

"Then I'm of now bye." and with that she was gone.

"Uh…" was the only thing he could get out before catching his breath and sighing "…uhm…Grimmjow-sama can we get over with this quickly because Szayel Aporro-sama wanted to arrange some documents today se he won't have much time to patch me up…"

"As you wish death meat." Grimmjow said already in his resurrected form a twisted smile on his lips.

After like ten minutes of intense pain Ggio laid already bloody and panting on the ground. Damn that will hurt till he stuffs himself full with painkillers…hopefully he wouldn1t en up addicted. Waiting for the next Cero to hit him, but it never come only…a pained yelp? Opening one golden eye Ggio needed to hold himself back from laughing because that would have hurt with his broken ribs, but the scene seeing the Sexta Espada being held by the ear from an angry looking Quarto was really something worth a picture.

"Ugh…ouch hey Ulquiorra cut it out…ugh hey let go…" Grimmjow growled winching when the grip on his poor ear got tighter.

"We two aren't ready with our talk about forcing me to pose as a woman mostly that Nnoitra found out and he is annoying me." Ulquiorra growled.

"Then…ouch why the fuck aren't you discussing this with Nnoitra?"

"He is at the moment cussing and screaming death threats at me while Szayel Aporro is putting him back together." Ulquiorra replied with an evil glint in his emerald eyes which made Grimmjow's azure ones widen in panic.

On that day had Szayel Aporro three rather hard cases to tend to and he decided that he really DOESN'T need to know just how some people here in Las Noches get they injuries…

…mostly after he got later that day Findor brought to him by Avirama with some nasty wounds reminding him on the pictures he saw about victims falling prey to some wild cats…

* * *

_III. Kiss Sun-Sun_

His last kiss was set up in the garden of the palace, Ggio had always wondered how these plants could be al kept alive when rain was such a rare thing in the white desert, but something told him that she doesn't need to know and everything was fine as long as this was the case. Sitting there by the fountain with the sweet scent of roses, lavender, irises and many other flowers filling his nose tills he waited patiently. He didn't need to wait long when a garganta opened and the long haired female Arrancar stepped out of it gracefully. Looking around a bit she waved at him smiling before walking up to the place he sat.

"Sorry if I'm a bit late we spotted some patrolling Shinigami and Halibel-sama made us wait till they were gone. You can imagine that Apache wanted to fight, but Halibel-sama made her calm down." Sun-Sun said as she sat down.

"I can imagine." Ggio replied smiling, Sun-Sun really fit in to this place filled with lush green grass, bushes, tall mayesthetic trees and colorful flowers.

"Yes, so should we start? I promised to be back by Halibel-sama's side as soon as I can." she said her pleasant smile never leaving her lips, Ggio really wondered why she was always hiding that smile behind her long sleeves, but his mind sifted back to what was about to happen when he felt the soft fabric of her uniform when she placed both her hands on top of his.

Leaning forth Ggio closed his eyes when they lips met, Sun-Sun wasn't as fiery like Mira-Rose and neither was she as demanding like Apache she was just…well sweet and carrying. Again was the time up more quickly then he had thought and she was already parting from him to return to the side of her Espada and Fellow Fracción, but he understood that. In the lives of a Fracción come they Espada as the first and anything other only after them. Sitting there for a few more minutes his ears suddenly picked up the sound of someone sneezing. Searching for the source of the noise his eyes fell on a bush out of which a scratched Luppi fell out followed by a rather annoyed looking Tesla who tried to pick the Privaron Espada up from the ground. Ggio would have laughed any day at a scene like this, but then the feeling of dread washed over him suddenly. Oh damn…

* * *

Later that evening stood Octava Espada Szayel Aporro Granz in one of the hospital rooms of his domain, arms crossed in front of his chest and with an annoyed look on his face. Beside him stood a sighing Aizen-sama who was called here by his rather annoyed sounding Octava, but seeing this he could only shake his head.

"Okey I said that I would not ask, but Nnoitra is here since three days and he had severe wounds mostly from Cero attacks, Grimmjow will need to stay also here till his bones grow back together, Ulquiorra needed his broken wrist fixed and yes you WILL stay in here as long as I say it. Luppi stop scratching yourself why in the name of Hueco Mundo did you need to lay down in a poison ivy field I don't know, Tesla had only some minor scratches and bruises my brother will be here soon and pick you up. Oh and Ggio, Findor I don't even want to comment on your wounds, really do you know how many hours I spent patching ALL of YOU up!" Szayel was really starting to loose his patience so Aizen needed t place his hands on the scientists shoulders before get activates his zanpakuto then what he does after that will not be a pretty sight. Really his Octava could take out all Espada at once if he wanted.

"Szayel calm down I think each of them will gladly write a report in which they will explain in ALL detail just what had happened in these three days am I right?" Aizen asked smiling and everyone exchanged worried glances before nodding. "Excellent, then I will return to my quarters and wait for those reports." Aizen said as he looked over at the Octava, he had actually planned to speak with the other about the idea if there was a way to wake the Hogyoku fully, but he would have to wait till the other was calm again. When the door clicked shut Szayel turned back to his on the beds sitting patients whom suddenly feelt a strange feeling of dread washing over them.

"Oh and Findor just a question do you know by any chance why my brother stormed in here four days ago ranting something about him asking you a simple question and you answering that he should go screwing me?" Szayel's tone was deathly calm and he was smiling which made each of his patients stare at him with horror filled eyes.

"AIZEN-SAMA!!!" screamed suddenly the whole group and stopping Aizen in his tracks and making him hurry back in to the Octava's domain closely followed by Ilforte who knew that when usually Arrancar were totally panicked they would call for Aizen and Szayel, but when they were by the Octava and were calling only for Aizen-sama then this meant one thing…

…some idiot made Szayel berserk with rage…shit…

_Owari _


	39. Of sicknesses and time portals

A/N: Because I'm still in a rather good mode and well one of my favorite writers here continued they story I decided to pick now this one to start the continuing of the one-shot writings…

P.S.: Requests are still welcome you can come up with anything as long as you have at least one Espada in it…

_**Of sicknesses and time portals**_

* * *

Kurotsuchi Mayuri Captain of the 12th Division was strolling angrily through the white halls of Las Noches. He was angry and would just love to use the Captain-Commander as his next test subject, but with the man being stronger then him he held himself back. Throwing a little glare at the group of mostly confused people he started shaking his head, it al started like such a peaceful day to experiment on those lower live forms he got out of the Material World till he was called by Akon saying that there was a turbulence in the time space continuum…in other words a time portal has opened and now was he sent here with eleven Captains of the Gotei 13, nine vice-Captains, it would be fun meting the Nouvena by accident seeing that Shiba Kaien was strolling beside his Captain while talking reassuringly to Kuichiki Rukia. Well as long as no one strolled away from him he could find Szayel and ask him to help him out, but sadly was Las Noches so constructed that some places hid the reiatsu of the ones present there completely, a good ground for surprise attacks if someone asked him.

"Yo Kurotsuchi how long will we walk like idiots through this maze." come suddenly an irritating voice from behind him. Mayuri needed all his self-control to not go against that fight-happy idiot, really how Szayel could be friends with the Arrancar counterpart of that guy was beyond him.

"Until we find the person we are looking for, this place has many parts which hide reiatsu so it is not easy to find here someone." Mayuri replied with a forced smile.

"I don't care find him now." Kenpachi replied while everyone was slowly backing away from both him and Mayuri.

"I sa…" but Mayuri was suddenly interrupted.

"_I REFUSE THIS!!" _come suddenly a familiar loud yell.

"Wasn't that Captain Aizen's voice?" asked Hisagi as he like the others looked at said man.

"I think so."

Following the noises direction the Captains and they vice-Captains stopped death in they tracks and they hands moved out of reflex to the hilts of they swords as they spotted the group of strange humanoid looking creatures dressed in white listening by a door, some were sniggering while others were making bets on something. Mayuri on the other hand strode forth to the nearest of them and tipped on its shoulder, when the creature turned around most of the visitors let out a shocked gasp at the sight of no one other then Shiba Kaien himself.

"Did I honestly loose my mind to run around in a…is that a dress I'm wearing?" Kaien asked with horror filled eyes when Mayuri beckoned them closer.

"No this is my Espada uniform, if I may introduce myself Nouvena Espada Aaroniero Arruruerie." he said with a little bow, chuckling at the confused gazes he got "I know I may look like you, but I merely posses only the body the heart lays by the young lady." he said while pointing at Rukia who like the others looked lost.

"Yes, yes you will get that explained later back in Siratei." Mayuri said annoyed before turning back to the Nouvena. "Do you know by any chance where Szayel is?"

"Take a lucky guess." said a happily grinning Grimmjow by the door just when the sounds erupted again.

"_No…no Szayel Aporro don't you dare getting near me with that thing and you will definitely NOT put that in to my body…is something that size really allowed to exist?" _

"_Stop complaining Sosuke you will either allow me to put that in you or you will swallow this you decide." _

"_I won't allow you to put that in and your other option to solving the problem is gross." _

"_Stop with this childish act Sosuke and decide finally or I will force one or both of them on you."_

Meanwhile outside were the Espada, Privaron Espada, Fracción and few Arrancar laughing they heads of while the past visitors were gapping at the door.

"Well someone seems to have fun in there ne?" Ichimaru asked a totally bewildered looking Aizen who held a madly blushing Hinamori.

"Let me guess they are getting at it with each other again?" Mayuri asked calmly.

"How the Hell can he ask such a thing that calmly?" asked a blushing Kira.

"That is eas…" Shunsui immediately shut up when seeing the glare he received from Nanao.

"Yes, but this time not as our fearless leader would like it." commented a grinning Nnoitra.

"Well this is what you get if you wake up with a flu and try to hide it, mostly if the main surgeon is laying right beside you." Ilforte commented grinning "I hope Aizen-sama doesn't really think that there is something he can do to prevent my brother from giving him his medicine." at the blonde's words a few Shinigami let out a relieved sigh that they were only imagining things…well at least as long as the full meaning of the words didn't sing in.

"_Damn…why is here a wall?" _

"_Sosuke stop that, you really don't want to force me to activate my zanpakuto?" _

Then there were only a few loud crashes and tell only silence for a few minutes in which everyone held they breath while staring at the door and then…

"_Ugh…Szayel Aporro Granz you are a sadistic bastard!" _

"They are married in our time counted since a whole millennia and he only notices it now?" Stark asked sleepily before falling asleep again.

"Erm…" was that what Omeada brought out.

"He is in duty the combination of Captain Unohana and Captain Kurotsuchi." Di-Roy explained while everyone nodded in perfect understanding.

"Someone has a rather strange taste…in men…" Kenpachi commented while Rangiku patted Hinamori on the shoulders who looked at the verge of tears.

Suddenly there was a click and every Arrancar jumped away from the door and the lover ranked ones hurried away, they couldn't predict the Octava's mode so it was safer to be not caught by him eavesdropping. Looking to the now open door were the past visitors greeted by a man looking like as if he was in his late twenties wearing a white uniform like everyone in this place, he had shoulder length magenta hair, orange colored eyes and he wore rectangular glasses. Smiling in a satisfied way he threw a little glance back in to the room where they could spot Aizen kneeling on the bed coughing while one of his hands was on his throat.

"I told you that I would give you the medicine either on the nice way or with force." Szayel said smiling while perfectly ignoring the glare he received from his patient before closing the door and revealing an extremely large needle he held in his hand which was a few seconds ago behind his back. "Say do most of you really have so much free time or do you want to get a shoot before you get infected?" Szayel asked while most of the others suddenly remembered that they had some _"important work" _ to get done.

"Nice way to get a field cleared Szayel." Mayuri said and some were a bit shocked that he REALLY sounded happy to see the other.

"Ah Mayuri what a nice surprise to see you here, is there something by which you require my assistance?" Szayel asked before peeking over the other's shoulder "Aha I see what the problem is, so shall we go over to my domain then? Sosuke will be pouting for at least one more hour."

"Ah yes and after that he either falls asleep or he gets clingy to you." Mayuri finished for the other.

"Huh how do you know?" Szayel asked a little bit surprised.

"While I was here when Julian got the flu and when it comes to childish behavior by illnesses comes the boy after his father and I remember you not managing to even take a step with him clinging to your leg." Mayuri said ignoring the gapping and blinking behind him.

"Oh yes that is true plus Az is also acting lie that when sick, well if I'm honest is Reina the only one who comes fully after me." Szayel replied before turning around and starting to walk with Mayuri beside him, the others followed shortly.

"Oh by the way how did you make Aizen swallow his medicine, mostly that it made him call you your nick name by most people?"

"Oh I used a little trick n him from which I knew he would never refuse. I simply turned around acting as if he had won swallowed the medicine and kissed him so he had no chance to escape and needed to swallow it." Szayel replied with a little laugh in which Mayuri also joined in.

Meanwhile was the group trailing after them, they minds still trying to work themselves through the information they had gathered.

"Captain Aizen please allow me to say this, you have married a less frightening looking, but still the same sadistic Hollow version of Captain Kurotsuchi." Kaien said and most of the other's nodded... and they were still for the surprise of said mad scientist's zanpakuto.

_Owari _


	40. Birthday surprise…gone wrong

A/N: Yes I was again talking on a forum…you guys can tie this related to chapter XXIX and to the fic I will definitely write…

_**Birthday surprise…gone wrong**_

* * *

It was a peaceful day in July and everyone in the Kurosaki residence was busy. It was a special day namely the birthday of a certain orange haired Substitute Shinigami who was still snoring in his bed unaware of his father and siblings doings in the kitchen and the living room.

Our said hero was at the moment rolling to his side still in a peaceful slumber when there was suddenly the strange feeling of a weight sitting down on his stomach. Not wanting to open his eyes Ichigo tried to figure out who it was. The weight was to heavy to belong to his sisters or Kon, his father usually jumped at him so he wasn't it either, Rukia was still in Soul Society and Urahara learned on the hard way that he should knock before daring to enter his room so that only left one person…they annoying family pet…

…that is if you could call the Sexta Espada that…

Ichigo still didn't understand how this happened, but with a little groan decided to force his eyes open to see what the other wanted again from him.

"Ngh…Grimmjow I hope for you that you had a good ground waking…me…" propping himself up on his elbows Ichigo stared blinking at the Sexta who was currently sitting on his stomach in his resurrected form with his tail waging happily and in his mouth…was that a DEAD rat?!

"Happy Birthday Ichigo." Grimmjow said grinning as he dropped the rather huge dead animal on the blanket.

Meanwhile downstairs looked the rest of the Kurosaki household questioningly up at the ceiling and even the whole neighborhood woke up to a rather loud blood curling scream before someone shouted _'Bankai'. _

_Owari _


	41. About missing books and painful misunder

A/N: And continuing with the writing…this was also requested by _**gagboy **_so two down and one more request from you to go…

P.S.: About the chapter before this one cats really tend to do this, my cat Cleo once fetched me a mouse still alive when I was sick and attempted to bring it to me as a get well present…sadly mom caught her before she managed to enter my room well it was still sweet of her

_**About missing books and painful misunderstandings **_

* * *

It was evening in Hueco Mundo and everyone was already making themselves ready for bed. The halls of the ivory palace were empty and the rooms mostly silent except for one. The usually tidy room of the Tres Espada looked like as if the Winter War would have been fought in there.

"Where could it be?" the blonde Espada asked herself while kneeling in front of the emptied trunk at the end of her bed, her jacket was open revealing the remains of her Hollow mask covering her jaw.

Sighing in frustration she went in her mind through again to see if there was a little chance that she had forgotten it somewhere. After a few minutes she let out a gasp before her green eyes shone up with killing intent. Storming out of her room and Domain she made her way to that of the Secunda Espada. Not bothering with knocking she stormed inside nearly giving Ggio and Findor who were playing cards a heart attack, but neither dared to object against the presence of the female Espada as she hovered over them, her reiatsu cutting the air away in they throats.

"Where is your _Espada._" she hissed and the two Fracción covered in her shadow and only managed to point with a trembling finger at a dimly lit corridor on the farthest side of the room. Nodding Halibel walked in to the direction letting the two males sigh in relief.

"I feel sorry for her Majesty…" Ggio said in a little higher tone then it was usual for him. "What do you think is wrong with Halibel-sama?"

"I would say she is having female moodswings." Findor replied, but then suddenly looked rather thoughtful.

"What is it?" Ggio asked curiously.

"Does that actually mean that Szayel Aporro-sama is also a woman? He has certainly more moodswings then the whole female population of Las Noches…" Findor replied while looking at the other.

* * *

Meanwhile in one of the darker parts of the laboratory needed a certain pink haired scientist to sneeze.

"Strange is someone talking about me?" Szayel asked in confusion as he readjusted his glasses before sighing. "Oh well, back to work this little experiment before I go to bed." he said as a twisted grin, which usually made even Gin shiver in panic and try to hide behind Aizen who either wasn't intimidated by it or hid it better, to his lips while the scalpel in his left hand glittered dangerously as it neared the chest of the poor Hollow laying strapped and gagged on the research table.

* * *

At the same time was Barragan making himself ready for bed when suddenly his door was ripped open and slammed shut again.

"Halibel this is really no way for a Lady to behave herself." commented the old Arrancar.

"Where is it Barragan…" she hissed.

"What is where?" he really had no intention to play around with the younger woman.

"Where is my book…"

"What book?"

"The one I usually read before going to bed and you always comment badly about it when I read it outside of my domain." she said getting impatient.

"Well usually it is not proper to be reading by dinner as you and our Octava tend to do it." Barragan answered.

"I don't care, where is my book…" and with that she already sonidoed to the bed.

"I told you that I don't have it, stubborn woman…" that did it and Halibel grabbed blindly after the first thing which happened to be one of Barragan's many pillows he possessed and threw it at him which he cached and threw it back at her.

This emitted after a few minutes in to a full blown pillow war between the Tres and Secunda Espada with cushions, pillows and feathers flying everywhere in the room. The fight holding on the whole night…

* * *

On the next morning was Ggio walking up to his Espada's bedroom to wake him up as usual, but just as he was about to knock he heard a voice which definitely didn't belong to the Secunda.

"_Uh..ah…I need to say that for someone your age you are doing this pretty well." _there was a faint giggle.

"_You really shouldn't judge a book by its cover my dearest Halibel so do you intend we continue this or are you already done." _he heard Barragan ask in an amused tone as he pressed his ears closer to the door.

"_You think that after doing this al night I would be to tired, well guess what I'm not that type of girl you should see what my three girls and I can do if we all get in to the mode." _Ggio felt his eyes slowly widen and his face growing hot when suddenly some highly censored images entered his head.

"_Hmh…yes I think I should once in a while look then over to you for a longer continuing of probably one of the best nights in my Arrancar existence." _

"_Yes seeing that I have already talked with Szayel, Cirucci, Dordonii and Nnoitra, even if the later needed more convincing on our sides, that they will help me talking to Aizen sama that we should do this together with all Espada, Privaron-Espada and they Fracción."_

"_Yes I think the boys would also certainly like that." _at this statement from his Espada Ggio paled, ok what in the name of Aizen-sama was happening in there, well yes well there were in the whole counted up group only five if Aizen's Fracción also come seven girls, he had no clue what genders Lumina and Verona had even if the Octava referred them as female, but the others were ALL men.

He couldn't take it anymore, putting the tray carefully to the ground he covered his eyes with one of his hands while with the other opened the door.

"Excuse me your Majesty, but would both you and Halibel-sama please cover yourselves and end uhm…that what you were just doing…" Ggio said in a shaking tone.

"Ggio about what are you talking." Barragan demanded to know after exchanging confused glances with Halibel.

"A….about y…you having ermm…being intimate wi…with Halibel-sama…a…and a…about tha…that planned o…orgy…" he finally brought out.

"Ggio, I know I was already thirty when I died and also existed for a long time here as a Hollow. I accept that I'm not a girl from today, but I highly doubt that a pillow fight is considered as something intimate." Halibel said and Ggio finally took his hand away seeing both Espada fully clothed sitting on the ground in a mass of white feathers.

"Erm… uh…then…well erm…I will go no…" but suddenly was the door slammed shut before him.

"Not so fast young man…" turning slowly around Ggio paled.

Three hours later was Szayel Aporro calmly cleaning up the mess he made last night with the help of Verona and Lumina. They were at the moment cleaning the last bloodstains and some guts which fell from the table when a knock come. Sending Lumina to open the door she returned a few seconds later with a rather pale looking Findor carrying some strange mangled bloody mass. Upon seeing it Szayel put down the bloody cloth on the table and groaned.

"And I didn't even had breakfast till jet…" he said while massaging his temples.

* * *

At the same time in the Decima's domain was said Espada attempting to read the book he found in the main living room, but he didn't notice that he was holding it upside down. Not that he would actually understand the book seeing as it held the title "_Why men are like little children"_. Shaking his head Yammy decided that he wanted now breakfast and threw the book carelessly in to the fireplace which had still a few glowing ambers in it from last night when he made marshmallows. As he made his way to the dining room he needed to pass the gates to the Octava's domain, but he needed to stop when he heard suddenly screams and pleas while the Octava was cursing around annoyed about something and mentioning something about…breakfast? Sometimes he really didn't want to know what they crazy scientist is up to.

_Owari _


	42. An evil little thing called mistletoe

A/N: Ok I know that this is at the current moment not seasonal, but I think it would be funny and let's face it she WOULD certainly DO that if they would allow her to run around or at least with one escort…

P.S.: I just noticed it is fun messing around with Gin…

_**An evil little thing called mistletoe **_

* * *

It was a peaceful early day in Las Noches with most of the Arrancar still sleeping not even knowing what would await them if they wake up. A white clad woman was sneaking around the ivory halls a happy smile on her lips. Orihime didn't know how long ago was that she was brought here, but she had faith in the fact that she would be saved, even if she worried about her friends safety. Stopping suddenly in her tracks she shook her head violently to get a grip on herself and to focus on her task again. Looking behind her smiling she was grated by the sight of the still confused looking Quarto Espada and the three Fracción Loli, Menoly and Di-Roy, each of them holding a large box.

"Come please we have still work to do." she said happily.

* * *

Some hours later woke Aizen up from his pleasant sleep. Taking a warm shower and getting dressed the Master of Las Noches walked out of his bed chambers to be greeted by his fellow ex-Captain Gin.

"Ohayo Aizen-sama" Gin said with his usual fox like smile as the other walked up to him, but stopped suddenly and looked confused at the ceiling. "Is something the matter? I know the place looks more colorful then when we all went yesterday to bed, but that doesn look that bad…" Gin said with a raised eyebrow when Aizen pointed up on a little green plant hanging above his head.

Before Gin could reply come suddenly both Loli and Menoly running in they direction and threw themselves around Aizen's neck each of them kissing him on the lips before running away giggling, leaving both men to look bewildered after them.

"Gin…" come Aizen's still bewildered tone as he tried to figure out what has gotten in to his two Fracción.

"Donca ask me." Gin replied.

Continuing they way to the meeting room where Aizen wanted to ask his Espada what was wrong both he and Gin needed to stop again when they heard arguing. Groaning when Aizen recogrinaized Grimmjow's and Ulquiorra's tones. Those two were like little children most of the time. Reaching those two they spotted the Sexta waving his hands frantically as he yelled at the Quarto who looked a shade paler as both of them stood under the same strange green plant they saw earlier.

"Settle down your fight and now explain Ulquiorra, Grimmjow what is wrong…again?" Aizen asked, it was still to early in the morning to be playing a father, then this was the case how he often felt around most of his Arrancar.

"I WILL NOT KISS HIM!" screamed both Espada at the same time while pointing at each other.

"Excuse me…" Aizen was now blinking at his Espada.

"The emotionless emo-guy just told me that he allowed that woman to decorate everything for an Earth holiday and I was just told that it is tradition when two people stand under THAT damned plant they need TO FUCKING KISS!" Grimmjow screamed slowly getting hysterical while Aizen felt a headache nearing, kidnapping that girl seemed slowly to have been a bad idea.

"Then get over with it." Aizen said as a strange annoyed grin appeared on his lips while his Quarto and Sexta stared at him before exchanging a worried glance before they faces started slowly nearing each other, they eyes shut tightly.

"Will this be today or do you need help?" Gin asked grinning in amusement.

Both Grimmjow and Ulquiorra growled before they lips met in a short kiss after which both immediately turned away fro each other and were gagging. Aizen only shook his head while Gin was suppressing a laugh when suddenly two more annoyed voices started nearing them.

"I just can't believe that even after death and becoming Hollows these damned plants founds us again."

"Do you remember how mother used to put nearly the whole house together with these damned things on Christmas?"

"Don't remind me I always tried hiding under my bed till tio Paulo broke in and dragged me out."

"Yes I remember ugh…and I still wonder how the both of us didn't get a phobia about kissing."

Turning to they sides they spotted the Granz siblings nearing they direction both looking annoyed and there was a blush tinting both of they checks. Spotting the others both stopped before they eyes met with the little mistletoe above the two Espada.

"Erm…I think now we really have prof that our dear Szayel Aporro and Ilforte are brothers…" Gin said while hiding behind Aizen as they watched the brothers grabbing they zanpakutou while grinning manically. Both leapt forth, but suddenly stopped staring confused at the empty spot on the ceiling.

"Where is tat damned thing?" Ilforte asked confused when suddenly someone tapped him on the shoulder. "What is it Szayel?" his brother didn1t answer only pointed above them.

Looking up Ilforte noticed the evil little green plant hanging above the two of them and Aizen. Sighing both turned to the brown haired Shinigami and kissed him on the check at the same time. Suddenly Tosen appeared with Wonderweis trailing beside him.

"Does someone know what is wrong today? I was just kissed by Cirucci, Mira-Rose and Halibel." Tosen said confused.

"That's it little ol me also needs to try his chance." Gin said grinning as he stepped under the green plant waiting while the others only stared at him or in the case of two brothers they were glaring at a certain artifact of Hell.

Waiting there a few minutes Gin felt his grin fell when he suddenly stood in front of Apache who glared at him. At the same time turned the others to Grimmjow who let out a strange growl which suddenly turned in to a grin when Gin was thrown against the wall by a Cero.

"That is my girl!" Grimmjow said while punching in to the air.

"Who said that I was your girl?" Apache asked with her hands on her hips before walking up to the Sexta and grabbing the rims f his jacket. Pulling him sown roughly she pressed they lips together.

"Ugh…I was the one under the plant…" Gin said in a whining tone while Szayel was treating his wounds, ignoring the fact that the Shinigami was still smoking.

"Well then I'm of." Apache said as she pulled away grinning and walked away leaving Grimmjow in the same pose he was when she kissed him, the others staring after her.

"Nice one." Ilforte said as his brother joined they group while Gin stood again on his place.

The next person to approach was Yammy and everyone was surprised that Gin could move that quickly from the middle of the hall to the wall. After the Decima left while giving everyone a strange look Gin stepped back under the mistletoe, but suddenly regretted it.

"Oh how great I finally found someone standing under one f these adorable little plants." squealed suddenly a high voice and the color drained from Gin's face.

"Oh no…" Gin managed to get out before he shunpoed away sadly with Charlotte sonidoing after him.

When both left regained death silence on the floor for a few minutes before everyone broke out in to hysterical laughter, while Ulquiorra grinned evilly before also breaking out laughing.

* * *

Meanwhile in the throne room was Orihime happily decorating a Christmas tree with the help of her ferries who returned from re-adjusting the mistletoes, Loli, Menoly, Di-Roy and Szayel's two Fracción Verona and Lumina. Listening to the laughter which the halls reflected to the throne room found a bright smile its way to her lips.

This was one of her best ideas to count down the time till her friends arrive to bring her back home to them, but till that day comes when she can shine over the land again and not be overshadowed by the light of the Eternal Moon…

…the Divine Sun will wait patiently till her time comes again…

_Owari _


	43. The dreaded question

A/N: Oh yes we all know and love it when little kids ask these questions…

P.S.: This scene will sometime appear in a longer Bleach fic from me which after going through all my planning lists will be roughly counted 150 chapters…

_**The dreaded question **_

* * *

It all started with Ilforte sitting with Di-Roy, Findor and Tesla on one of the large couches of Las Noches talking with each other when suddenly the large double doors were pushed open which made the four men look in that direction. From between the slightly opened double doors peeked a little brown head inside, curious orange eyes looked around and little feet walked inside when spotting the blonde he was bound to by blood.

"Julian what are you doing here?" Ilforte asked as he picked up his nephew and brought him to the others.

Ilforte had some hard time getting to terms with the fact that he would be becoming an uncle from his little brother none then les, heck he took the shocking new the hardest anstead of the soon to be parents. Well Aizen-sama was already out cold on the ground when Szayel said _'me' _and _'pregnant' _in the same sentence after being placed on the examinations table of his own hospital wing right after nearly fainting. Ilforte wasn't so lucky to pass out immediately…he remembered that day rather clearly.

* * *

_Flashback _

_Ilforte was running like mad through the endless ivory halls of Las Noches, he knew that Grimmjow was probably still standing there dumbfoulted with his finger in the air and mouth open to speak, but he didn't care. When Tesla run suddenly in to the Sexta's domain when said Espada was telling something him and the other Fracción, it had involved a certain orange haired Substitute Shinigami so everyone only nodded while pretending to be listening eagerly, and told him that his brother had broken together and was now in his hospital wing he darted out. He didn't turn around to see if Tesla could keep up with him or even folowing, something was not right with Szayel since two whole weeks and now this. Up on reaching his brother's domain and finding the right door he walked inside to be greeted by the sight of his brother laying on white sheets, Aizen at his side holding his hand tightly while Halibel, Nnoitra and Neliel stood by the door to not be in Verona's and Lumina's way. _

"_Szayel what happened." Ilforte asked with slight panic in his voice at which his brother let out an annoyed groan and from all the gazes going suddenly to the ground was it not hard to figure out that he was probably the fifth person asking the same question. This got confirmed when Szayel finally answered._

"_For the fifth, and the one asking for the sixth time will be sorry, I'm perfectly fine." the scientist replied. _

"_Szayel, you just gave me nearly a heart attack so don't tell me that you are fine." Aizen said in a scolding tone when Verona appeared and handed Szayel the white paper which probably held his test results before he paled for a second and then started laughing. _

"_Erm…Szayel do you need a few minutes alone with your crazy mome… ouch Neliel, Halibel what was that for?" Nnoitra asked while rubbing is sides where the two female Arrancar elbowed him. _

"_Szayel…" the last time Ilforte had seen the Shinigami look so lost was when he woke up from his coma after three months and the first thing he did was kissing Szayel who immediately pulled away and darted out of the room. _

"_I'm perfectly fine…" Szayel said as he whipped away a tear from the corner of his eyes "…as well as you can be when you are pregnant." _

"_Yes tru…WHAT THE FUCK!" Nnoitra screamed in shock while there was the noise of a body hitting the floor. _

_The two women meanwhile stepped over they fainted Master and were hugging the scientist while Ilforte stood there gapping in disbelief before the welcome darkness embraced him. _

_End of Flashback_

* * *

Yes that was truly shocking and the birth was truly more frightening then anything he had ever experienced in his live as a Hollow, well beside Szayel's mood swings which got more frightening. And some thought that Szayel was frightening when doing an inhuman experiment or being angry? Then they should see him laying in a birth room, sweating, breaking the hands of the ones who were holding his with his death grip, screaming, threatening and cussing while trying to get a child out of his body. The pain in his hand and the sound of his bones breaking were the only things which keep him from fainting, but not from asking Lumina if he could get some valium.

Sitting now here with his four years old nephew seemed the time to go away even faster then usual in Hueco Mundo. Feeling a little hand being placed on his looked violet eyes in to orange ones.

"Uncle Ilforte, can I ask you something?" Julian asked and Ilforte needed to hold back a laugh as to how similar mother and son could become if they were curious.

"Of course Julian what would you like to know?" Ilforte asked, but there was suddenly a strange feeling in his stomach.

"Ok. "the child replied while taking a deep breath "Uncle Ilforte where do babies come from not only between a girl and a boy, but also then when both the mother and the father are both male?" when Julian finished were the Fracción in the room staring at him wide eyed before blushing.

"Well erm…you see Julian it happens like that er…damn…so the case is that…" Ilforte stammered, oh dear Aizen-sama how the Hell should he explain this to the kid.

"Julian that is easy there is this type of bonding between two people who really like each other and then a new live appears inside of the mother." Tesla tried to explain smiling and everyone let out a relieved breath that this was over.

"Uhm…but if that bonding results in a child then why doesn't have uncle Ilforte and uncle Di-Roy a child or you with uncle Nnoitra or he him and aunt Neliel?" Julian asked and Findor really started to worry at the unhealthy looking red color burning on the checks of his friends.

"M…me…me a…and…N…Nnoitra-sa…sama a…and a c…child…" Tesla finally managed to get the sentence out before fainting.

"He is out." Findor said while fanning the out cold blonde.

"Uh…Di, please help me out…" Ilforte looked at his mate pleadingly, but the other was shock frozen and mumbling something from which Ilforte could only make out his name and the word _'child'_, in other words no chance for help there.

Findor suddenly felt eyes on him and he knew that it was his turn. Damn the fact that Fornicarás had that damned hidden ability to get the Octava knocked up by no one other then they boss who seemed to posses some sort of kinky side to him. Then it suddenly hit him hoping that this will work.

"Say Julian you know about your mom's ability Gabriel when he is in his resurrected form?" Findor asked hopefully.

"Yes mommy told me everything about his powers." Julian answered happily and Ilforte cringed, really he couldn't get used to the fact that someone was referring with _'mommy'_ to his younger brother and he only smiled at that.

"Good, now you see babies come to be and are born in a somewhat similar way." Findor explained grinning, but then both he and Ilforte saw Julian pale.

"Does that mean that mommy needed to eat daddy first before having me? But I don't remember myself eating myself out of mommy." Julian said as the two males shuddered at the frightening image and Ilforte wanted to go bull on Findor, Szayel will surely kill him if Julian gets nightmares because of this.

"Ugh…no Julian don't worry. Say why don't you ask your mom he will definitely explain it to you and please ask him if he can send us someone with smelling salt." Ilforte said smiling.

"Kay. " Julian replied as he hopped from the blonde's lap and waved good bye before exiting the room to go in to is mother's labor.

"Puh…at least we survived that one…Say Ilforte will Szayel manage that explaining?" Findor asked after a few minutes.

"Did you ever get a whole sex-ed class from your eleven years old little brother regarding all three types, hetero, lesbian and gay." Ilforte said in a strange tone which made Findor sweatdropp.

"Erm…no…"

"I did and Szayel even put pictures out…and he didn't even blush while explaining even some poses…" the blonde Arrancar groaned at the memory.

"In other words if your brother weren't so devoted to his work as a scientist and to get us all patched up, plus the fact that he is an Espada and beside that good in restraining himself would Aizen-sama never allow him out of the bedroom." Findor finished while the other nodded.

"Yes and oh Findor." Ilforte said suddenly with a grin the other only saw on the younger Granz brother.

"If in the upcoming minutes my brother storms in here demanding who gave his son frightening thoughts then you will take the blame for your brilliant explanation." Ilforte said grinning before he attempted to get Di-Roy out of his shocked trance.

_Owari _


	44. Cake surprise

A/N: Don't even ask how this thing come to be…the idea hit me while listening to the soundtrack of the Bleach Musical and then wrote this while listening to the soundtrack of Romeo & Juliet and from all languages in France…

_**Cake surprise **_

* * *

The air of Las Noches was filled with excitement for the big party which was planned for the night. Through a little hint given by Gin found the Arrancar out that they Master had birthday and so were most Arrancar busy in the west part of the palace to set up a party for the night while Gin and Tosen planed a little earlier one with a surprise. Gin come up with the idea to get Aizen a rather big five layer white chocolate cake with strawberry filling and outer decoration and with the bonus of a naked female getting out of the cake. And here come the problem Gin tried to hint his idea to some of the female Arrancar which well…erm…brought us to this situation…

"So Tosen please explain me again how this happened." Szayel said as he gestured with one hand to the examinations table where a slightly twitching, smoking and black Gin laid.

"As you see Szayel Aporro because Aizen-sama has his birthday today Gin decided to give him a cake surprise before tonight at eight the party starts and well he…This is really tasteless, he wanted one of the female Arrancar to appear from inside of the cake…uh…naked and he tried hinting this and well, you see what come out." Tosen finished with a little blush as both of them threw one more side glance at Gin.

"I see his hinting was a failure." Szayel said while pushing his glasses further up his nose. "Well then I will now patch him up." but just as he was about to get to work sat Gin up and grabbed the scientists hands.

"Your are also pretty feminine and could really go through as a woman, I don think Sosuke would mind to much." he said grinning and Tosen immediately left the room just in time when suddenly whole Las Noches heard and angry scream and an explosion.

Opening the door again slowly Tosen only shook his head when Gin's pained moans and Szayel's angry mutterings hit his ears. Really everyone here was to childish. It actually took the scientist one hour to get the Shinigami fixed again, which Gin found rather painful, but he still held on to the fact that Szayel should get in to the cake. After one more hour had the scientist enough and he agreed to this crazy idea.

* * *

It was one in the afternoon and seven hours before the start of the secretly planned party. Aizen was currently sitting in his throne room musing about the fact just where his Arrancar had disappeared to and why his Espada acted so strange around him ordering everyone around, but when they saw him they looked nervous and were strange…erm…stranger then normal. Did he forget something important or were they plotting a rebellion against him? Sighing he suddenly heart the door open and his two Shinigami comarades appeared with a rather large cake.

"Happy Birthday Sosuke." Gin called smiling.

"So it was today it is nice that you remembered." Aizen said a bit shocked that he had forgotten about his own birthday, but of course he didn't show it.

"Yep who would forget that and we have also a present." Gin said grinning when Szayel finally managed to get out of the cake, fully covered with pats of white chocolate, strawberry cream and the fruits themselves glaring at Gin.

"You never told me that this was a **whole** cake…" he hissed before placing on a smile and turning to Aizen who was at the moment staring wide eyed at the trio "Happy Birthday Aizen-sama" he said while both gin and Tosen stepped aside when Aizen approached.

Tosen nudged Gin to know how Aizen had reacted seeing that the whole room was deathly silent. Gin didn't answer as he was suddenly starting to think hard because of the feeling that he forgot something. Meanwhile stood Aizen in front of the cake, brown eyes locked with that of his now blushing Octava before later felt two fingers cleaning down the strawberry cream he had on his check before bringing it to they owners mouth.

"No I remember I should get some of the cake befo…" Gin suddenly stopped talking as his smile fell. "Forget it, it is already to late…" he whined while Tosen still stared at him questionably, well that is before strange sounds hit his ears.

"Gin…" Tosen said.

"Yes…the cake is ruined…I will definitely not eat something which even one body part of those two touched." the ex-Captain moaned in despair, he really wanted some of that cake.

"Erm…Aizen-sama after you are done well…come please to the ballroom punctual at eight your Arrancar have a surprise for you…" Tosen said hurriedly while dragging Gin out of the throne room. For the first time in his live was he happy to be blind, but that didn't stop him from blushing like mad as he guessed just what was happen ing in there.

"Damn Sosuke and his kinkiness…"

"Gin please refer yourself from commenting any further you will get cake on the party."

_Owari _


	45. Everything is fair in Love & War

A/N: Third request from _**gagboy**_…it took me some time to figure out how to write this and it was not easy…

_**Everything is fair in Love & War**_

* * *

It was a calm morning in Las Noches with the Arrancar slowly waking up from they deep slumbers. The only three Shinigami of the palace were calmly making they way to the kitchen to get something to eat. They were just passing the gates which would lead to the domain of the Tres Espada when suddenly the doors flew open.

"I TOLD YOU THAT HE IS MINE!" yelled the three Fracción of said Espada as they darted through the hall in a white blur letting the three Shinigami stare after them confused.

"Kaname, you might want to put Gin down now because that scene only looks disturbing." Aizen commented as he looked at the blind man who still held the other bridal style.

Meanwhile were the three female Arrancar standing on the balcony glaring at each other. It was actually not unusual to see them fight with each other, but the ground was this time something surprising. The three girls found out like two months ago that they like the same guy namely the Fracción of the Secunda, Ggio Vega. They started to get enough of the constant wars mostly that both Halibel-sama and Szayel Aporro-sama also started looking at them suspiciously, it was not normal for Fracción to be brought in to the Octava's domain nine times a day for medical treatment…even Tesla wasn't THAT often there and this each day. So they decided that they would start a contest who manages to get a reaction out of him till tonight has won. Nodding to each other each made themselves on they way to find Ggio.

Said Arrancar was currently sitting in the large garden enjoying the pleasant day well this was till suddenly the strange feeling of being watched hit his senses. Looking around he suddenly spotted Ilforte nearing him smiling.

"Hey Ggio." the blonde greeted smiling.

"Hey Forte, how are you?" he asked as the other sat down beside him.

"Fine Szayel got my arm fixed, but still got a large scolding" he said while shaking his head smiling "really getting scolded by your younger brother…"

"Yes I can imagine, hmm…what is in that box?" Ggio asked suddenly as he looked at the large box beside the blonde.

"Oh I nearly forgot you know that this time was it the turn of our Privaron Espada to go groceries shopping and they got also a large amount of sweets and cake. I brought your slice also out Szayel only allowed everyone one slice because he doesn1t want later to deal with our upset stomachs." he replied while handing the other a slice of chocolate cake.

"I can imagine that no one dared to object."

"Yes Gin tried, but it ended with him hiding behind Aizen." at this both broke out laughing.

"I would have loved to see that." Ggio said before taking a piece of the cake in to his mouth.

They were eating peacefully when there was suddenly a large crack hit they ears and they were sure that they had heard three screams before the big splash. Meanwhile by the lake were three certain girls crawling out of the water. They had hidden themselves on a tree to see if they would find some evidences namely Ggio mentioning something to any of the other Arrancar. Sadly this wasn't the case and the branch failed to carry they together counted body mass any longer and broke down sending all three in to the water. Growling the wet trio made they way back to change.

Halibel was currently in her domain looking around for her three Fracción, a tray with three four cake slices in her hands. She was about to go look around in the other parts of the palace when suddenly the gates which lead to her domain opened and three wet girls stomped inside. The Tres Espada blinked when they passed her, water dripping to the ground from they bodies.

"Girls, what happened?" she asked in confusion.

"We went only swimming Halibel-sama." Mira-Rose replied putting on a smile.

"Uhm…then please dry yourselves before you get a cold then come back here I have your cake here." she said.

"Hai Halibel-sama."

They second investigation was to find some evidences inside his bedchamber, this proved to be a hard task from the seeing that they first needed to sneak inside the Secunda's domain and right after that they needed to find his room. Let's just say that they won't ever manage to look at Findor in the same ways ever again and Avirama had a disturbingly large collection of penguins in his room, they really didn't need to know. It didn't go well even after they found Ggio's room because after two minutes appeared suddenly Barragan who was looking for him in the doorway. He escorted the three back to they confused Espada after scolding them for one hour. They also tried to sneak after him in to the men's shower, but they missed him and anstead had the chance to see a rather hot show between two really unexpected people. Szayel got all three later as patients for a blood transfer. Looking at they failed attempts the trio decided to go for the direct offensive, the first one was Apache, after winning four times in paper, rock, siscross. She decided to make a confession so she followed him inside the library and leaned against the book shelve on which's other side he went.

"I was running after you nearly all day and well…erm…I know that this will sound strange especially from me, but I really like you." she said with a little blush as she heard footsteps nearing her.

"I knew that you liked me." Apache suddenly snapped her head to the side to stare in to the grinning face of the Sexta Espada, at the same time were both Mira-Rose and SunSun trying to not break out laughing at the other's expression.

Szayel had just entered the library with a book in his arms as he was talking with Nnoitra when suddenly a white-blue blur swished past them.

"What the…"

"Nnoitra, would you please help me to get Grimmjow in to my domain?" Szayel said sighing while the other was staring at the large hole in the wall.

"Nice catch Apache, at least when you loose you will still have someone to date." Mira-Rose commented grinning while the blue haired girl was breathing hard after firing a rather large cero at the Sexta, SunSun only giggled.

"Mira, shut up it is now SunSun's turn." Apache commented.

Ggio was sitting again in the garden by the fountain when the petite Arrancar approached wearing a white cape around herself. Apache and Mira-Rose dearwhile were hiding in a bush near the fountain to see everything.

"Hello Ggio." she greeted her fellow Fracción smiling.

"Hello SunSun how are you today?" Ggio asked.

"I'm fine thank you for asking, you know I have a surprise for you."

"What he Hell is she planning?" Mira asked as she looked down at Apache.

"Beats me, but Ggio's cell is ringing and SunSun only sta…WHAT THE FUCK!" both girls were staring gapping at they friend who stood there in a rather erotic violet lingerie, to bad that Ggio had already departed, but someone other come to see the scene.

"SunSun!" yelled suddenly a shocked voice.

Turning around she come face to face with a shocked looking Tesla while at his feet laid Luppi with his bleeding nose. SunSun blushed crimson and tried to grab her cloak, but Tesla got it sooner and covered her with it his eyes were closed and he was blushing. Well no one wants to se the person they view as they sister in something like that. Suddenly hit laughter they ears and the blackhead glared at the bush were the other two were laughing hysterically.

"Uhm…Mira-Rose, Apache…I wouldn't sit in there that is poison ivy you are sitting in." Tesla commented and SunSun started giggling while the other two jumped out. "I think we will need to visit Szayel Aporro-sama."

The last on the line was Mira-Rose, her plan was easy like a lion she would first sneak on to her pray and then attack. Well at least this was what she had planned, but after sneaking inside the Secunda's domain to get to Ggio who was in his room she returned only two minutes later, her face nearly as pale as the Cuatro's skin.

"Mira-Rose what is wrong?" SunSun asked a bit worriedly.

"Say something already." Apache snapped.

"I…I just heard Ggio talking on his phone…"

"And…" the other two asked.

"He said that he couldn't await his NEXT date WITH Halibel-sama…" she finally managed to bring out shocking the other two.

"Mira…you are joking right?" Apache asked in disbelief, but the dark skinned Arrancar only shook her head. "I can't believe it, I mean she is an Espada and he is only a Fracción."

"Says the Fracción to who the Sexta Espada confessed in his own way today." Mira replied smirking while the other blushed.

"Shut up Mira…" she growled.

"We need to stop that date." at this both of them turned to the blackhead.

"What do you mean?"

"We need to stop Halibel-sama from going on a date with Ggio and I already have a plan." SunSun said as she looked at her friends smiling. "What would you think if we try setting Halibel-sama up with one of the other Espada."

"Good idea, but which?" Apache said.

"I thought about Stark-sama." SunSun said and the other two nodded grinning.

Operation _Winning his heart _will be set aside for a while, now has operation _Espada Matchmaking _the top priority.

_Owari _


	46. Dream or Reality

A/N: Again a request from _**gagboy**_, this will be a short one plus this has a through the requester's wish has a Star Wars reference in it…

P.S.: I will try to get more then this chapter up, got in to a good modem y cat Atem got a litter in other words four new kittens and they are all pure black like they mom…

_**Dream or Reality **_

* * *

Chad was running through the endless ivory halls inside of Las Noches. They had sworn to each other that they would make it through this alive and save Orihime from Aizen and the Arrancar's clutches. He was running as fast as he could when in the exact moment he entered a larger room where suddenly a crushing reiatsu flooded his senses nearly forcing him to his knees. Strengthening his body and calling up on his power Chad stood ready to face his opponent. Looking around searchingly the sound of footsteps reached his ears, echoing in the large empty room. Chad felt as if he would stand inside a burry chamber. He tried to find out from where the steps come, but it had no use he would need to wait till his opponent arrives by him. Swallowing hard he forced himself to wait while the steps got louder with each second, or was it the beating of his heart? Suddenly the steps stopped and a figure emerged from the shadows.

"I must admit, I was certainly surprised when Aizen-sama told us that you were one of the ones entering Soul Society and fought par with the strongest Shinigami and now you have invaded Las Noches." said a stern voice.

Looking at the figure he noted that the Arrancar looked lie a man in his late sixties, but his arms showed strong muscles, there was a strange crown like thing on his head probably the remains of his Hollow Mask. He had something familiar to him, but he had no time to think about that.

"Who are you?" Chad asked.

"I'm Secunda Espada Barragan Luisenbarn." the other said and Chad swallowed hard, he was standing in front of the second strongest Espada.

"I see. I'm Yasutora Sado." Chad said before making himself ready for attack, the Espada only smiled.

Taking a deep breath Chad charged forth and attacked, but the Espada didn't move or make any attempt to attack and he easily blocked it with one hand. Jumping back Chad looked confused at his opponent who started laughing.

"Your fist had become strong since the last time I saw you." the Arrancar said.

"What do you mean."

"Really Sado I thought you had figured it out already. Sado I'm your Abuelo." Barragan said in a calm tone as he held one hand out in to his grandson's direction.

Chad felt shock washing over his body, his knees lost they strength and he went to the ground.

"No…you can't be Abuelo…" he didn't understand, his grandfather, the man who had teached him so many things had become a Hollow and was now the Secunda Espada. Balling his fists he felt his nails breaking through his skin, but he didn't care. His grandfather, the man he loved, the man he respected was now one of they worst enemies. "NNOOO!!!" he screamed when he felt hot tears streaming down his checks.

* * *

Dark brown eyes suddenly flew open as a young man sat up in his bed, hands clutching the sheets. Chad took heavy breaths to calm his wildly beating heart, his body was covered in cold sweat. Drawing one shaking hand through his hair he leaned back on the pillow.

"It was only a nightmare." he said sighing.

There was no chance that his nightmare was reality. He felt only nervous because of tomorrow when they would go to Hueco Mundo to save Inoue. His Abuelo was dead and peacefully living his new live in Soul Society, he couldn't have become a Hollow. There was no way that he was now there in Hueco Mundo, serving Aizen as his servant. He would not accept this, that nightmare had no meaning to it…

…it was only a bad dream…

* * *

Meanwhile in Las Noches was the Secunda enjoying a slice of cake in front of the large fireplace when he suddenly needed to sneeze, this happened in a rather unfortunate moment because he accidentally bit his tongue. Cursing on the inside he set the plate down on the table and made his way grumpily out of his domain. He will have to wake the Octava to stitch his tongue back together.

_Owari _


	47. Double date

A/N: Forum talks are really the best places to get some ideas…

_**Double date **_

* * *

It had all started with the innocent idea of a double date. Ishida had suggested the idea seeing that both of them were since the end of the war dating two ex-Espada. Ichigo wasn't that surprised that he had ended up with Grimmjow, the Sexta was obsessed with him since the first time he spotted him, plus it turned out that he didn't only want back then to defeat him, but also to fuck him senseless.

Really romantic…

Ishida's case on the other hand surprised everyone. Who would have thought that they stoic Quincy would actually get hooked up with the emotionless Cuatro Espada. He always needed to chuckle when remembering the look on the face of his friend's father while his own put an arm around his shoulders commenting how cute they look together. Let's just say after the comment was the idiot running for his live threatened by an angry Quincy and his arrows. So yes that was a shock, but after a while could everyone notice that Ulquiorra really was the perfect match for the blackhead.

But would he have known at that moment what would happen he would have refused it immediately and staid at home even if it would mean that he would have problems waling for a few days. Sadly it was now to late to refuse and he would rather leave out the experience of getting a hole in to your chest by Ulquiorra, again and then Grimmjow stepping up for his protection…old Yama would literally grill his ass because of that destruction. He needed nearly two hours, and the promise for sex in an elevator tomorrow, to get Grimmjow in to that deep blue smoking. Damn Ishida and his idea to go in an exclusive restaurant. After getting in to his own black one both got in to his father's car, he would never let Grimmjow drive that thing again when HE was also sitting in it, and started the engine. Ishida was already waiting for them by the entrance, both he and Ulquiorra wore white, luckily hid Urahara's gigai the remains of they Hollow Masks. Everything went actually well till the second curse.

"Ishida, do you think that this was a good idea to bring these two here?" Ichigo whispered while leaning over the table.

"I'm starting to thin that it was a bad idea." the other replied.

"I agree."

"Let's hope they will behave till the end of the desert." Ishida said as both of them looked over to they mates who were glaring at each other and suddenly let both Substitute Shinigami and Quincy out a relieved sigh that they managed to convince the two Arrancar to leave they zanpakutos at home.

Ichigo was now sure, never go on a double date when it involved the Cuatro Espada…

_Owari _


	48. You look like a woman

A/N: And again a short one…

_**You look like a woman **_

* * *

Apache was pissed beyond belief and most of all she was embarrassed. She cursed inwardly when the lipstick touched her lips, she had lost a bet to SunSun and now she needed to pay for it. In other words she would get a complete makeover, and that damned bitch even dared to as Charlotte to help her with the re-styling of her fellow Fracción.

So now she was sitting here since nearly one hour and enduring this silly grisliness being done to her. She let out a frustrated growl, her mood was dropping dramatically.

"Don't be like that Apache, you will look great." SunSun commented smiling, she was really enjoying this.

"I agree with SunSun Apache, you are a pretty girl so you really shouldn't hide it." Charlotte commented.

"Whatever, just get over with it already."

After one more hour stood the two Fracción in front of they creation looking admiringly at her. Apache could tell by the sight of they stupid smiles that they were pleased with what they had done. She on the other hand felt strangely uneasy, a feeling which she hated and would have loved to beat up her two tormentors, but then happened something much worse then getting a makeover from those two…

…the door opened and in walked no one other then the Sexta Espada Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez himself.

"Yo Apache I wanted to k…" the Sexta suddenly fell silent as he stared gapping at the dark blue haired Arrancar standing there between SunSun and Charlotte.

She was wearing a red dress which hugged her delicate form perfectly, her nails and lips were painted blood red, Grimmjow needed to admit that, that color suited her and made a perfect contrast to her smooth looking peach skin, she also wore pale blue eyeliner, two sapphire earrings and two golden bracelets on her right wrist. All in all she looked gorgeous.

"Erm…Grimmjow…are you alright?" Apache asked, she felt strange with the other staring at her like that, it made her blush. The Espada needed some minutes to finally react, but it would have been better if he would have kept quiet.

"You look like a girl" Grimmjow stated bluntly.

* * *

"Do I really want to know how Grimmjow managed to break his nose, loose five teeth, get second degree burns, four broken ribs, internal bleedings, a blue eye, a broken arm and a twisted ankle?" Szayel asked while staring incredulously on the clipboard in his hand while shaking his head.

"Well… erm…you see Szayel Aporro-sama…" SunSun said while staring at the ground not daring to look at the Octava.

"…well…uhm…Grimmjow-sama realized that Apache was a girl" Charlotte also failed while playing with his fingers.

"Why am I not surprised about this idiotism, I will get to Grimmjow right after inspecting Apache's broken wrist. Really sometimes I feel like a mother here." Szayel said groaning as he made his way to the second examination's table which's inhabitant was meanwhile glaring daggers at the blue haired Espada.

Really Aizen-sama was right, the Arrancar acted all like little children…

_Owari _


	49. Bridenapping gone wrong

A/N: Well I'm again at it with this particular theme for the next two chapters…

P.S.: Who got curious should read my Black Cat story: _'Wedding bells and sweet chaos' _and if someone wants I can do a similar one for Bleach

_**Bride-napping gone wrong **_

* * *

The ivory palace of Las Noches was buzzing from live and excitement at the big event which was about to be taking place in a few minutes. The big even was the wedding of Aizen-sama and they Octava Espada. Well they got pretty close after the War had ended and everything was being rebuild, well the nearing mostly went back then from Aizen's side out which most of the female Arrancar found it adorable. Nearly a month ago managed Aizen to get the question out and now was everything set up for a proper wedding. It turned out that Neliel's mother back then was a wedding planer who always too her daughter with herself to her job so had the green haired beauty had the leading role by the whole event. It was really a good thing that the Arrancar remembered after a while they whole past so they had six master chefs, a whole band to play classical music, the rock band would have work by the party later.

Now was everyone gathered in the large dome in which the wedding would take place. The room was richly decorated by roses of every color, irises, lilies, bachelor buttons, dahlias, and fuchsias, white silken ribbons, on the ground laid a crimson carpet, from the marble souls and hung wisteria flowers lie a purple waterfall. All in all looked everything beautiful and Aizen felt really touched as he stood in front of the altar in his traditional kimono. He needed to admit that he felt somewhat nervous about the whole thing, but he felt touched at the hard work the Arrancar had done. Everything was set, he got his Primera to play his first men, Ulquiorra was strangely still missing, and now was Lilinette keeping one eye on him that he shouldn't fall asleep in the ceremony. Szayel got Nnoitra for that role who strangely agreed without hesitation and the female Fracción, two Privaron and they Tres Espada plaid the bridesmaids. For a priest they surprisingly got Zommari who turned out to have been a priest back in his time as a human. Soon the music started to play signaling the arrival of the '_bride'. _Szayel wore also in a traditional outfit well with the little changes they made seeing that they weren't human or alive anymore, he was led inside by the Secunda Espada. Aizen saw throwing a glare at both Yammy and Grimmjow that they should dare to comment and they would feel sorry. Reaching Aizen's side went Barragan black to his place and Szayel flashed him a little nervous smile. He really looked stunning and he finally had the scientist only for himself alone, well at least as long no one gets injured that it, then he will have to let him do his work. The ceremony in itself went rather smoothly that is till they come to a certain part;

"And if someone in this hall knows something which would speak against this bonding then they should spe…" Zommari suddenly stopped talking in mid sentence when there was suddenly a white-golden blur and suddenly was Stark missing.

Everyone stared blinking around in confusion about the sudden disappearance of the Primera till he landed in a confused looking Halibel's arms, Stark was also blinking in confusion.

"Erm…let's continue shall we?" Zommari said, but then there was again a blur and this time was he missing, but returned also a few seconds later.

For the following times went the bridesmaids missing for a few seconds and Zommari two more times, after that Nnoitra who after returning grabbed Santa-Teresa and started grinning manically.

"This time I will get him." he said grinning.

"Erm…Nno…" but suddenly Aizen was the one disappearing as he found himself swept up to the balcony above the altar. Turning around he was faced with his awkwardly grinning soon to be brother-in-law.

"Erm…hello Aizen-sama…uhm…failed again…" Ilforte said nervously, but then hit his brother's voice his ears.

"Ilforte Granz, don't dare to tell me THAT YOU HAD SUCH PROBLEMS WITH SEPERATING ME FROM EVERYONE HERE!" the Octava yelled in an annoyed tone, hand on his hips "Now get immediately down there with my mate."

After this was settled could Zommari continue while Grimmjow was congratulating his Fracción for the entertainment by the in his option boring ceremony, in the meantime was said Fracción throwing nervous glances at Nnoitra who was grinning at him. He really hoped that he would survive this wedding…

_Owari _


	50. Wedding surprise

_**Wedding surprise **_

* * *

Soul Society was filled with excited waiting and a little nervousness on both sides. Ground for this was probably the first official wedding which even guaranteed the soon arrival of a blood bridge, finally fully sealing the peace between Soul Society and Hueco Mundo. The three scientist of the once enemy sides managed to create a device which would make a rip between the dimensions so that at least on one little part would the two worlds be one. Everything was soon set for the wedding even thought most people who new the bride were still in shock that she would be the one marrying, leave alone while being pregnant in the ninth month. Well her subordinates would be glad when she finally gives birth seeing that they Captain become really scary and her strange carving for fish…let's say the 2nd Division was still the favored place of every feline in Soul Society.

When every guest sat on his place could the ceremony start. Ggio still felt nervous even thought after the talk with his Espada got he also some calming tips from Aizen-sama together with tips how to survive the birth. He was pulled out of his thoughts when the music started to play signaling the bride's arrival. Soi Fon looked stunning in her white wedding dress, Ishida gladly accepted the offering to make it, even with her large belly. To make the whole ceremony symbolic was she led inside by both Yamamoto and Barragan. Also the placing were symbolic, the altar stood on the separating line so one side stood on the lush grass of Heaven while the other on the white sand of the Purgatory. The place of the groom was also on the later part while the bride…all in all this would be a symbolic binding. The ceremony went fine till suddenly Soi Fon flinched after they exchanged rings.

"Soi, is everything alright?" Ggio asked his mate worriedly.

"Erm…mom, dad, did it rain that the carpet ever there is wet?" Kurosaki Sora asked his parents, his little sister Misaki was meanwhile giggling in her mother's arms.

"What do you mean Sora?" Ichigo asked, but when he saw the puddle his eyes widened. "Damn…"

"Looks like as if we would have work to do, don't you agree Retsu?" Szayel asked the smiling 4th Division's Captain before handing his youngest daughter to her brother, her older twin was by her father.

"True, Isane make lease the birth room ready it looks so that an unexpected guest has arrived." Unohana said as both she and Szayel stood up to take maters in they hands. "Oh and I thin we will need smelling salt for Vega-san." she added in when Ggio hit the ground and some people got panic when they realized that Soi Fon was in the middle of giving birth.

Well this was certainly a big wedding surprise for everyone…

_Owari _


	51. Valentines chaos

A/N: I know that it is to early for Valentines Day, but this come out by a forum talk…

P.S.: sorry that there will be only the mentioning of a lemon, my mind is not cooperating…

_**Valentines chaos **_

* * *

It was an usual boring day in Las Noches, well Nnoitra thought so as he woke up in his bed, but then there was that strange feeling. That only got stronger when he left his domain and found the while place decorated with red roses, hearts, ribbons and everyone was running around with chocolate and flowers. What the fuck was wrong with everyone today? Making his way to the dining room and walking past the giggling idiots, but it got worse when he entered the dining room which was also fully decorated with red and pink which made him wonder just how many injured they had by now because of Ilforte. Loosing his appetite he made his way to the Octava's domain to get the full count about the injured and the destruction. Sighing at the thought of how much work Aizen-sama will give them he slandered thought the halls. Reaching his destination he was shocked to not find any bloody masses groaning from pain on the examinations tables, but the Octava humming and putting up some red ribbons.

"Szayel what the fuck are you doing?" Nnoitra asked as he stared up at the scientist.

"Hay Nnoitra, I'm decorating everything for Valentines day." he replied while climbing down back to the ground.

"What?"

"It is a holiday by which everyone is celebrating love." come suddenly the voice of his Fracción who held a large bouquet of red roses. "Ah Szayel Aporro-sama these were sent to you." Tesla said as he handed the flowers over.

"Thank you, ah Tesla do you now who had sent them?" Szayel asked as he placed the flowers in to a vase.

"No Szayel Aporro-sama it was brought by one of the lower Arrancar who told me that he wasn't allowed to tell the name of the sender."

"Ah I see, to bad I would have liked to know who to thank for these." Szayel said as he traced his fingers over the silky petals dreamily which made the other two stare at him.

"So everyone is acting so fucking strange because of a stupid holiday?" Nnoitra asked after a while.

"Nnoitra-sama this is not such a bad day, even other Espada like Halibel-sama, Stark-sama, Zommari-sama and even Grimmjow-sama are acting up to it." by the last name started Nnoitra coughing.

"Grimmjow!!"

"Hai Nnoitra-sama." Tesla replied before his eyes lit up which made Nnoitra back somewhat away from his Fracción. "Nnoitra-sama why don't you do something romantic for Neliel-sama."

Nnoitra could only blink in disbelief at the utterly ridiculous idea and as Szayel also looked interested he only wanted to run. Well he had atleast made it to the door, but then he felt tentacles like wings wrap around him. Turning around he saw Szayel standing there grinning in his resurrected form holding a little doll while Tesla had again his puppy eyes. Damn those two…

…now was he standing there like a total idiot with roses and chocolate. Growling inwardly he suddenly spotted Neliel nearing him and his mod only worsened when he saw that she was happily chatting with Halibel. Damn…he needed to get away, but that was of course stopped those two who had dragged him in to this mess. Cursing both his Fracción and the Octava for they stupid idea he stepped forth and put on a forced smile as he strode up to the two female Arrancar who stared confused at him.

"These are for you." he forced out hoping that he could go after giving over the presents, but that was before he heard the Octava's whispering voice through the com in his ear.

"_And now ask her out for dinner." _sighing inwardly, there was no chance he could win that argument.

"Uhm…than you…" Neliel said as she accepted the presents, but also looked suspicious first at the items and then at the Quinta.

"Then I will go now, Lilinette said that Stark had a surprise for me in his domain." Halibel said as she walked away from the two giving a reassuring smile to Szayel and Tesla who on the other hand gave her a thumbs up.

"Is there something other you wanted Nnoitra?" she asked, her eyes never leaving his.

"Well…erm…yes you see…well…I wanted to know if you…well if you would eventually want to have dinner with me." the question was followed by five full minutes of death silence before Neliel broke out laughing.

"Y…_haha…_you wan...want to…_hahaha…_as me out fo…_haha…_for dinner? _Haha…_you Nnoitra Jiruga?_ Hahaha…"_ she finally managed to get it out between fits of laughter.

"Yes really funny…" Nnoitra growled while crossing his arms in front of his chest, pouting, but then he looked surprised at the other's next words.

"I will agree." Neliel said while wiping a tear away before departing and leaving the Quinta gapping behind.

"Well this went better then expected." Szayel said in his usual business like tone while Tesla beamed at his Espada.

"You were great Nnoitra-sama" the blonde said.

"So after that damned dinner I'm free." Nnoitra growled.

"Yes so please keep the communicator I will help you out with a few things and b beside that leave the dinner to us." Szayel said, but just in that minute appeared an Arrancar behind them with a bouquet of roses, but this time it was a mix of white, coral, light pink and lavender.

"Szayel Aporro-sama these were sent for you." the Arrancar said bowing as he gave the flowers to the Espada before hurrying away.

"Shouldn't you be trying to figure out who is sending you these?" Nnoitra asked hoping that the Octava would just do that, but then he remembered he was Hopelessness and this was also confirmed by the scientist's next words.

"I can investigate on that later." and with that he walked away.

"Damn…"

* * *

It was three hours later that both Neliel and Nnoitra sat on one of the towers of Las Noches by a candlelight dinner. The later felt ridiculous by that and beside that, he new that his two tormentors were hiding behind that plant they got up here. He really started to hate this damned day and only hoped that it would be over soon enough. At least it wasn't Szayel's cooking attempt which was standing on they plates so he assumed that it was Tesla who cooked.

"So why did you as me out?" Neliel asked while twirling spaghetti on to her fork.

"Well erm…" Nnoitra tried to say something when he heard Szayel's voice in his ear. _"Say that you enjoy her presence." _

"Hmm…"

"Well I enjoy your prestige." he said, but suddenly noticed that he had probably misunderstood something because Neliel was now staring at him while behind the plant Szayel slapped his forehead.

"Let me try it." Tesla said as he too the communicator. "Nnoitra sama please comment on how beautiful she looks today."

"You now Neliel you look good today, did you choose this dress because it brings the attention better to your chest?" at this Szayel only groaned while Tesla stared gapping at his Espada.

"You are an idiot." Szayel snapped in annoyance, to bad that Nnoitra thought that this was again a suggestion.

"You are an idiot." he said grinning.

"Excuse me…" Neliel said blinking.

"From all the sentences he needs to get THIS right…" Szayel groaned which Nnoitra of course repeated.

"Nnoitra, be honest and tell me what this theatre is about." Neliel said as the other took out the communicator and slammed it to the table making Szayel flinch from the noise.

"All this lovey-dovey shit was the idea of those two fucked up retards hiding behind that plant." the Quinta growled while pointing behind him.

Neliel first only stared at the other before breaking out laughing now for the second time that day.

"Really funny Neliel, really funny…" he said pouting before he felt an arm being gently placed on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, I have a plan." she said with an unusual seductive smile on her lips, not that he had something against it and the plan she was whispering to him was definitely interesting. "Then on my count, three, two one…"

Suddenly both of them sonidoed away leaving the two Arrancar behind to look confused around.

"Nnoitra-sama." Tesla exclaimed.

"That man…" Szayel growled when both of them felt a familiar reiatsu behind them.

"Well if I would have know that it would annoy you that much then I would have personally handed the flowers over to you." said a smooth voice which made both men blink.

"A…Aizen-sama…" Szayel finally brought out blushing while Tesla saw it as a good time to make an exit from the scene.

* * *

Meanwhile inside the bedchamber of a certain Privaron Espada were two Arrancar already busy with other maters by which hopefully no one would dare disturbing them. Well Nnoitra found at least one good thing on this day which happened to be in the bed with a woman he usually tried to bead in a fight…

…well they say that sex is also in a way a fight…

_Owari _


	52. Road trip

A/N: Just noticed while re-reading the chapter that Aizen drives like my godfather and father combined…erm…minus that type of near death experience on an unusual road and the molestation of the one sitting beside them…

_**Road trip **_

* * *

They knew that they should have all stayed in bed, or at least moved over the domain of the Octava in hope that all those hidden traps would eventually protect them from the horror awaiting them…

…sadly there was no such hope.

The Espada, minus Barragan who luckily got sick and was so free, together with the two Shinigami made they way carefully in to the minibus which would hopefully not end up as they coffin. Whoever brought Aizen to the "_brilliant" _idea to make a little road trip with his two collegues and his Espada would be soo dead if even only one of them survives this. Aizen was brilliant in many things, but he couldn't drive for his live. Walking up on the bus started the war for the farthest seats at the end of the bus broke out, whit who didn't bother them at least as long as they were the farthest back from the drivers seat. Heck even Ulquiorra, Szayel, Halibel, Zommari and Tosen the in most ways the most loyal to Aizen tried to be as far way from him as possible. It was the appearance of said man which stopped the fight and settled the sitting arrangements. Grimmjow, Zommari, Yammy and Aeroniero sat in the back, Halibel and Stark sat before them on the left side while Ulquiorra and Nnoitra on the right, Tosen and Gin also sat together while they made Szayel sit beside Aizen. Grimmjow's whispered argument to that was that the crazy one should sit beside the crazy driver. Everyone was nervous and even after Lumina and Verona handed Szayel a white box for medical treatments didn't anyone feel better.

"So my dear Espada is everyone ready for our little trip?" Aizen asked smiling, the others only nodded carefully.

"Erm…Aizen-sama where are we going by the way?" Ulquiorra asked carefully, he was clearly afraid, but Aizen seemed to ignore that.

"Of course in to the Material World, the portal will be open fifty kilometers from Las Noches." after he finished and sat down in the driver's seat turned Szayel back to the others.

"I have everything for any type of injury we might get from this trip, hope no one had eaten to much I have only thirty paper bags by me." he whispered to the others before handing them the bags.

"And we can go, now how do you start this thing?" Aizen asked making everyone pale and clutch they seats, most of them even gave a pitying look to Szayel who swallowed hard, it was to late to grab one of his Fracción and to stuff them in there.

"Erm…Aizen-sama if you allow me." Szayel said carefully as he leaned over to the driver's seat to start the car.

"You know that from here that looks rather misunderstandable?" Grimmjow asked tilting his head to the side.

"Ugh…Grimmjow…not now, I don't want THAT to be the last image on my mind when I die." Aeroniero whined while covering his eyes, he wore a special bracelet so he could be in Kaien's body.

"I agree with him." most of the others nodded they heads violently.

Then the motor started and everyone clutched they seats and started praying, to bad that the only God they could pray to was the same God who was currently driving this Hell thing. Everyone was going through Hell while Aizen drove, how could that thing in which they were sitting go with 360 km/s. Stark tried to fall asleep to save himself from this nightmare, but he couldn't so he was holding on to Halibel for mental support, Zommari started meditating by which he was immediately joined by both Yammy and Aeroniero, Grimmjow was cursing Aizen's name while his claws dug in to the carpet of the seat, Nnoitra was still praying and actually apologizing for his past mistakes and behavior while Ulquiorra mumbled a mantra which went along the lines _'Aizen-sama will kill us all, Aizen-sama will kill us all'. _ Gin was sitting whimpering in Tosen's lap, his usual smile gone, mumbling some incorrect things while partly calling for both his mother and Matsumoto, said vice-Captain was sneezing each second, Tosen at the same time was to panicked to object in any way against it. Szayel was slightly shaking, but held his eyes on the road seeing that Aizen, beside thinking that he was participating in a F1 rally, was also looking everywhere else beside the road. The car was literally flying from one sand hill to the other which by the largest jump through the garganta was making Ulquiorra let out a high-pitched scream. The car suddenly stopped in the middle of the swirling darkness throwing most of the Espada out of they seats while both Aizen and Szayel stared blinking back.

"Ulquiorra, is everything alright?" Aizen asked in a confused tone, he had never heard his Cuatro scream like a girl before or though him being capable to any noise falling in to the category loud. Ulquiorra was blushing and Grimmjow would have laughed at him any time weren't it for the fact that he had just bitten back a similar scream from leaving his mouth.

"Allow me Aizen-sama, Szayel said as he took out the white box and got out of his seat "I have valium with me." Szayel said and soon found himself surrounded by the others who also demanded a dosis.

After this was done continued Aizen the mad trip. Getting out of the garganta was something traumatizing, even if you were pumped full with valium, Szayel again needed to endure everything without even that little help. The other end of the garganta was sadly no where near the hard ground, to be exact they come out on top of a roller costar, this killed at least three bags for nearly everyone while Ulquiorra was now sitting shaking in Nnoitra's lap clinging to the shock frozen Quinta with all his might. Yammy was the whole time mumbling something about who would care for his poor dog when he was gone while both Zommari and Aeroniero tried to meditate and even Grimmjow tried to take part in that. Gin meanwhile was strangling Tosen with his iron grip. As it looked was Aizen probably the only one enjoying the ride seeing that he couldn't stop bothering his poor scientist who used all his sills as an actor to hide the fact that he wanted to hug someone for support.

"Isn't the view pleasant Szayel?" Aizen asked in a happy tone while Szayel partly covered his eyes, they were nearing a loping rather fast…he hated loping since he was little.

"Y…yes A…Aizen-sama…" he managed to get out.

"Is something the mater?" the Shinigami asked while looking at the pale Espada beside him.

"N…no…nothing I…only ha…hate roller co…coasters…" Szayel admitted seeing that Aizen will keep looking at him, anstead of the '_road' _which he would personally prefer_, _till he answers.

"Ah if that is the only problem." Aizen answered smiling as he did something which startled the Octava, namely he opened the other's seatbelt, there were only two in the whole car, and pulled the confused scientist in to his lap. "Then I will hold you till we are down from here."

Szayel felt to shocked to an answer, but seeing that in his option the worst part of they unplanned roller coaster ride was nearing rapidly he didn't complain and buried his head inside the Shinigami's chest. He so failed to notice the smirk on Aizen's lips as he wrapped an arm around the thin waist while holding the driver's wheel with one hand as he speed the car up which of course made Szayel whimper and snuggle closer to him.

"T…this i…isn't t…the time fo…for A…Aizen to…live o…out his pe…perversions a…about o…our mad sc…scientist…" Gin whimpered as he threw a little glare at Aizen who was enjoying himself when the world turned upside down.

"I…I agree…A…Aizen-sama ca…can follow hi…his s…strange si…side plans, bu…but not when he…he is go…going to k…ill us a…accidentally…" Tosen said in a shaking tone.

Meanwhile had Grimmjow also noticed the scene in the front of the death trap with wheels and it certainly didn't please him…wait wasn't there something Ilforte told him involving his little brother and roller coasters? Oh yes thanks to him had Szayel a traumatic experience with them, namely sneaking your six years old unwanting brother on one going under the name _"Mad Twister"_. Grimmjow sometimes wondered what was a bigger mistake by his Fracción's occasional guilt trips when it come to his brother, that he ignored his existence or that when he did spend time with him? Looking again at the front Grimmjow noticed Aizen's hand sneaking lover on the Octava's side did his eyes widen. Oh no that mad driver won't be really doing _that_ while they were on this thing. He would have probably liked this roller costar ride if it weren't for the fact that they apparently sexually frustrated Master was driving a damned minibus on the tracks!

"Would you mind concentrating on getting us down from here ANSTEAD LISTENING TO YOUR LIBIDO?!" Grimmjow yelled and promptly received a death glare from Aizen who in demonstration pulled the now blushing scientist even closer to himself.

"AIZEN-SAMA LOOK BEFORE YOU!!" screamed the others in panic while pointing at the nearing a curve.

Finally Aizen looked back just in time to avoid an unplanned flight which would hurt later in the morning or after everyone regains consciousness that is. Everyone let out a relived sigh and Szayel tried getting back to his seat, well that is till they went up the next hill where Aizen stopped again to admire the view.

"I think I'm developing a hard case of claustrophobia…" Nnoitra commented as he pulled a shaking Ulquiorra closer, he whished Tesla or Neliel would be there seeing that his other two comfort options were already occupied by someone else and he would be damned if he moved out of his seat.

"A…Are we de…dead y…yet?" Stark asked with his eyes tightly shut, he was too scared to open them.

"No Star we are alive…at the moment…" Halibel replied as she patted him on the back.

"Yes and Aizen-sama is molesting our dear Octava." Gin chimed in silently, he didn't want to risk becoming a target for a kido spell in this height and mostly not if he didn't dare letting go of Tosen.

"Really great day to die…" Grimmjow mumbled, he was shocked that his body didn't collapse from the amount of adrenalin his system was pumping through his veins.

"Erm…Grimmjow…" at the sound of his name by a familiar voice perked the Sexta up and looked out of the window only to be greeted by the shocked face of a certain Substitute Shinigami only a few meters away sitting in a ferries wheel. Pulling the window down Grimmjow leaned out.

"Why hello there Ichigo why are you here?" he asked the boy ignoring his friends who were ready to attack, well as much as you can fight in one of those things that is.

"Erm…we come here to have a day off and what are YOU doing here in a minibus?" Ichigo asked confused, he had seen that the other was somewhat pale with a little twinge of green, but he new that the Sexta would never admit weakness.

"Well some idiot who is going to die if at least one of us survives this and we figure out who it was, gave Aizen the brilliant idea to take a little car trip with the Espada and his two henchmen. Barragan that old fuck was lucky enough to get sick. So we are all participating in Aizen's mad drive of horrors while said guy can't stop stepping on that damned gas and molesting our resident mad scientist anstead of watching the damned road or getting us down from here." Grimmjow said sighing and Ichigo got himself feeling sorry for the Espada. He would probably also feel freaked out while sitting in a car drown by example from Kenpachi or worse Yachiru, he shuddered at the thought.

"And we continue our trip." they heard suddenly Aizen's cheerful voice, he sounded suspiciously too cheerful.

When the motor roared up again speed the car down with the Espada and two Shinigami screaming in terror while Ichigo and friends watched after them sweatdropping.

_Owari _


	53. Discovering the culprit

A/N: Ok through _**shinigamikarasu'**_s asking I will reveal who set Aizen up to his little car trip…

_**Discovering the culprit**_

* * *

It was already four hours since Aizen took everyone on the horror trip and they were due to return in a few minutes. The Fracción standing outside the white palace were exchanging nervous glances with each other, worried about the safety of they Espada. Barragan was still feeling not well, but he sent his Fracción out to help the others if needed. He was really pleased to be so old. The nervousness of the Fracción only grew stronger when Lumina and Verona finally appeared with movable examinations tables, oxygen masks and a cardiac monitor, the two got instructed to be prepared for ANYTHING.

After like twenty more minutes of anxious waiting heard suddenly everyone several horrified screams and the roar of an engine when the car literally flew over they heads and landed. When the door opened was the first one Gin to storm out, his usual smile missing as he threw himself to the ground and started kissing the sand.

"Ugh…I new that it would be bad, but to get him to make out with the sand…" Findor said to Ilforte who nodded while searching for any live sign of his Espada and little brother.

The next one to leave was Halibel, she needed to get support by leaning on the door because her legs refused to move and she new that she would have a bruises caused by Stark's iron grip for a long time on her arms. But she was glad to see her girls again who were immediately on her side to lead her inside and to prepare a hot bath. Star come next and immediately started hugging a confused looking Lilinette wishing to hide in his bed for the upcoming millennia. Tosen also walked out shaking shortly followed by the other Espada from which some were literally crawling out of the bus. Tesla also needed some help from the more muscled Fracción to pry a shock frozen and mumbling Cuatro down from the Quinta. Ilforte watched Edorad place Grimmjow on one of the beds carefully while trying to make the Espada let go of him, then he turned back to the bus because Szayel was still missing. It was a few seconds later Szayel appeared shaking, but on his checks he could clearly spot a deep blush.

"Szayel, are you alright?" Ilforte asked his brother worriedly, the other didn't reply at first leave alone look at him. "Szayel, please say something, anything…" the blonde now really started to panic.

"Ilforte…" come the scientist's calm voice.

"Yes, what is it Szayel?" he was now feeling somewhat hopeful that Szayel's shock was probably wearing of.

"Thanks to you I still panic by roller coasters!" Szayel snapped as he slapped his brother before stomping to the entrance "…and now if you would excuse me I have there a problem I need to tae care of first in my bathroom."

"Szayel I will gladly help you." said suddenly Aizen smiling smugly as he dragged the blushing Octava inside leaving the remaining ones stare blinking after them.

"What the…" Ilforte said.

"We had an unplanned roller coaster trip with that car and you can guess with what Aizen was busy beside driving one handedly…" Grimmjow groaned from his laying spot before replacing the oxygen mask.

Catching the meaning behind the Sexta's words the blonde paled and already was about to dart behind his brother and Aizen when he was held back by Findor who told him that he really doesn't want to see what those two are now doing.

Later by lunch after everyone got calmed down and could move somewhat more properly asked Tosen the big question just who was that blo…erm…the person suggesting the trip to Aizen.

"Oh it was of course our dear Luppi." Aizen said while sipping from his tea, but in the moment the name left his lips were all Espada and two ex-Captains out of the room with they zanpakutou in they hands to murder a certain Arrancar brutally or better…

…sending him on a little car trip alone with Aizen-sama…

_Owari _


	54. To care for him

A/N: The idea stuck me while watching _Zwei bei Kallwass_

_**To care for him**_

* * *

Las Noches was standing silently in the dark night surrounding it with the ones living inside the strong walls sleeping peacefully, well not all. A door opened silently, but with the lights out was the only light inside the room the silver moon which's pale rays shone inside through the large window as they fell softly on the crib. The entering figure strode slowly up to it and looked down at the little figure resting under the soft violet cowers. A pale hand went down carefully to the little creature, stroking the warm check carefully as if it would belong to a porcelain doll which could break by the slightest touch. Why was he so afraid?

Afraid to fail…

…he had read about some mothers getting depressions after the birth, but he knew that this wasn't it. He was afraid, afraid to fail because he didn't know how a mother loved. His mother was never truly there, she was always busy with her store leaving him alone with strangers or his brother who didn't notice his existence till it was too late. His mother who had carried him in her womb for nine months only rarely talked to him, he barely could recorgrinaise her voice after being born. Her embrace never drew a true smile to his face like by other children, only a fake mask. How could one be a mother if they never truly had one? Szayel sighed sorrowfully before leaving the room not noticing the amber eyes looking after him.

* * *

Upon entering the large bedchamber Szayel carefully sneaked up to the bed and pulled the covers carefully up before crawling inside. He was just about to close his eyes when suddenly strong arms wrapped themselves around his thin frame and pulled him against a firm chest.

"Szayel, you shouldn't wander around this late at night when there is no ground and don't think I didn't notice the nights before." he heard his mate softly whispering in to his ear before he started nuzzling his neck.

"I'm sorry, I didn't intend to make you worry." Szayel whispered as he felt the other's embrace tighten around him, he leaned in to it enjoying the warm feeling of being protected flooding his body.

"You don't need to apologize." the soft voice whispered and Szayel turned around amber eyes looking in to warm brown ones, warmth which was meant for him.

If someone would have told him five years ago or somewhat earlier that he would one day call the Master of all Arrancar his mate he would have immediately strapped them to one of his tables used for his experiments to punish them for saying such rubbish. But now he new that he probably wouldn't survive without the Shinigami holding him protectively in his arms. Leaning in to the embrace fell amber eyes shut only to open again when a warm hand tilted his head up.

"What is wrong?" he heard Aizen ask, but he couldn't answer.

"Please don't ask me only hold me for a bit more." he whispered while wrapping his own arms around the man.

"As you wish." Aizen replied sighing as he kissed the other's forehead, Szayel would eventually tell him what is bothering him when he is ready.

* * *

It was two days latter, Szayel had finished feeding his son, but the child still didn't stop crying. He didn't know what to do, he was failing even thought he did everything. So why, why can't he manage to calm his son. It hurt seeing those tears in the little eyes, it hurt terribly that he knew that he was just as bad as a mother like his own. His trail of depressing thoughts was broken when Halibel entered the room.

"Do you need help Szayel?" she asked at the scientist nodded, he already felt his own tears threatening to break out from the frustration he felt.

Halibel then walked over to the crib and picked the small body up carefully stroking through the brown hair. Julian stopped crying and anstead started giggling at his godmother. Szayel suddenly felt a pang of jealousy at the sight of the two. Halibel then turned to Szayel and motioned to him that they should sit down.

"Szayel what is wrong and don't even try to deny it." she said in a firm tone.

"Uhm…" it was no use Halibel always knew if something was wrong with the ones she cared about, taking a deep breath he finally decided to trust her with the dark thoughts plaguing him "I'm afraid, I'm afraid to fail as a mother. You saw it I can do anything, but it never seems right Julian doesn't accept me as his mother." he finally brought out everything he kept for himself since three full months, the tears now finally broke out, but they were immediately whipped away.

"Szayel, now you are really being silly. I know that it is hard at first, those who know you all know that you are a great person and make also a great mother. Julian also knows that, you talked to him each day, he knows your voice, you personality, your emotions and infants can feel automatically who truly loves them and who not." Halibel said.

"T…then why is he crying all the time."

"Szayel, he is still to young to speak and crying is the only way he can make you know that he needs something. Only a few mothers know from the start what they child wants, others need to learn and soon you know immediately what he wants." then she started smiling "And if he isn't hungry, bored or needs a change then he is crying because he wants his mother to hold him. I think you also noticed that each time you feed him are his eyes open and he is searching for eye contact with you. He needs to feel that you are there by him. Being a good mother doesn't mean that you need to have had a good mother Szayel, you are not your mother and Julian doesn't need any other mother, he needs you…" and with that she handed the child over to the scientist.

Sitting there with the infant in his arms Szayel looked down in to those amber eyes which they son had inherited from him. He stroke the soft check carefully and smiled down faintly at the child.

"I'm sorry Julian if I often fail you, it is not normal for guys to get pregnant and give birth, but you should never have the feeling that I don't love you. You are my pride and I'm happy that you are here by me. I will try to be a good mother if you give me a chance." Szayel said and closed his eyes.

His reply come when a little hand touched his check and he was again looking in to the mirror of his own eyes. Julian reached out, little hands trying to reach they mother which made Szayel smile as he hugged the child closer which immediately snuggled up to the warmth his mother was providing to him. Halibel watched them smiling before she stood up and walked over to the door.

"You should go now to your family." she said to Aizen, who was listening at the door, before pushing him inside.

The Shinigami looked back at his Tres Espada before turning back and walking up to his little family with a little smile on his lips.

_Owari _


	55. Clothing shopping

A/N: Again the short result of a forum talk…

_**Clothing shopping**_

* * *

Ichigo slowly was really sure that his birth had stood under a cursed star or was it normal when your father turns out to have been once a Shinigami Captain? He had punched the old goat faced bastard after he finally had told him, damn he would have had less stress if he would have known earlier. Feeling someone pocking him constantly in the side he growled.

"What is it Grimmjow." the orange head snapped.

"Only checking if you are still alive Shinigami." replied his current annoyance grinning.

"Ugh…I will so murder Urahara when we are done." Ichigo said in an annoyed tone as they continued they way to the mall, his companion drawing many girl's gazes to him.

The substitute Shinigami had still problems to believe that the Sexta had ditched Aizen, but seeing that he told them that Aizen named him as a _'free volunteer' _ for they Kurotsuchi Mayuri representative only a bit more flamboyant and with a questionable sexuality, he had a bit more understanding for the other. But this here went to far, he should be patrolling the city for eventual Arrancar attacks, but he was sent here to go shopping with Grimmjow for new clothes. This was a pain I the ass going shopping with your worst enemy who has a frightening obsession with you. At least seemed the Sexta to behave himself, well at least as much as he managed. Reaching the nearest store both walked inside and started looking around.

"I hope you can get yourself dressed alone." Ichigo stated as he was looking through the shirts.

"What does that mean Shinigami." the Sexta snapped with his hands on his hips.

"Well seeing that you wear barely anything I thought you would have a problem getting dressed." Ichigo replied grinning.

"Shut up."

Ichigo then turned away from the fuming Arrancar, decided that messing with him was actually fun and that he should eventually continue. Suddenly his hands touched something silky, looking down at it his face broke in to an evil grin about which Hichigo would be proud. Grabbing the blouse he called out to the Arrancar. When he turned around needed Ichigo all his willpower to not break out laughing at the sight of shock and horror written out all over the Sexta's face while his jaw hit the ground. Grimmjow was in that state for like three minutes before he pulled back, his face burning in anger as he pointed an accusing finger at the pink horror with frills between the Substitute's hands.

"Do you honestly think that I would wear something reminding me on that four eyed mad scientist!" he yelled in an angered tone.

This was enough to make Ichigo laugh before he started waling in to the counter's direction, hiding his evil grin.

"Yo Ichigo where are you go…oh no I warn you don't dare to buy me that damned thing!"

"Don't worry it will loo sexy on you." Ichigo replied with a wink as he continued his way so he didn't notice the confused look and the little blush on Grimmjow's face, buti t soon dissapeared.

"Don't you brat try to get this conversation on a new course!" he said as he run after the Shinigami to stop him from getting him that thing...

…he hated shopping…

_Owari _


	56. Shinji and scientists don’t bond well

A/N: Yes again something with the theme involving time travel, sorry I only have time for short ones and well such situations are always funny…

_**Shinji and scientists don't bond well**_

* * *

Hirako Shinji was sitting calmly on the top of a large hill, his eyes gazing at Soul Society. It was strange for about hundred years ago he felt heartbroken and longed with his friends to return to the place they had called home. They had studied hard to be able to leave the dirt of the Rukogai and through the pearl white gates step in to the shining light of Siratei. Then they dream had become a nightmare which threatened to toss they mind in to madness, to take away who they were leaving only an empty shell and a bloodthirsty monster behind. They were saved through the sacrifice of true friends who gave up they own dreams to try giving them new dreams to hold on. Now he considered Karakura his home which he protected even thought he sometimes looked back to Siratei now that the danger of getting executed because of what they were was gone.

Lying back on the lush green grass he closed his eyes enjoying the calm weather. Usually were such days back then when he was still Captain of the 5th Division where he would sneak out of the window and either place a dummy in the seat by his desk or only place the paperwork so that it would hide the seat. Even thought it always ended with him relaxing somewhere while his vice-Captain was either cursing him while doing his paperwork or running around through Siratei fuming while searching for him to drag him back in to the office. Those were fun times, well more for him then for Sosuke that is. Shinji was about to fall asleep when suddenly there was a strange electricity in the air. Snapping his eyes open he spotted a whirling vortex appearing above his head.

"Shit…" he said before jumping up right in time when a group of people had fallen out of it, crashing rather painfully to the ground seeing that it was Omeada who landed on the top.

Flinching, that will certainly result in some broken ribs for most of the group. Waiting patiently till everyone was ready with groaning, cursing and wiggling free, had the Leader of the Vizardos finally a chance to look over the group. Shinji suddenly felt the blood drain from his face and he needed to bite back a groan, at least were Yamamoto, Sasakibe, Unohana, Kira, Isane, Toshiro, Hinamori, Mayuri, Nemu and Kumamura not there, but both Ichigo and Renji looked beaten oh well seeing from where they come from was that no big surprise. The groups started to slowly regain they balance and of course were about to attack the three traitors, sighing Shinji decided to investigate.

"Cut it out!" he yelled which earned him everyone's gaze, oh Sosuke-kun was that there a shocked expression a second ago?

"C…Captain Hirako!" yelled the older Captains who had known him and Yoruichi looked shocked that he was in Soul Society.

"Yes, yes this is ol' little me standing here." he said in a not caring tone as if he would get that question every hour.

"But, we were told that you were dead." Ukitake said in shock.

"Well we would have been dead if Kisuke, Tessai and Yoruichi wouldn't have helped us, those stuck up idiots in chamber 46 wanted us executed while we were unconscious." Shinji said before turning around.

"Wait where are you going and what do you mean by '_we_'?" Nanao asked while Orihime tended to everyone's injuries.

"We are going to the 12th so that you can return to your own time as for by _'we' _I meant Hiyori, Love, Rose, Lisa, Kensei, Mashiro and Hacchi." behind him he heard many gasps when the names fell.

"Lisa-chan is alive." Shunsui asked while Nanao had tears glistering in her eyes, Hisagi felt suddenly also happy to know that his child time hero was still alive.

"Of course we live and now come, since Kisuke decided to stay living in araura I really hate nearing the 12th and mostly today seeing that anstead of one there are four mad scientists inside." Shinji replied "Oh an Sosuke, you are number four of them."

* * *

Reaching Siratei Shinji made his way with the group in the direction of the 12th Division, he started to really get annoyed with holding the group away from each other's throats and Byakuya looked especially murderous. Suddenly the blonde stopped and looked at his watch while the others stared at him confused.

"Everyone to the wall immediately." he commanded before doing so himself.

The others only exchanged confused glances, but did as they were told. Ichigo was already about to ask just why they were doing this when suddenly something unexpected happened. He saw himself dart past them dressed in a Captain's haori with the number five on his back.

"ICHI-NII/KUROSAKI MOVE YOUR BEHIND IMEDIATELY BAC IN TO YOUR OFFICE AND GET YOUR PAPERWORK DONE!" screamed the two Shinigami running behind him. One of them looking suspiciously like an older Hitsugaya Toshiro while the black haired woman wearing the 5th's vice-Captain's band reminded Ichigo on Karin…wait she called him Ichi-nii, only his sisters did that so that woman was Karin!

"Paperwork can wait a fight is more important!"

"Ken-can Ichi is right in front of us!" yelled a grown up Yachiru happily from her Captain's back as the whole 11th Division darted past with they zanpakuto drawn.

"Ichigo, get back here!" yelled an older Rukia as she run beside Byakuya with a tired looking Renji and Matsumoto running behind them. When they all passed stepped Shinji away from the wall and shook his head in mock sorrow.

"Each time the same theatre play at two in the afternoon. Well then let's go." he said to the still in confusion blinking group.

"What the…"

"Ah that will be explained if you need to stay for a few days." Shinji said, that explanation would take long and he really wanted to get this over with, not many people wanted to be near four crazy scientists for to long. Well Kisuke was fine in a way, but only if not an other of his kind was near.

After one hour of prodding questions, babysitting that no one attacks each other he felt relieved that they were nearing the 12th Division's district, but then he suddenly heard voices. Sending the whole group in to hiding, he didn't want chaos breaking out, and waited to see who will pass by. Sure enough he saw the two people nearing and the collective gasps behind him told him clearly that the others have also spotted the duo. Hisagi Shuhei current Captain of the 9th Division was calmly walking beside his vice-Captain/_'wife'_ Ayesagawa Yumichika, the later carrying a few documents between his arms. They didn't notice Shinji or any of the visitors and passed by rather quickly in the direction of the 9th Division.

"Nice Hisagi you will be the new Captain of the 9th." Renji commented to his friend.

"Yumichika, was that by any chance a vice-Captain badge you were wearing?" asked both Ikakku and Kenpachi at the same time.

"Why the Hell would I leave the 11th?" was the only thing the pretty Shinigami could say as both he and Hisagi looked at each other confused. They only had one fight against each other and nothing more, well they will find out later.

"Be quiet someone is still coming." Shinji commanded just when around the corner Kira appeared with they 3d Seat, the blonde was also carrying they Captain who was in a little drunken stupor.

"I can't believe that Matsumoto-san really tried to give Captain Amagai sake." The blonde groaned while they Captain mumbled something.

"Know what you mean, the third Division is starting to slowly be more prepared for the case if someone gets to drunk or an alcohol poisoning then the whole 4th." agreed the 3d Seat of the Third Division Kibune Makoto.

"Yes, Captain's tolerance for alcohol is pretty easily said nonexistent." Kira replied with a little smile.

"You tell me, at least since the Captain-Commander promoted him as the new Captain of the Third Squad I'm not chasing alone after him to get him in to his bed in one piece." Kibune said while shaking his head.

"True and nothing let's you pass your free time more then to run through whole Siratei in search for your Captain who you only need to present alcohol and he is already out." at this both laughed as they passed by.

After they were gone gave Shinji the signal that they could finally continue they way to the 12th.

"Don tell me they actually replaced me by that." Gin snapped in an annoyed tone.

"Oh yes they did and as a little side info the members of your Division all love him while if they would now spot you, any of them they would lynch you on the second." Shinji informed.

"I thought he looked cute." Matsumoto chimed in.

"What!" Gin snapped again while Shinji sighed, he should have staid home.

After finally reaching the main building of the 12th Division Shinji told everyone to stay outside and as the most important thing…THEY SOUNLD NOT KILL EACHOTHER! After this was settled he knocked carefully, hoping that they were there. When he didn't get any reply was he about to open the door when he heard some type of a crass, groaning and talking.

"_Damn, looks like the experiment failed because we still have our flesh not burned down by the liquid." _he heard Kurotsuchi say in a disappointed tone.

"_Oh well then we need a higher dosis from some of the integrements and…Sosuke is that your hand on my hip?" _

"_Erm…that would be me." _

"_Urahara-san for your own safety take immediately your hand from my mate's hip." _

"_Would like to do it, but I'm kind of stuck between the two of you and Mayuri's hand isn't helping." _

"_I mush have fallen wrongly and it did this in reflex, truly interesting." _

"_Mayuri you can cut yourself up after we are free again oh and then you can show me how you countered my voodoo doll attack back then." _

"_I will be glad to show it to you." _

"_What did you do?"_

"_Urahara-san, you still have your hands on Szayel." _

"_Say Szayel, he really doesn't like to share you, does he?" _

"_I sometimes find his possessiveness quiet adorable." _

"_As if I would be the only possessive one in this relationship." _

"_Hey, I don't now if you two have noticed I'm stuck between you two and I'm happily married!" _

"_This situation is quiet interesting." _

Shinji only stared blinking at the door, was he really sure that he wanted to go in there? Meanwhile behind him were some people staring strangely at Aizen who himself also looked confused about the fact that he was probably together with an other man. Matsumoto also felt glad that Hinamori wasn't there, thought she hoped that she would make it, but hearing this would have hurt the poor girl more then one thousand zanpakuto drawn through her body. Waiting a few more minutes and listening to the noises Shinji took a deep breath.

"Yo, are you four done already in there, because we have a little problem out here!" he yelled when the door opened a crack and the four scientists poked they heads outside.

"You called us out here for that?" Mayuri asked with a disappointed tone.

"Hirako wouldn't it have been easier to take them right away to Yamamoto?" Aizen asked.

"We were at the moment busy trying to figure out how Kurosaki-kun managed to posses a second Hollow form, beside the fact that his first one was already Espada level." Szayel said.

"Yes it was an interesting sight to see my strongest Arrancar getting literally ripped apart why we teached him how to control it." Aizen answered as he looked down at Szayel.

"I don't know he said that it appeared right after Ulquiorra has shot a Cero through his chest" at Urahara's words Ichigo and friends paled "and then Orihime-san called out to him and it was there." he said with his fan in hand as he looked up at his three colleges. Suddenly all four started grinning in a twisted way and turned to Shinji.

"What do you thin would happen if we try that theory with an other Vizardo out." Mayuri said grinning. "Szayel et your zanpakuto out and activate it."

"W…what are you planning…" Shinji said as he started to back away, he had a bad feeling about this.

"Hmm…this would be certainly interesting if it would work, don't you want to assist me again in a little experiment Captain Hirako?" Aizen asked his old Captain smiling.

"Oh no…that hollowification's experiment you did on me was experience enough what it feels to be your labor rat Sosuke." Shinji protested, but suddenly four arms grabbed him and pulled him inside with the door falling shut. _"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU CREEPS!" _they heard him scream in panic.

"Erm…should we go inside to help him?" Ichigo asked carefully.

"Oh not that…" they heard suddenly someone groan from behind them. Turning around they spotted a rather large man standing there with a huge double edged scythe, beside him stood a shorter blonde man.

"Don't worry about that Nnoitra-sama we have an emergency." the shorter replied in a calm tone.

"Yeah, yeah." with that he stormed up to the door and started knocking on it rather harshly. "Yo Aizen-sama, Szayel move your behinds the fuck out of there we have some trouble in Las Noches."

"_What sort of trouble?" _Szayel asked.

"I only say one word: red." suddenly was the door ripped open by the magenta haired scientists, but to the shock of the past visitors looked he like some sort of a twisted butterfly.

"Who was that idiot wearing something RED when my BROTHER is home…wait forget that one, how many injured beside Ilforte and the idiot who forgot that my brother becomes a berserk bull by hat color, Ulquiorra is the one responsible to deal with the damage of the palace I get the ones living there." Szayel said when he was joined by Aizen who on the other hand would have liked to know how much damage his brother-in-law did to his precious palace.

"With those two it should be fifteen according to the last count, but Zommari isn't sure." Nnoitra replied.

"Fine, Mayuri, Kisuke we will continue this an other time." Szayel said as he hurried past his mate and friend.

"We should also go." Aizen said as he started following after the Octava.

"Hai Aizen-sama" the two Arrancar replied as they followed the two through the garganta.

"To bad, we will need an other Espada to help out, hmm…isn't the Nouvena at the moment by the 13th? The Primera would be harder to find seeing that he and Captain Shunsui like to disappear to sleep." Mayuri said thoughtfully while Shinji tried to get away.

"I'm really starting to hate mad scientists…" he growled while the past visitors exchanged partly confused, partly shocked glances.

"Well…I really hope that they will explain all this…" Ishida commented while the others nodded in agreement while Shinji swore to make a big bow around the 12th Division1s district as long as he exists.

_Owari _


	57. I’m the cuter

A/N: This come out by a little FC talk with _**Arrancar_Fan**_…have fun reading…

_**I'm the cuter **_

* * *

Grimmjow was waling through boredly through the endless halls of Las Noches. He was bored and hoped that he would find something interesting on his walk in the huge palace. The idea seemed to have ended in success seeing that in front of him stood a large crowd of low ranked Arrancar each of them staring blinking at a large door. Grimmjow needed to break his head in which part of the palace he was or better in which corridor, damn that this place possessed movable corridors. Waling closer to the confused crowd he got his answer when the spotted the large eight painted on the door. Suddenly hit shouting his ears, oh no don't tell that, that idiot Ilforte went again to his younger brother. Groaning he strode thought the crowd which immediately started to scramble away to do they duty when they spotted the Sexta.

After getting lost only two times, this was a record usually gets everyone lost in here, except of course the crazy scientist, like ten times till either Szayel comes to get them or his two assistants. Finding the door from behind which the shouting come placed the blue haired Espada both his hands on either side of the double door. Hopefully wasn't he to late and his idiotic Fracción was still in one piece or at least alive. Pushing the doors open he glared inside.

"Okey Szayel get your creepy little hands away from my Fracción!" he yelled in anger, but it suddenly become shock when he spotted Ilforte nowhere and was anstead faced by the sight of the Octava standing there in a till the hips cut up red dress, he really DIDN'T need to know where his tattoo was placed on his body, wearing matching gloves which reached a little past his elbows, his hair was in a half bun.

Before the Octava stood dear while they Quincy guest wearing also a dress which was a light azure blue color with the Quincy symbol placed in the neck part, the dress reached on the front till the knees while on the back down to the ankles, he wore white gloves which reached to his wrists. Both of them were staring at the blinking Grimmjow till said Espada finally found his voice again.

"What the fuck are you two doing?" he asked in a disbelieving voice, he was probably still dreaming.

"What does this look like? We are dressed as Okama you idiot." Szayel snapped with both his hands on his hips which made him look even more like a woman. Grimmjow shuddered.

"Well now that Jaegerjaquez-san is here he can help us out." Ishida suddenly commented.

"Whoa, hold your horses I will not and I mean it I will NOT dress up as a woman." Grimmjow said in a defensive tone as he too a step back.

"Don't worry I think someone like you would look rather ugly in a dress anyway." Szayel commented at which Grimmjow wanted to hit him, but the Quincy stepped between them. Damn Aizen-sama and his order that the boy belonged to the Octava and no one should dare hurting him.

"We would lie to as you if you could decided who is the prettier from the two of us. Szayel says that he is prettier…" Ishida said while pointing at a smiling Szayel.

"Of course I'm prettier."

"…while I thin that I look much more adorable then him, so what do you think."

Grimmjow only stood there staring at the two wide eyed before turning around and darting out of the room to head back to his own. Yes he was looking for some excitement, but not for something so freaked out!

"Oh well, we might as well ask Aizen-sama to play the judge. He will surely find me prettier then you." Szayel said in a suggestive tone as he winked while the young Quincy growled at the other's cockiness.

_Owari _


	58. Toreador

A/N: Well this pairing idea come up through a little question in the Ilforte FC regarding with who he should be paired up…

Slightly AU from the time when Grimmjow went with his Fracción to Karakura…

P.S.: This was the first title idea that come to my mind and I was to tired to try figure out something else…

_**Toreador **_

* * *

Ishida was running through the par. Damn why did he get in the latest time always in trouble when he was walking home at night. First his rather painful first meeting with Kuichiki Byakuya and Abarai and now he had first felt Kurosaki's reiatsu, really that guy needs to learn how to con troll it, and then he felt someone following him. He had a really bad feeling and also only little to protect himself beside his speed. His follower was nearing his location rapidly and that strange reiatsu was really new to him, it felt in a way lie that of a Hollow, but it was different…just like Kurosaki's back then on Sokyoku Hill. Deciding that running was pointless he turned around to face his opponent. he didn't need to wait to long then soon a man appeared wearing pure white, his golden hair glowed in the light of the moon, he wore also something similar to a broken helmet, but when Ishida spotted the Hollow hole on his chest where the jacket was open he new that it must have once been a Hollow Mask. Taking up a defensive pose he waited for the other to get somewhat closer.

"Looks like that I have got probably the weakest." the blonde groaned, what arrogance.

"It is never good to underestimate your opponent it could end fatal." Ishida commented, he really needed to say this.

"Oh please don't give me that bro you almost sound like my annoying little brother he always tells me such things. Annoying nerd…" Ishida needed to blink at the other. "I mean please that guy probably knows each damned book he has read in both his live and afterlife and he oh so loves to boss everyone around and no one would dare to say no of course because of his rank."

"What do you mean by that?" well he was curious so no one should blame him.

"Well by the Arrancar is these rank system, the lowest stand the minor Arrancar born from normal Hollows, above them the Numeros, I'm also one we were already Menos class and in that group stand the lowest the Fracción so me. We are like a combination of vice-Captain, servant and body guard above us stand the Privaron Espada and on the top only commanded by Aizen-sama stand the Espada. They are said to be the strongest I'm serving the Sexta Espada while my younger brother is the Octava. Would still like to now how someone like him made it to an Espada who are said to be the strongest, well Szayel is physically not strong, but weak, feminine looking and with questionable sexual orientations if he has any, he is only extremely intelligent and sadistic. My personal guess would be that he somehow managed that Aizen-sama slept with him to get that post. He is to convincing that it is scary, but not as scary then his freaky experiments. Ugh…would never want to switch with his Fracción, strangely they adore him even thought they were originally Hollows he experimented on and then got Aizen-sama to make them in to Arrancar. Freaky mad scientist who views anything moving as his personal labor rat of some sort. If you think about it in the view of a horror movie they are probably something like they freaky children."

"Erm…are you now done…" Ishida asked carefully, he really didn't need to imagine the last sentence even thought he didn't know the blonde's brother, but he guesses he was something similar to Kurotsuchi. The Quincy shuddered at this thought even thought Nemu looked quiet good compared to the personality of her father.

"…and he do…eh…what oh yes Grimmjow told us to ill of everyone even if they have a little bit higher reiatsu pressure, well then what is your name bro." that guy had really an ego.

"Ishida Uryuu a Quincy."

"Erm… I thin I had heard that 'Quincy' thing somewhere before…oh yes Szayel ranting that because of the idiocy of Shinigami, he excluded Aizen-sama of course, he had no chance to study them. Oh well I'm Arrancar Quince Ilforte Granz." the blonde introduced himself as he grabbed for his zanpakuto, but then stopped in mid motion.

Ishida had suddenly a strange feeling I the pits of his stomach when the other suddenly started grinning. Suddenly the Arrancar disappeared in thin air making the other look around confused, but he had found himself soon pinned painfully against a tree with the other preventing him from moving. The young Quincy cursed himself for being not careful enough as he struggled to get free, but to no veil, the other was stronger then him.

"What do you want from me…" Ishida hissed as he glared at the other.

"Well I just remembered that Grimmjow didn't exactly say when we should kill our targets so why don't we have some little fun beforehand?" Ilforte purred in a seductive way as he pressed his body against that of the younger.

Ishida meanwhile was blushing, he just didn't hear that or did he? There was no chance in Hell that he would sleep in the middle of the park with a guy who you still could remotely call a Hollow. The young Quincy was trying to come up with a good plan to escape this situation, he will not have his first time with a guy, but all his started plans suddenly disappeared when two hot lips pressed against his. It took his brain a few seconds to register just what was happening. He was surprised at how soft the Arrancar's lips felt and they were warm like the rest of his body, he always thought that Hollows were cold to the touch. He only noticed after a few minutes the tongue caressing his lower lips to get entrance and Ishida was shocked that his body followed the plea of the other. The kiss felt strange at first, but with each passing heartbeat it become something intoxicating. He knew that his body had given up listening to his brain which screamed at him that this was wrong and that he should fight to get away, but when they parted for oxygen only to become locked again soon after faded the yells and his mind become blank from lust. He would thin about the consequences later…

* * *

Meanwhile in a large ivory room was a certain pin haired scientist hitting his head against the white table.

"That…_thud…_sex driven…_thud…_idiot…_thud_…and his…_thud…_cursed libido…_thud…_are blaming me here…_thud, thud…" _the scientist groaned while the noises of moaning filled the room.

"Szayel please stop before you hurt yourself." Halibel said to the Octave, feeling happy that both her uniform and mask remains hid her blush, she was never one to watch porn.

"Aniki if you don't get killed over there then I will personally see to it for some of those comments…" Szayel hissed in a maniacal way as he glared at the projector where his brother needed to sneeze.

"The youth these days." Barragan commented shaking his head while Zommari hid his eyes behind his hands while Stark covered his ears, Yammy and Aeroniero dear while still felt somewhat sick about Ilforte's comment about they fellow Espada's Fracción.

"Well we don't get to see each day a porn as your research material, nice work Szayel…ouch Halibel what was that for." snapped the Quinta as the Tres has slapped him on the back of his forehead while Szayel groaned and buried his face under his arms.

"Wow, nice moves and it looks like that this was to much for our lil' Ulquiorra, he is shock frozen and Tosen just left with a bleeding nose an sayin he needs a shower. Strange thought he was blind oh an Sosuke…" Gin said smiling as he leaned down to the other "…how's our Octava in bed an doncha' let your Fracción find out or they swill cry they eyes out."

"Gin…" Aizen said in a calm voice thought there was a tinge of pin on his check.

"Yes?"

"Shut up and go tell Kaname to bring Grimmjow and his Fracción back home." Aizen commanded and the silver haired Shinigami suddenly paled.

"But he's under the shower…" Gin said shuddering.

"I know, but still tell him that." Aizen said and Gin walked away growling something about '_spoil sports'. _"Szayel you can switch this out I think and after that go resting…I will just do the same." he said sighing.

"WE ARE NOT SLEEPING TOGETHER!" yelled both Aizen and Szayel when they noticed everyone's gazes on them when they had stood up.

This settled it, Ilforte was dead then in les then two minutes will whole Las Noches thin that they have an affair. How wonderful will this be to convince everyone the other way around without Szayel using each Arrancar who dares to mention this as his newest labor rat. Sighing to himself made Aizen his way to his bedchambers, but stopped in his tracks when he spotted his two Fracción standing in front of his door holding each other's hands and with teary eyes.

Damn you Gin…

_Owari _


	59. With what can you heal?

A/N: This will be an extremely short silliness with which my tired mind come up…

_**With what can you heal?**_

* * *

Painful moans and cursing were filling the air of one of the many the medical treatment rooms inside the probably most dangerous places of the ivory palace really not many went freely to a place which was in the possession of a mad scientist, they valued thy lives thank you.

"Nnoitra keep finally still or we will be never done." snapped a pin haired figure as he pulled away his left arm which was bleeding from a fresh slash from the other's mouth. "And beside that what is your problem wi…" but he was silenced by an upheld hand.

"Szayel you now what I think each time you suggest that I drink your blood." Nnoitra commented in an annoyed tone.

"Then should we use my saliva instead?" asked a soft voice from the blackhead's other side.

"Fuck NO Neliel!" Nnoitra yelled as he stared at her wide eyes a little trace of saliva already glistering at the corner of her mouth.

"Each time the same." Halibel said while shaking her head as she watched the trio.

"Tha' is nice." said suddenly a new voice "Whoa don't need to make those scary faces at lil' old me…" Gin said as he held both his hands up in a defensive pose, but his smile staid.

"What do you want." Szayel asked, he hated the guy, but couldn't do anything against him because he come with Aizen-sama.

"Well I was just passin by and then I heard you talking so you can heal with saliva an blood?" Gin asked curiously while the four nodded "Hmm…I was thinking if you can heal with these an Sosuke says that in mythology there is a bird called phoenix which heals with tears so you can heal with body fluids…" he looked rather thoughtful.

"What are you trying to get at?" Nnoitra asked, he didn't like sitting half naked in front of the little creep.

"Well, which of ya can heal with sex?"

* * *

Aizen was currently enjoying his tea when something crashed through the ceiling right on the table and broke it in two. Staring at the remains of his table blinking he spotted Gin laying there looking beaten up and smoking. Shaking his head he decided to get more tea and don't as with what the other pissed his Arrancar of again.

_Owari _


	60. She enjoys this to much

A/N: Yes time travel is one of the best ways to mess around with characters minds…

_**She enjoys this to much**_

* * *

It all happened in a blink of an eye, the Negotiation's beam suddenly disappeared from around the three traitorous Captains and the rip in the sky was forced shut. Landing back on the ground turned both Gin and Tosen confused to Aizen as if silently asking if this was in they plan, but the brunette also looked confused.

"What the Hell happened?" Iba asked confused.

"Who cares we can finally get the three traitors." Kenpachi said in a delighted tone and charged right away at Aizen, but was suddenly kicked back. "What the…"

Every gaze was on the figure in front of Aizen, body covered by a black cloak which hid the gender of the strange arrival. They tried to feel the stranger's reiatsu, but it was not there, this immediately reminded a few people on one of Kisuke Urahara's inventions. There was only one question left, was this person now friend or foe? The fact that this person had protected Aizen settled it for the Shinigami and the ryoka.

"Well looks like as if we got a new ally." Gin said grinning, but suddenly something sharp flew past his face, cutting his check in the process.

"Orihime go heal the four wounded ones." the figure commanded to the pale girl, voice muffled by the mouth piece on the front.

Orihime threw one glance at her friends then at Ichigo and hurried over to them to start the healing process. While she was doing this stepped Yamamoto forth, but before he could speak hit loud shrill screams they ears…

…the Menos were screaming…

"They are calling in despair. "the figure spoke up again in a calm tone "They don't understand why they were forced back, I also find it strange, so they are calling out to you. They are calling because they consider you as they own Aizen Sosuke."

"What a rubbish, how could these beast consider a Shinigami as they own most of all they don't even posses feelings." Ganju said, but flinched at the cold glare he received.

"You should only speak like this if you truly understand what you are saying. Not everything is as they seem I thought you had realized it now that the hypnosis covering your eyes was lifted. Hollows after a certain level and if they can hold up a dominant personality start to become somewhat human again, they know feelings and unlikely the other souls they posses all they memories from they lives still under the living even if they often torment them and those only part Hollow shouldn't be considered as monster. Yoruichi I think you are one of the five here who know perfectly well what I'm talking about." at this turned everyone to the dark skinned woman who looked at the ground, her fist clenched while the air was still filled with the screams of the Menos.

"They really seem to like you." Omeada commented, of course while standing behind his Captain.

"Enough with the idle chit-chat, tell us who you are and why you help a traitor." Soi Fon snapped when the stranger suddenly started laughing.

"I'm only helping Aizen and of course to protect this time-line, if it weren't for that would be that grinning bastard already dead," the figure said whiled pointing at Gin "now would you please follow me through that gate." Soi Fon was about to snap at the stranger, but Yamamoto's words stopped her.

"Weary well, lead us." he said in a calm tone.

"But Captain-Commander…"

"It is decided." the man's words left no place for an argument and so they followed the stranger through a dark swirling vortex.

* * *

No one knew actually since how long they were waling in the darkness and the uneasiness was only made worse by the fact that they had no clue who the stranger was and to where they were being lead beside needing to walk beside three traitors who had fooled them from the beginning. Renji was one of the most angry ones seeing that he had heard what Aizen's sick Hollow experiments were, they killed two of Hisagi's friends on they first Soul Burial training and gave the man those scars, an other had infected Kaien about who he new Rukia had admired and then she was forced to kill him to protect herself and to free him. That monster of a man had only used them all and now was Hinamori severely wounded or…Renji shook his head violently, he didn't even want to thin about that. Suddenly there was light on the end of the tunnel, stepping through it they found themselves in the hall of a large building. The ground, the walls, ceiling and souls were all gleaming pure white.

"How beautiful." Orihime exclaimed as she looked around.

"Thank you, we are also proud about our palest Las Noches." said suddenly a male voice.

Turning around startled everyone spotted a young man standing there dressed in a white Chinese style outfit his golden eyes gleaming. He looked actually normal weren't it for the fact that he wore something similar to the skull of a saber tooth tiger on top of his head like a helmet, but the strangest part was his reiatsu which changed from hot to cold and then back. Before someone could even say something walked the person leading them here up to the other pulling down the cloth covering they mouth and giving the man a kiss on the check.

"Don't tell me that you were the one to expect us." everyone felt suddenly confusion wash over them then now that they could clearly hear the stranger's voice it felt to familiar for them comfort.

"Nah, but seeing that both Loly and Menoly who would usually do this are still to busy in the kitchen, if you hadn't noticed here it is seven in the morning, I come here to greet you." the man replied grinning.

"So we will go to the dining room then?" suddenly was the hood pulled away revealing raven black hair and peach colored skin. When the cloak was also taken down felt everyone shock washing over them when they were faced by the sight of a slightly older looking Soi Fon.

"Wha…what…Aizen is this again one of your tricks…" the younger ninja snapped at the brunette.

"I can assure you that this time you are not faced with the power of Aizen-sama's zanpakuto." the man in white replied.

"I think we should get some introducing done." older Soi Fon said with a little grin which startled most people who knew her, she certainly seemed happy.

"As you wish, my name is Ggio Vega, Fracción of her Majesty Secunda Espada Barragan Luisenbarn." Ggio said bowing.

"Uhm…a few seconds ago you called him Aizen-sama, why is that?" asked Ichigo as he pointed with his thumb towards Aizen.

"That is because we Arrancar serve Aizen-sama with our lives. He was the one creating us through the power of the Hogyoku, feeding it with his own power so that it awakens and we could be born." at this stared everyone wide eyed at the man.

"You mean…"

"He means that Arrancar are the Hollow counterpart of Vizardos, while Vizardos are Shinigami gaining an inner Hollow which if they learn to suppress they can call upon its power and combine it with they usual power. Hirako and eight other belong to that category, this also goes for Kurosaki he is one of them with the two differences first he was not created through Aizen, but through Urahara and second he can't control his Hollow" at this looked everyone at a pale Ichigo then glared at Aizen "Arrancar are on the other hand Hollows whose masks were broken and they attended Shinigami powers. And as a side info and I will only say it once…he is my mate or to be understandable my husband so who even attempts to attack him will first need to go through me." Soi Fon snapped earning herself death silence and gapping, her past self looed as if she was about to faint as she clung to Yoruichi.

"Erm…Soi…I think we should get going now." Ggio said carefully.

"Ok, follow us."

The group hesitantly followed the chatting pair feeling somewhat uneasy most of all Soi Fon who tried to figure out how it happened that she married the enemy. This whole situation made no sense and it only got worse when they reached the dining room. When the large double doors flew open they could immediately spot Aizen sitting at the head of the long table his usual tea in his hands, but he was not alone by the table sat also seven other people each of them directing a cold glare at Gin who backed behind Aizen, figuring that it was the safest place.

"Aizen-sama, honored Espada our guests have arrived." Ggio said while bowing.

"Than you Ggio, Captain Soi Fon, I see everything went alright." Aizen said smiling.

"Yes beside the fact that your Gillian were somewhat loud while calling for you." Soi Fon replied.

"Is that so? I feel certainly touched, ah Szayel do you know what caused this occurrence in the past?" he asked turning to the magenta haired man sitting on his left.

"I spent half of the night working on this, but to no veil I'm still hoping that either Mayuri or Kisuke had more luck regarding the problem." the man replied sighing while an other blue haired one started grinning before he was slapped over the head by a blonde woman.

"It would be good to know, Negotiation is a strong power it can't be broken at least not that I know." replied an old looking man with something similar to a crown on his head, Chad was looking at the man he reminded him to much on his grandfather, but if they all understood well must be this man also an Arrancar.

"Well then we will have to wait till Soul Society decides if they want to keep the group by them or if they will stay here, the third option would be in Karakura under the watch of Urahara-san and Hirako." Aizen said.

"Yes they should send someone any minute to inform us."

"Hope they hurry I wanted to get over there to get Ichigo for a little fight if I'm not allowed to use him." the blue haired man said grinning as he turned to Ichigo.

"I think that your wish might get granted sooner then you would think Grimmjow." replied the blonde woman as she and a few others pushed they seats farther back from the table above which something like mini garganta appeared.

Suddenly everyone's eyes widened when out of the portals Ichigo, dressed in a Captain's haori, Renji and Hisagi also dressed in a haori crashed out on the table right inside the desert.

"Damn Ichigo learn finally to control your reiatsu…" Renji groaned.

"Ugh…the next time we WILL ask Captain Kurotsuchi to tae us here if Captain Soi Fon and Ukitake are not there or go to Karakura and from there to Hueco Mundo." Hisagi said.

"What that you get stuck there talking with Kensei for hours no" at this past Hisagi's eyes lit up in hope " and…what is that sticky thing I'm sitting in…?" Ichigo asked paling.

"Only my cake Ichigo, really do you need to be so eager to fight me?"

"Grimmjow fuck no! I already needed two hours to get Kenpachi and the whole 11th from my hills…" at this both Renji and Hisagi nodded who were grabbed by the 5th Division's Captain and dragged in to the garganta as he darted past them.

"Aww…come on Ichi…" Grimmjow said grinning as he leaned with his elbows on the table.

"I said no!" Ichigo snapped and this was just the time when the door opened and a boy walked inside looking rather similar to Aizen.

"As guessed we have our usual morning catastrophes. The twins have already they breakfast and luck I will only get some toast before school so bye." the boy said before kissing both Aizen and Szayel on the check.

"Bye Julian." said the blonde Espada as the boy turned away.

"Bye aunt Halibel, uncle Nnoitra." Julian was already by the door when he turned around and looked back at the table "Captain Kurosaki, Captain Hisagi, vice-Captain Abarai you might want to come up from the table I will be meting your sons in front of the school gates and I don't intend to try coming up with an explanation why they fathers sat cake covered on the dining table by us in Las Noches." and with that was he already out of the door when the trio immediately jumped up blushing.

"Let me guess he got that attitude from his mother." Renji said as he looked at Szayel.

"I don't know what you are talking about." the scientist replied smiling.

"So and before this turns out to Abarai needing medical treatment and a fight breaks out on the other side what was the decision." older Soi Fon asked while they past visitors started to feel suddenly really feint and confused mostly.

"Well they will probably all come with us to Soul Society, well my past self will be by Hirako and the others so that he can learn how to control that annoying idiot, yes I meant you so shut up, and well those three on the other hand will be staying here. Oh and Ishida can also stay seeing that I have talked to him and he told me that both he and Ulquiorra will come here for that time being." Ichigo said.

"I understand, Ishida-san is always welcome to stay here I think he will then also say in Ulquiorra's domain while here, I will be also no problem and Wonderweis will be also happy to have Kaname again by him to play with him as for Gin…" with that Aizen stood up and turned to his once hence men. "If you make one wrong step you will bear the painful consequences." he said when the white haired man suddenly went to his knees from the other's reiatsu pressure which tried to suffocate him before it disappeared. "Now that this is settled you can freely join us for breakfast and while you are at it, Loly, Menoly." Suddenly two female Arrancar appeared in the room.

"Yes Aizen-sama" they said in union bowing.

"Please make a guestroom ready in the domain of the Cuatro Espada and a second one near my bedchambers, beside that make Kaname's old room ready and inform Wonderweis that he will be here for a month oh and please open Gin's old room also."

"Hai Aizen-sama." the duo replied grinning evilly as they run out of the room.

They didn't understand what they found so amusing mostly that the ones by the table were also grinning or trying to hold back a laugh lie Soi Fon. The food was actually rather good and listening to the three familiar Shinigami talk or bicker with the Arrancar eased somewhat on the strange tension and luckily they were provided with some explaining. For example they now knew that Soul Society, Karakura and Las Noches had a peace contract with each other and that the three sides get along actually rather well. It was sometime later that Gin excused himself to get a look at his room, but in the moment the doors fell shut broke everyone in the future out laughing confusing everyone again, well that is till the door opened again and a green looking Gin was dragged inside by the two female Arrancar, both of them wearing masks covering they mouths and noses.

"Szayel Aporro-sama you will have some work with him." said Menoly and it seemed as if she was grinning behind the mask.

"I see, well then I'm of." the scientist said, but suddenly felt Aizen taking his hand.

"Good and after that please report to me Szayel, and only do that to him what is needed, no experiments." he said while pulling the scientist closer and gave him a little kiss on the lips making they future guests start gapping in disbelief and some of the girls blush when they put one and one together.

"Hihi, Ai-chan is with a guy together." giggled Yachiru which made the others only blush even more and now were also some of the guys red in the face.

"Yes." Aizen only replied as if it would be normal while Szayel left with Loly and Menoly dragging Gin behind him.

"Say what happened to him?" Matsumoto asked after a while, her face flushed.

"Oh you see while the walking Justice book over there managed to be at least to one Arrancar sympatric" at this Tosen glared at Grimmjow "managed that fox faced little bastard that everyone hates him and well since his dead was his room of course locked and never opened till today and seeing how time passes here faster that room was hermetically locked for nearly two millennia." at this everyone turned slightly green as they imagined the cloud of stinking air hitting everyone without proper protection.

"Ugh…"

"I always love to come here it is certainly amusing." older Soi Fon said as she sat beside her mate, they hands on each other while her past self stared at them blushing. She really couldn't see herself as a wife and she hadn't even heard a word dropped about her two future children with the Arrancar. Then the door opened again and a new person entered making most of the Shinigami start gapping again and Ganju suddenly jumped up together with both Rukia and Ukitake.

"ANIKI/KAIEN DONO/KAIEN!" yelled the three in union when the new arrival suddenly stopped in his tracks and threw a worried look at the head of the table.

"Uhm…Aizen-sama…was my case already explained…" he asked carefully.

"Not till now Aeroniero so please take seat." Aizen said as the other nodded.

"As I said it is always fun here."

"And you certainly enjoy this to much Soi Fon." Ichigo said as he glanced at Grimmjow who looked ready to pounce at him any moment.

This was really not his day…

_Owari _


	61. A shared passionWho is the obsessed

A/N: This will be a combined fiction seeing that both these stories are pretty short

_**A shared passion/Who is the obsessed here?**_

* * *

The wind blew coldly over the remains of the white dome, the only sound coming from the rough breaths and pounding hearts when gray eyes bored in to endless polls of emerald. The two warriors had fought for nearly three hours with not gaining the upper hand till they bodies started to feel heavy.

"You fight well Arrancar." commented one of the figures, his tone never betraying any hint of admiration if he felt any of it.

"The same goes for you to Shinigami." the other replied, his tone empty.

After this followed again silence, but that was fine because both of them enjoyed the silence more then anything other. When they spoke again flared a little flame of kinship up namely a shared distaste against a certain orange haired young man.

At the same time was Kurosaki Ichigo talking with his friends in the presence of the Captains who have come to they aid in they fight to retrieve Inoue Orihime. Ichigo was glad that this was over and that they could now go aid they friends in Fake Karakura, but then fell his eyes a certain raven haired girl.

"Is something the matter Rukia?" he asked the petite Shinigami while readjusting Zangetsu on his shoulders.

"It is nothing, but I don't now where Nii-sama is." Rukia said in a worried tone.

"Now that you say it I also don't have any clue where Captain Kuichiki could be." Renji said while scratching the side of his head.

"Ah you guys worry to much, Byakuya is a big boy he can keep an eye on himself." Ichigo said grinning.

"I agree with Kurosaki-san, ah there he comes already and he seems to have made a new friend." Unohana said smiling which made everyone look in the direction she was looking at.

Ichigo and friends felt suddenly they eyes widen when they surely spotted Byakuya, but he was running beside Ulquiorra and soon enough flew Shenbonzaura's thousand cherry petals combined with the Cuatro's Cero in Ichigo's direction. Said orange haired Substitute Shinigami only yelped and started running away from the combined attack while the duo went after him.

"Hey leave my trainings opponent alone!" yelled Kenpachi.

"I agree Ulquiorra fingers away from my prey I think I made myself already clear once!" yelled an also angered looking Grimmjow as both he and Kenpachi darted after the trio with a giggling Yachiru on the 11th Division's Captain's back.

"This is truly interesting…" was the only thing Mayuri said while the others sweatdropped as they watched the strange tag game.

_Owari _

* * *

They were at it again, the blue sky was mixed with blades shining lie a thousand cherry petals crashing against deep emerald and occasionally raven black Ceros. Most people had already given up counting and mostly not dared to interrupt the constant fighting between the 6th Division' Captain and the Cuatro Espada and if even Yamamoto and Aizen had given up telling those to off then it meant something. Who would have even thought that in the exact moment the two calmest people in the world would be even worse then the whole 11th Division together when they met?

Certainly no one, but here they were again, not one word uttered only determined cold gazes looking at each other when they attacks flashed on the sky. Unknown to the two fighting parties, that is if they would notice something beside each other and they fight, were they being watched by a certain orange haired Substitute Shinigami and a blue haired Espada.

"And here I need to listen every day to the shit that we are the ones obsessive with fighting each other." the blue haired figure said as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"I now what you mean, heck Byakuya wasn't even so determined when he fought me back then when I went with the other's to save Rukia. Say Grimmjow can't Aizen just order him to stop?"

"Ichigo, what do you think he tried as his last resort…" the other replied groaning.

"What happened?" Ichigo asked confused.

"It was unbelievable, I really thought that I was dreaming suddenly threw Ulquiorra a death glare at Aizen and snapped at him that he should stick to his own bushiness and then he stormed out of the meeting room. Took us ten minutes to snap Aizen out of his shock, after that we left him in the care of Szayel, Halibel and Zommari because he started crying that his most loyal Espada had talked to him like that. Has still therapy courses by our mad scientist." Grimmjow replied while Ichigo stared blinking at him.

"Aha…and they really call us obsessive with each other."

"Yes, if we are obsessive then just what the heck are they?" Grimmjow asked while gesturing to both Byakuya and Ulquiorra who were at the moment clashing they blades together, determination burning in they eyes.

_Owari _


	62. Something more then sibling love

A/N: A little AU written for this day for those not knowing why this day should be different from the others well it is August the 15th in other words 8/15 what comes to your mind by these numbers? And well an AU because I still have work to do with my Szayel costume and it needs to be finished till Friday so there and the idea for this story is already written down in a rough version…

P.S.: This will later get up in a more matured version on my account…

_**Something more then sibling love **_

* * *

Bright sunrays forced they way through stubbornly the tick curtains covering the large window above the bed. A figure moved lazily under the covers when the shrill tone of the alarm clock went on, grabbing a pillow the figure threw it at the disturbing thing, but it still screeched. Groaning were the covers pulled back revealing long messy blonde hair. Crawling out from under the warm covers the figure picked up the annoying clock and glared down at it before violet eyes widened in panic.

"Fuck…" was the only thing he said before rushing in to the bathroom and grabbing some clean clothes. After the quick shower he hurried down the stairs where already an other person stood sipping hot coffee while holding out a box.

"Slept in again Aniki." the figure asked softly when the blonde rushed past him grabbing the box.

"Shut up Szayel…damn my boss will have my head…" he groaned so he wasn't really in the mode for his younger brother's remarks. Beside that since they were little called Szayel him only "_Aniki" _when he was either angry at him or mocking him.

Szayel watched his brother jump in to his car and start the engine, one of these days he would be by wok and then get a call that his brother is being brought in. Sighing he made his way in to the kitchen of they shared house. On his way there passed he the fireplace on which many family photos were placed, they parents had died seven years ago when his brother was twenty four and he himself nineteen. They inherited the house and of course the family hospital which Szayel took over the same year as the youngest director, but no one complained seeing that he was praised by his professors as a genie on the way of both science and medicine, Ilforte on the other hand staid by his job by the Radio Station. Placing the mug in to the sin Szayel needed to support himself with one hand as suddenly a strange wave of weakness washed over him. Touching his forehead he hoped that he doesn't develop the flu which was making his round since a few days. Deciding to go sure he too in a few vitamins and anstead of his car took the tram to go to work.

Today was again a busy day in the hospital that was for sure. Right after he arrived he had three cases of broken arms, two nurses got sick so they couldn't come in, a heart attack, two operations at least not sever ones and all this before lunch. Szayel was currently sitting by his des going through the paperwork, and that strange feeling from this morning also returned making his head hurt, when there was a knock on the door. Looking up he gave permission to enter.

"I was already worried that you hung yourself up to get all this work over with." said a pleasant male voice from the opening door.

"Why than you Sosuke, that I have never thought about this perfect solution." Szayel answered in sarcasm, but he still had a grin on his lips.

"You are always welcome." the brunet replied as he walked up to the desk smiling. "Come now Retsu is saving us places in the cafeteria together with something more edible."

"Alright." Szayel said, but as he stood up he nearly fell back in to his chair weren't it for the two arms wrapping around him and pulling him against a firm chest.

"Szayel, are you alright?" Aizen asked in a worried tone as he made the other sit down again before placing a hand on his check. "Szayel you are burning up so why are you still working."

"Sosuke, I'm fine believe me." he tried to argue, but he suddenly felt nauseas.

"Yes and I'm the pope." Aizen replied sighing.

"I would say Lucifer would fit you better."

"True and now come I will drive you back home."

"I'm fine…" the other protested which made the other sigh.

"Szayel, either you come with me on your own or I will carry you out of this room and through the whole hospital bridal style, and you now that I will do it." replied Aizen grinning and when he spotted the blush on the other's check he knew that he had won this argument.

Getting out to the car was not easy with all the patients, doctors and nurses buzzing around them and they also needed to tell Retsu that they were going away. She wished him to get better and then returned to work. The car drive to his house went in silence and of course there he couldn't get away from being carried inside like a bride. Szayel groaned, luckily had no one seen this he really hated looking weak. Aizen had brought him inside and immediately to his bedroom where he helped the shorter man to undress and get in to bed, the cool sheets felt nice against his hot skin.

"Now you stay here till I get you a wet cloth, set up a tea and make you a chicken soup." Aizen said in a firm tone as he left the bedroom not even giving time to Szayel to complain that it wasn't necessary.

Slumping back in to the covers Szayel let out a little sigh. It was already two years ago that he and Sosuke had been lovers, he was the only one understanding him beside Retsu who didn't see the genie in him, but the human who needed someone to care for them. He had never found girls interesting and his relationship with Retsu was more like that of a brother and sister, with Sosuke it was different. He loved being together with the other, but because of the high popularity the other possessed in the row of woman could Szayel not take it anymore to turn around every second burning from jealousy when a woman tried to flirt with him and thus he asked Aizen for a brake up. It had hurt terribly, but it made him happy that the other staid by him and still cared even thought not as a lover, but a dear friend. Szayel often suspected that the brunet still loved him and probably wanted him back, but he had reassured him long ago that as long as Szayel is happy then he is also glad and he would be there if needed. Sighing again the opening of his bedroom door broke him out of his train of thoughts and something cool was placed on his forehead.

"You should eat this carefully and I will wait here with you till Ilforte returns." Aizen said as he placed a napkin around the others neck knowing that the other would eventually snap at him if he dared to suggest feeding him. Sometimes he really wondered which of them acted more childish when sick.

* * *

A black car pulled inside the parking lot and Ilforte climbed out looking tired. Damn he really thought that Grimmjow would take his head this time for being two hours late, really that guy failed his ideal career. Thought Ilforte was sure that his boss was more pissed that he nearly missed his date with his lover, live was hard. He was fishing out his keys when he spotted a familiar car standing there where usually Szayel's would…

…he knew that car to well.

The blonde shuddered and for a second thought about getting back in to his car and going somewhere with his friends, walking in on those two once was enough of an experience thank you very much. He was about to reenter the car when he finally realized that all his friends were either still working or other way preoccupied and drinking alone was only pathetic so groaning he entered the house. Strangely it was silent which it certainly wasn't the last time those two were alone together. Waling up the stairs he slowly neared Szayel's door when it opened and he stood face to face with Aizen.

"Ah Ilforte great that you are back home, Retsu and me will bring the medication over tomorrow." he said smiling before returning to Szayel who sat in his bed and gave him a peck on the check. "And you stay in bed till you get better, Retsu and I will keep the place in control till you are back." and with that was he already waling down the stairs.

Ilforte only stared blinking in confusion after the other, well that is till Szayel broke out in a coughing fit gaining his brother's attention.

"Szayel, are you sick?" the blonde asked in a worried tone.

"No, I just run the marathon." Szayel snapped, his head wanted to split again.

"Yep you are certainly sic, well then I will call Grimmjow tomorrow and tell him that I will be taking free till you are alright." Ilforte said sighing as Szayel glared at him, turning around he was about to exit the room when Szayel's faint voice stopped him in his tracks.

"We aren't together anymore…"

"What?" he asked while looking at his little brother who was looking at the wall beside his dresser.

"Sosuke and I aren't together anymore since two years, he only is a dear friend now…" Ilforte could only nod before walking out of the room, he didn't now why Szayel had told him this and he was sure that his little brother didn't now either seeing how secretive he always was about his private live.

* * *

On the next morning was Ilforte really nervous to call his boss and tell him that he would be away from the job for some time so he nearly dropped the receiver in shock when Grimmjow said so easily fine and even told him that he would get a PAID VACATION! It turned out that both Unohana and Aizen talked to his boss explaining the situation, but if they did anything other to the man he didn't know. Grimmjow was pretty stubborn, but both of Szayel's colleges could be frighteningly convincing people now that was for sure. So Ilforte staid at home trying to take care about his sick, stubborn little brother who of course refused any help which meant that Ilforte felt glad each time either Aizen or Unohana looked over for a few minutes even thought it made him somewhat jealous that Szayel trusted those two more then his own brother. It was four days later that Unohana called that they couldn't get over for some days because of Aizen needing to go to a conference in Tokyo anstead of Szayel and she had already six births written out for the day and then two school groups to give them a shot and her other workdays were also full. These upcoming four days were the worst and the blonde noticed with grooving worry that Szayel's condition got with each day worse till he had a break down with a high fever.

So here was he now sitting worriedly beside the bed of his little brother while he fought down the fever. Ilforte felt like crap, his body was aching from the lack of movement, but he didn't dare leaving Szayel's bedside even for a second in fear that his condition would worsen. He hated feeling so helpless, he was no doctor and beside that he really doubted that doctors could heal everything. Sighing he took the dry cloth from Szayel's forehead and dumped it in to the cold water while placed his hand on it's place to see if his temperature had gone down at least a little bit. Feeling the cool hand on his forehead nuzzled Szayel unconsciously his heated up body against the cold making his brother blush. This was probably the first time he saw his brother weakened. Replacing his hand with the wet cloth again he staid there watching over his sic brother. He woke up after four hours, he must have fallen asleep because it was now nearly midnight. Looking away from the clock on the bedside he felt a soft pressure between the fingers of his left hand, looking at it he noticed that he had probably taken Szayel's hand in to his while he was sleeping. He had never actually noticed how delicate and feminine hands the younger possessed and looking now at his sleeping face he had never seen him so peaceful. The light of the full moon shone in through the slightly parted curtains, Szayel had once told him when they were younger that he loved watching the moon and preferred its soft silver light compared to the harsh light of the sun, illuminating on the other's face giving it an almost divine look…

…like an Angel, but he didn't know if an Angel sent by Heaven or Hell itself…

Looking down on the sleeping face he was glad that his breathing had calmed down and his skin felt also somewhat cooler. Ilforte smiled somewhat that Szayel would be hopefully better soon, but when he tried to turn away found himself unable to do. It was as if his gaze was glued to his younger brother's face till he caught himself only inches away from the other's slightly parted lips. Pulling away harshly felt Ilforte his checks burn, just what the Hell was he about to do! This was not normal, usually you don't kiss your sic little brother on the lips. Groaning he decided to take a cold shower to calm his nerves.

Ilforte was right Szayel really got better and after an other wee was he already fine enough to go working again about which he seemed glad. Ilforte on the other hand was confused and also somewhat scared, this was already the third night he had a rather intimate dream, but sadly it always involved Szayel as the partner and if he wasn't dreaming then he was fantasying about his brother. ABOUT HIS LITTLE BROTHER FOR HEAVEN'S SHAKE! He was totally screwed, even if he new that Szayel preferred men over women, but this was still incest and Szayel certainly didn't seem interested in Ilforte in any way, well beside mocking him or getting annoyed with him that is. His rather strange behavior with which he tried to suppress his feelings managed to catch Szayel's attention who was of course getting suspicious that something was wrong. First he thought that it was because again of a girl, but Ilforte didn't paint the kitchen full with red hearts like he always does in such cases, Szayel had threatened him to throw a scalpel at his head if he dares to do it again after the first time – you really don't want to get down for breakfast and find your kitchen painted full with red hearts, but the blonde never listened. Both Sosuke and Retsu found this kind of adorable and funny while Szayel only stood between them blushing while Ilforte was happily singing some idiotic love song while painting a new heart on the fridge. Let's just say Szayel needed to be held back to not get with that scalpel to near to the kitchen. He had no clue what was wrong and when there was something Szayel hated then it was not knowing something which only left one thing to do…

…in other words here was he sitting in his office a plate of strawberry cake in front of him while his two friends sat in front of his desk, well Retsu was sitting there Sosuke meanwhile sat on the desk itself.

"So this is my problem, I have absolutely no clue what is wrong with him." Szayel said as he let out a frustrated sigh.

"Something tells me that your brother is love sick Szayel." Unohana said smiling softly.

"I have already figured as much Retsu, but at least didn't I need to re-paint the kitchen again." Szayel said as he took a bite from his cake.

"I think Retsu meant that Ilforte is in love with you." Aizen said when Szayel broke out coughing.

"W…WHAT!" he yelled in shock which made Unohana chuckle and Aizen placed his hand on his friend's.

"Szayel, it is obvious it stands in his eyes and believe me I should know how a person looks at you if you have captured they heart." he said in a calm tone.

"But…how should I react to that…" Szayel said sighing.

* * *

It was later in the evening that Ilforte got back home. He felt somewhat confused when he spotted his brother's car standing in front of the house, but the lights were out. Didn't Szayel say that he was working tonight? Walking inside the house he switched the lights on, everything looked the usual way that is till he spotted a note laying on the coffee table. Picking it up he looked down at the little white paper.

"_Met me on the roof and don't make me wait out there to long. We need to talk about something urgently Ilforte…"_

_Szayel _

Putting the note down made Ilforte his way nervously up to the roof. Had Szayel figured him out? Wanted he to yell at him and tell him how sick and disgusting he was? Or was he only in a good mode and wanted to tell him that he was again together with his lover? He really didn't now. Reaching the roof a little wind blew past him, it was a clear full moon night. He soon spotted Szayel standing there with his back to the moon, the wind playing with the long white doctor robes he wore.

"Took you long enough to get up here." his tone betrayed no emotion.

"Sorry so what did you want to talk with me about and beside that shouldn't you be working tonight?"

"Retsu was nice enough to tae over for me."

"I see. But this still doesn't answer my question fully Szayel."

"Ilforte, just shut up…"

The blonde already wanted to reply to this, but all words died in his throat when suddenly two delicate arms wrapped themselves around his neck and a pair of soft lips pressed against him. Ilforte felt shocked, was this again a dream and Grimmjow would kick him awake any second if Di or Findor doesn't get to him in time or was it the reality and Szayel was really kissing him. Deciding that he didn't care he wrapped his arms around the small waist pulling the other closer before returning the kiss.

Unknown to them stood a car down the street with two people standing beside it.

"Are you fine with they new relationship Sosuke?"

"Retsu, I told you as long as Szayel is happy I'm fine with everything and I will do anything to support them." the man replied. "Do you thin they now that they give from here a rather nice view?"

"I think in that moment in which Szayel notices will he drag Ilforte-kun inside immediately." Unohana said smiling as they watched the kissing pair.

_Owari _

* * *

A/N: Gomen…I really couldn't help myself with not bringing that certain line in to the story…


	63. New tea experience

A/N: Inspired through one of the group Cosplay performances yesterday on the Sakuracon, this sentence was to brilliant to be ignored nice to see that some people have such an interesting fantasy, we all got a laughing fit at that one…

_**New tea experience **_

* * *

The Espada were again gathered in they usual meeting room staring down at the mugs in front of them. Ground for this meting was that Tosen told Aizen-sama that he had made a new type of tea, damn that they Master had a tea obsession.

So here were they now looking down at the brownish substance in front of them, well at least looked Aizen-sama also somewhat suspiciously at it.

"Well then we all should try it now." the ex-Captain said smiling and everyone nodded.

Grabbing they mugs everyone took a careful sip. It had some type of strange cinnamon taste to it together with something indefinable. At least wasn't this so horrible as they expected till…

"Hey, do ya know that this tea tastes like me or better a certain part of me?" said suddenly a surprised looking Gin.

The others on the other hand went suddenly a deadly shade of pale which would make the walls of Las Noches be filled with envy, before they become green like Ulquiorra's eyes as they stared with horror filled eyes at they mugs. They had…

…JUST DRUNK SOMETHING WITH GIN'S TASTE IN IT!

Tosen immediately spit his tea out, Szayel, Halibel and Ulquiorra threw they mugs away screaming in horror, Grimmjow, Nnoitra and Yammy were already emptying they stomachs under the table, Barragan was spitting in a napkin and coughing, Aeroniero and Zommari had coughing fits while Stark was sitting in his chair with his arms around his pulled up knees and rocking back and forth, he had a shock. Aizen was the only one who managed to look over at Tosen.

"K…Kaname…" he brought out.

"Ha…Hai A…Aizen-sama…"

"Never dare to make your own tea creations ever again." and with that he stood up shakily, he was fighting back that tea and his breakfast. "And now…Szayel would you be so kind and give us all a full stomach washing?"

"Of course Aizen-sama…" replied the still pale Octava.

"Good, the meeting is over." Aizen said as everyone darted out of the room, only Gin staid back.

"Don't now what they have, I should send some of this to Rangiku and Izuru." Gin said smiling as he sat down sipping his new favorite tea.

_Owari _


	64. Just a little crush…hopefully

A/N: As a little warning Soi Fon will be in here totally OOC…

_**Just a little crush…hopefully **_

* * *

The tall buildings of Soul Society were gleaming in the warm rays of the early summer sun. The Shinigami were going after they everyday businesses or just chatting with they comarades. It was already three years since the whole Winter War and the success of Soul Society thought the Shinigami didn't pursue the remaining Arrancar seeing that they knew Hueco Mundo better then them. After the rebuilding were done could everything continue they usual flow.

A young woman was currently strolling through the streets of Siratei earning himself from each person she passed a shocked expression. Well no one could blame them it was not everyday that the Captain of the 2nd Division was waling past you smiling lie a little child on Christmas morning…or the vice-Captain of the 11th when she visits the 13th only to return with a human sized sac full with candy. The other strange thing was that the vice-Captains of the 2nd, 3d, 6th, , 7th Divisions and the freshly promoted Captain of the 9th were sneaking after her which was looking in some way rather pathetic from the five men.

"See, I told you that Capt' was acting strangely since some days." stated Omeada as they hid behind some large trees.

"Well she isn't acting that strange." Kira said in a reassuring tone, his new Captain really did wonders to the wounds caused by Gin.

"Oh really." Omeada said while pointing behind himself, following his finger the other men sweatdropped when they watched the stoic ninja twirling once around on the flower covered field before falling back on the soft grass giggling.

"Uhm…was she drugged or something?" Iba asked as he took his sunglasses down inspecting them to see if they were alright and he really saw Captain Soi Fon act…well act like a girl.

"That is the problem she wasn't drugged, neither is she an impostor…found that out on a painful way and nearly got shot by her Bankai. I have no clue what she has." Omeada said in a frustrated tone and the others nodded.

"Hey guys she is heading back to Siratei." Renji said suddenly, turning around they really saw Soi Fon walking away with a Hell Butterfly fluttering eagerly beside her.

"She looks excited." Hisagi remarked, but suddenly a shudder run through his body when a dark reiatsu brushed harshly against his senses. "Uhm…I have a bad feeling…"

"You should have Captain Hisagi…" hissed a dark voice from behind the Captain which made everybody cringe.

"Erm…hay Yumi…you look really stunning today even more then yesterday…" Hisagi said as he was faced with the death glare of his vice-Captain/lover.

"Flattering won't take you anywhere, back with you to the 9th and help me with the paperwork." Yumichika snapped as he grabbed the taller man by the collar of his white haori and started dragging him away in the direction of Siratei.

"…well Yumichika makes one Hell of a scary vice-Captain…" Renji commented.

"Hisagi won't be getting out of this." Iba commented while the others nodded before heading after Soi Fon.

* * *

Reaching the 2nd Division they were greeted by a loud cheer which startled everyone. Sneaking up to the window the quartet peeked inside only to spot the black haired woman smiling lie a little kid a cuddling a white stuffed animal. Before her kneeled a certain Quincy sighing.

"I see he is to your liking." Ishida said as he looked over at the woman who also sat down in front of him, the stuffed animal pressed against her chest.

"Of course, he is just perfect thank you." Ishida nodded before standing up.

"I have done my part of the deal so please also hold yours." he said in a strange tone which confused the four by the window.

"Of course I will keep it a secret that since you returned from Hueco Mundo you made a bat plushy and are sleeping with it." Soi Fon said grinning as the other nodded blushing and walked away.

* * *

"Do you know what that was all about?" Iba asked as everyone looked questioningly at Renji.

"How should I know, I think I have a doll phobia since my encounter with the crazy little brother of that bull which tried to crush me. Beside that I'm sure as Hell hadn't seen anything remotely similar to a ba…wait Ichigo said that the guy who brought Orihime to Aizen and was also an Espada looked similar to a large bat after activating his sword." Renji said before paling suddenly. "Ugh…I wish I wouldn't have remembered." he said flinching while the others nodded.

"I think the poor guy had encountered one mad scientist to much…" Iba said in a sorrowful tone, Kurotsuchi had fun showing them the fight taped by his bacteria he injected in to Ishida.

"Hey don't you think that the stuffed animal she is holding looks somewhat like a saber toothed tiger?" Kira asked suddenly as he pointed inside.

"What!"

"I mean it is a feline and there where the mouth should be are two large teeth hanging down." Kira said while pointing at the doll.

"Oh please no, Kami-sama please say no…" Omeada started pleading, to bad Kami-sama decided to have some more fun with tormenting him.

"I think I will call you Ggio, you are just to adorable." Soi Fon said smiling before giving the doll a kiss on the nose and hugging it.

"What the Hell is with him?" Renji asked as he pointed at a sulking Omeada sitting on the ground and drawing circles.

"Erm…the Arrancar Captain Soi Fon fought and nearly lost to, it was incredible they were perfect equals in they fight, had the name Ggio Vega and well according to the remains of his Hollow Mask he must have looked as a Hollow like a saber toothed tiger…" Kira explained.

"Ooohhh…so you could say she got because of that fight a crush on him." Renji said as he looked back at the black haired woman cuddling her stuffed animal, it was a pretty disturbing sight if you knew her.

"I knew that she looked sad after finishing him of, my Captain got a crush on the enemy." Omeada whined.

"Oh come on, it is only a little crush she will get over it and beside that he is dead." Iba said in a reassuring tone.

"Yes, you are right my Capt's will get over that dead guy. So who comes with me drinking I pay." Omeada said while the others nodded grinning at the once in a live time opportunity, to bad that Hisagi was stuck doing paperwork with Yumi threatening to use his Shikai from Hell on him if he tries to sneak away.

* * *

Later on that night when Kira was lead back home by the new 3d Seat of they Division, which turned in the exact moment they got through the front door of Kira's home in to the start of a hot night with big surprises for a certain blonde tomorrow, continued the others they little drinking not even suspecting the stranger arriving by the 2nd Division.

A cloaked figure leaped from tree to tree gracefully in the night air. After it reached the main building looked the figure around before moving like a shadow through the darkness in to the direction of a certain room. Meanwhile sat the Captain of the 2nd Division on her window bank, looking up and the full moon shining above Siratei.

"You now that the prettiest light of the moon only shines in Hueco Mundo?" asked suddenly a pleasant male voice from the door which fell slowly shut, the key moving and thus locking it.

"Are you now referring to your actual moon or Aizen." Soi Fon asked in an amused tone when the stranger pulled they hood down revealing amused golden eyes.

"You can guess which I meant." He remarked smirking when two arms wrapped around his neck.

"Then I will go with the first one." Soi Fon replied before kissing the man tenderly on the lips. "I have missed you." she whispered after pulling away, gray eyes looing in to golden ones.

"I'm sorry Las Noches had taken more damage then Soul Society and we are still rebuilding and recovering." Ggio replied as he nuzzled her soft check with his, he had certainly missed her sweet scent and warmth.

"I understand, we both are soldiers and have to follow the orders of our superiors."

"Yes…huh…what is that thing?" Ggio asked suddenly blinking in confusion as he spotted the stuffed tiger on the window bank.

"Oh him, " Soi Fon then picked it up and held it out in front of the Arrancar "I got Ishida to make me a plush you in your original form so that if you can't come to me that then I don't feel so lonely." Ggio only shook his head at this smiling before kissing her on the nose.

"In other words you want to make me jealous with the fact that you have an other Hollow in your bed." He said grinning which made Soi Fon giggle in amusement.

"Well maybe." she replied before kissing him again on the lips.

They still had the whole night in front of them…

_Owari _


	65. Midnight dreams

A/N: Ok the following four fics namely the main pairings in them and the title to this current one were requested by _**Reianshitsu**_…

P.S.: A little warning this chapter can be rated in some way M…my mind got to much in to it…

_**Midnight dreams**_

* * *

Night had fallen silently over Siratei and most of her occupants were resting out the tiredness of the day. The streets were empty and only the wind rushed through the walkways as it he would play a tad game with the leaves of the fallen branches which were broken down in the war. Yes the war which followed shortly after the most bitter betrayal in the history of Soul Society was won barely by the Shinigami and they allies. Now was everyone rebuilding and resting even thought those who had fought either above the Fake Town or the White Palest were still plagued by grotesque memories…

Kira Izuru was currently tossing around in his futon his dreams filled with screams and blood…

_The hard ground was painted crimson from blood, an icy wind sweeping through the rumble filled streets. A blonde man was kneeling there in the blood around him bodies, they eyes open and glassed over, blood trailing down they cold lips. He had tried to save them, he had tried, but failed every help he could offer was to late. He could only watch as the live left they beaten bodies. He had pleaded to them to not go, but…_

…_suddenly the sound of soft footsteps hit his ears. Looking up with frightened eyes he was greeted by the sight of the weary same man who had started this nightmare Aizen Sosuke himself, smiling down at him with the blood of his also Captain and that of the Captain-Commander on his white clothes. _

"_It seems like as if you are the only one left…" Aizen spoke, his tone carrying not even a little hint of emotions in it, it was like the suffocating reiatsu spilling from the nine Espada watching they Master's every step. _

_They had all fought bravely against the beasts Aizen had tamed, but in the end had he revealed that this was mostly an illusion from Kyoka Suigetsu…that cursed sword had again fooled them because the original Espada were all in Hueco Mundo murdering the group which headed to save Inoue Orihime who by that time was herself already dead. As the Cuatro had said in an empty tone, she was in they eyes, since the first moment they had set a glimpse on her, the Divine Sun while Aizen the Eternal Moon. The Arrancar were abounded by the light in the moment the chains of they souls disappeared ripping they hearts away and letting them slowly be consumed by the insanity of the beast. Left alone in the cold darkness of fear gave only the pale silver light of the moon guide to them…_

…_only the Moon exists for those forgotten and thus…_

…_needed the Sun to perish… _

"_You have made it far Kira-kun." Aizen said as he kneeled down on one knee before the trembling man and lifted his chin up so that blue eyes were forced to look in to brown ones, the eyes that Hinamori-kun had loved so much, the eyes which have hidden any trace of emotion behind them were now dancing in amusement. "Now what shall…" suddenly Aizen turned to the sky a little triumphant smile on his lips. "I see you got impatient over there…my dear Szayel Aporro…" _

_Kira followed the man's gaze as did the others as suddenly the barrier of dimensions was again ripped apart, but it wasn't a garganta it was…he could see white marble soils and floor, but then something started oozing out, dripping slowly to the ground first like rain and then becoming a grotesque waterfall of blood. His stomach twisted as the smell of blood and death become even stronger mixing with the unnatural reiatsu of the Arrancar, he wanted to die. Suddenly he heard again footsteps as something emerged from the other dimension. Crimson wings gleamed in the light of the dying sunrays as the figure landed gracefully in front of Aizen with a cruel smile on his lips, a twisted angel sent by Hell itself. _

"_I had waited since hours in the King's Realm, I even healed that weak fool a few times when he was about to finally die knowing you would want the last blow." the creature purred, its twisted smile never leaving its lips. _

"_Thank you, but I wouldn't have been interested and as it seems have you finished with the Zero Squad." _

"_No one is there to stand in your way anymore Aizen-sama…" _

_With the creatures words ringing in his ears felt Kira his last hopes shattering around him, they had lost, they friends had fallen for nothing because the King was already dead. This damned war had only caused pain, they had lost everything the light dimmed. With his last resort of strength he made a grab for Wabisuke, but then everything disappeared. The destroyed town, the bodies, the blood, Aizen…he was sitting there all alone surrounded by endless darkness. Was this how it felt to die a second time in your existence? Being left alone all by yourself in the silent darkness? Panic was clutching his throat and the icy hands of fear ripped on his trembling soul when suddenly two arms wrapped around him pulling him against a firm chest. Kira felt his eyes widen when hot breath tickled against his neck. _

"_You are pathetic Izuru…" he heard the familiar taunting voice whisper when the hot pain of an icy blade rammed through his chest flooded his body as warm blood spilled out on the black ground. _

"_I…Ichimaru Ta…Taichou…" he whispered one final time… _

Blue eyes flew open in the darkness and a heavily breathing body shoots up on the futon. Cold sweet bathed his trembling body while his heart raced. It was only a nightmare…one which was crueler then any of them. Kira slowly placed a trembling hand on his chest where his body was pierced through in his dream. Tears started running down sallow checks…why was it so hard? Why does a person posses a heart if it gets always broken or ripped apart? Were kindness, trust and admiration really only something the weak should posses then in the end is everyone on the inside a cruel beast…

* * *

Renji was strolling through the empty streets of Siratei, he had again a bad dream involving Rukia really killing herself with the Nouvena and him ending up as the personal test subject of that crazy Kurotsuchi Arrancar counterpart…thought his dream was this time scarier because both med scientists decided to anstead of fighting they could work somewhat together on they two tests subjects on the ground. Renji shuddered at the memory, but suddenly stopped in his tracks when the sound of someone throwing up hit his ears. Turning to his side he saw that he had somehow landed by Kira's house. A sigh escaped his lips. Sometimes, he new that it sounded selfish, but he was glad that Aizen had thought him to be troublesome and so sent him to the 11th if it weren't for that…he would be just as mentally broken like Kira and Hinamori from who the later still believed that Aizen was a good person and that he is still alive. Truth be told they never found Aizen's body anywhere after the war only those of Gin and Tosen.

Walking inside the little garden Renji spotted the blonde leaning trembling on the railing of his balcony, when he spotted Renji he tried to offer him a weak smile.

"Yo, looks like you had a rough night." Renji said as he jumped up on the balcony.

"You have no idea…" Kira said in a feint voice as he looked up at the sky, pulling the deep emerald kerchief tighter around his shoulders. "I hate it…"

"Huh…what do you hate?"

"The moon…I hate it the Arrancar were right Aizen is truly like the moon he spread a cold light and showed his true face only in the darkness…" Kira whispered.

Renji only watched his friend silently as the pale moon reflected itself in clear blue eyes. He didn't now what to say or to do so he only stood there watching the tin figure, like a broken angel with his eyes cast up on the night sky. The redhead was suddenly ripped from his thoughts when the cold wind picked up again and someone snuggled closer to him.

"Renji…" he heard the other whisper his name.

"What is it…"

"Can you please stay by me for the night and hold me…" Kira asked while the other nodded, wrapping his arms protectively around the fragile body, his eyes one last time looking up at the moon…

…its silver light only giving those warmth who lost they heart to the madness of the beast hiding in the darkest parts of they souls…

_Owari _


	66. I hate you means I love you

A/N: Ok here is the next pairing requested by _**Reianshitsu **_and after this are two more to go…

_**I hate you means I love you **_

* * *

The artificial sun rose over Las Noches peacefully, but the palest itself wasn't as peaceful as it should be then the ivory walls were shaking from the force of war. Even thought there was a merciless fight going on didn't most Arrancar seem to notice or care about it, they only went out of the way of that particular area. Nnoitra was walking calmly beside Szayel who was drinking his morning tea while looking at the dossier he held in his left hand when they were suddenly passed by five running Fracción.

"Shit not again…"

"Man does it need to be that early in the morning?"

"…"

"That will certainly hurt again…"

"Good morning Szayel Aporro-sama, Nnoitra-sama…"

When they disappeared down the hall did the two Espada stop sighing.

"Looks lie you will have some work again." Nnoitra commented.

"I know…" Szayel replied before continuing his way.

* * *

It was dinner time and the Espada were sitting with Aizen-sama, Tosen and Gin in the large dining room. Well Aizen was one of the ones sitting, drinking his tea while both Gin and Tosen carefully poked they heads up from under the table, the Espada were all sitting at the other end of the table.

"Erm…Aizen, shouldn' ya do something about that?" Gin asked as a fried chicken flew past his nose.

"What do you mean Gin?" Aizen only asked casually while continuing with his tea.

"Well they are particularly having a two man fo…forget that they are already throwin the chairs and peaces of the table…" Gin said while ducking again under the table.

* * *

In the afternoon were most Espada and they Fracción inside the main Hall by the entrance to go outside for training when suddenly rumble started falling from the ceiling before it caved in. managing to climb out from under the rumble sent Szayel immediately everyone to his domain for medical support while the sound of shouts, cussing and explosions could be still heard from above where the ceiling used to be.

* * *

On the evening were most of them in the separated onsen, no one wanted to now from where the hot water come from, but it felt pleasant after the ceiling attack and the treatment they got from the Octava, well they were told to keep still. Suddenly there was again the sound of fighting to be hear from a bit farther away which made everyone sigh.

"Man, they are at it since days…even I would get bored." Nnoitra commented as he threw a glare at Gin that he should keep his hands and other body parts there where they are then if not will the present Espada get him without Aizen noticing it.

"Should we inform them that hate and love are in a way the same emotion." Zommari stated.

"Telling them that each time they say _'I hate you' _they mean in the light of this _'I love you'_…now that would bring me even more work" Szayel said while trying to look carefully to his side to finally find out just whose hand is currently on his right hip, seeing that Gin was to far away for that lucily. Well coming in to eye contact with the certain person the Octava was glad that because of the hot water would no one notice that the red tinting his checks was actually a blush.

* * *

Meanwhile somewhere outside on the white sand were two figures wrestling each other on the ground, they bodies covered with wounds and they cloths torn from the all day long fight, but suddenly needed both of them to sneeze.

"Someone is talking about us." replied one of them in an emotionless tone.

"And who the fuck cares about that Ulquiorra, I will make you pay for trying to touch my pray!" Grimmjow yelled in anger as he tried to punch the other in the face, but a green Cero hit him full force. "You so of a…"

"You are to slow Grimmjow." Ulquiorra replied.

"I will give you slow!" the Sexta yelled as he charged again at the Cuatro…

…this would be a long night…

_Owari _


	67. Sacrifice of the Night

A/N: Well strangely this song would fit…and yes this is a combined story from one of my own ideas and the remaining two of _**Reianshitsu's **_pairing request…

_**Sacrifice of the Night **_

* * *

It was a simple mission assigned to him by her Majesty through Aizen-sama. It was a solo mission to sneak in to Soul Society to place around some of they Octava's little spy camera creations. Yeah easy, the placing of those things was truly easy, but no one warned him about the disturbing things he would see while doing so…

Firstly the Captain of the 8th was definitely a bigger pervert then Findor…he even had a larger porn collection. The bedroom of the 11th Division's Captain was a highly dangerous place to enter mostly if you accidentally got near the bed, really who the Hell sleeps with they sword and use it if they are dream fighting? Ggio also wondered if Tosen knew that his ex-vice-Captain was screwing around with a guy or at least from that angle on looked the other like a guy. Hospitals by night were creepy and till today he thought that Szayel Aporro-sama was not normal, but getting scarred for live through the Captain of the 12th he was sure that all scientists were mad.

And just at this moment needed both Aizen and Szayel to sneeze in the current Espada meeting gaining themselves some concerned looks while in the 12th Mayuri and in Karakura Urahara also needed to sneeze while sitting on the roof.

Ggio sighed he still had at least four of those things to place. Shuddering he made himself ready for more disturbing things which he got. Really what in the name of Hueco Mundo did that grinning bastard do to his Division seeing that his ex-vice-Captain was calling out to him in his sleep desperately while cuddling a Gin doll which by the way scarily reminded him on a well used voodoo doll. Shuddering he left for the 5th…that girl was really frighteningly obsessed with Aizen-sama, she really should switch places with Zommari-sama regarding the theme _'obsession'_. As for that what the Captains of the 6th and 10th were currently doing on that desk, which certainly DIDN'T fit the term paper work in any way, if they would be still living some people would probably consider this as child molestation, shuddering the black haired Fracción left the 6th Division in a hurry. The next time he will get someone to switch with him, really if he would have wanted to see a few of those things he could have done this easily at home and just why Ichimaru, or as whole Las Noches called him expect Tosen and Aizen-sama who didn't now about that, Fox Faced Bastard wanted him to make photos for nearly every minutes of the Captain of the 13th was beyond him and he really didn't need to know. Groaning he looked down at the last mini chameleon camera in his hand, only this needed to be placed in the 2nd and he could go back home finally. Making his way carefully to the last destination and so also the final part of his mission. To be honest he was somewhat nervous regarding that this was one of the more dangerous Division's according to Aizen-sama so he needed to keep his guard up any mistakes would alert whole Siratei. He was only a few feet away from the long stairs which would lead up to the second when something caught his ears. It sounded a lot like singing which made him curious. Well no one could blame him, cats were curious by nature. Rushing through the trees he tried to make as less sound as possible. Finally reaching the source he stopped on a large tree branch, hiding behind the trunk so as to be not noticed.

They were in a clearing a little waterfall was running down in to the little lake which reflected both the light of the full moon and that of the stars giving the whole scene a mysterious and enchanting atmosphere. There in to the lake lead some rocks where Ggio finally spotted her a young woman with long raven black hair on which the pale light of the moon glistered like little silver stars. Her black outfit left both her smooth back and shoulders free.

_Can you tell me, softly  
How you'll always haunt me  
Can you help me  
Hold me  
Come to me now, slowly_

_You caress me, smoothly  
Calm my fears and soothe me  
Move your hands across me  
Take my worries from me_

_I will sacrifice  
I will sacrifice  
All I have in life  
To clear my conscience_

_I will sacrifice  
I will sacrifice  
All I have in life  
Sacrifice, sacrifice_

Ggio listened to the soft melody leaving those pale lips.

_Can you feel me, solely  
Deeper still and wholly  
With your understanding  
And your arms around me_

_Can you help me  
Hold me  
Whisper to me, softly  
Move your hands across me  
Take my worries from me_

As he listened to her he couldn't help himself to feel as if she was battling with something deep inside of her, a side which wants to give up every single emotion keep inside of her heart while her other side…

…it was as if she would call out to him…

_I will sacrifice  
I will sacrifice  
All I have in life  
To clear my conscience_

_I will sacrifice  
I will sacrifice  
All I have in life  
Sacrifice, sacrifice_

_I will sacrifice  
Will sacrifice  
Will sacrifice  
Will sacrifice_

_I will sacrifice  
I will sacrifice  
All I have in life  
To clear my conscience_

_I will sacrifice  
I will sacrifice  
All I have in life  
Sacrifice, sacrifice  
Sacrifice, sacrifice  
Sacrifice, sacrifice  
Sacrifice, sacrifice  
Sacrifice, sacrifice_

As the song started dying on her lips she held one delicate hand out while Ggio reached out his…

…in they souls they hands touched…

_Owari _


	68. Cooking course? Please no…

_**Cooking course? Please no…**_

* * *

When Aizen Sosuke woke up he had already a strange feeling which just didn't want to vanish. Getting ready for the day he left his bedchambers and made his way through the endless halls of the ivory palest trying to figure out just what could be wrong and the fact that he hadn't met any of his Arrancar was also strange and didn't help the strange feeling of dread. His thinking was suddenly broken when he spotted the most unusual sight in Las Noches. All his Espada, Exequias, Privaron Espada and they Fracción standing in a large group by the double doors which lead to the large kitchen of the palest…well that wouldn't have looked THAT unusual in his option, but the fact that both Kaname and Gin were also standing there was strange. His Arrancar only let Gin live because he come with Aizen. Walking up to the group he cleared his throat to get everyone's attention, but no such luck. Repeating this two more times Aizen started to feel like an idiot so up to plan B.

Letting his reiatsu flare up turned suddenly all eyes to him, making his eyes widen in confusion. Now really he only let his reiatsu flare up a little bit, there was no ground for everyone to stare at him with horror filled eyes.

"Could I please get informed what is wrong here?" Aizen asked while everyone was fidgeting with they fingers while glancing nervously at the kitchen door.

"Well erm…you see Sosuke…" Gin started, but shockingly the words failed him.

"Aizen-sama it looks as if Szayel Aporro had let our _'guest'_ out a…" but Tosen was suddenly interrupted by Nnoitra.

"Fuck, that woman is in there with Szayel a…and they…" Nnoitra couldn't finish.

Aizen had enough and he felt a strange knot in his stomach. When everyone stepped aside he strode up to the door and peeked inside. He really had a bad feeling seeing that there were not many things to make his entire Arrancar and Gin look that scared. Peeking inside felt Aizen the blood drain from his face, his eyes widening and for the first time was he sure that he had made a BIG mistake.

* * *

Inside the large kitchen was meanwhile the resident mad scientist and medic of the Espada standing there, his shoulder length magenta hair tied back in to a ponytail an apron bound around his upper body and waist, listening to the young woman's explaining as she added pepper and garlic in to a bowl filled with chocolate.

"Szayel Aporro-san would you please gut out that fish." Orihime asked the Octava smiling.

"Of course, will this also get in to the bowl?"

"No of course not we will let the fish streaks stay for ten minutes in a liquid made of milk, salt, ketchup and whipped cream before we kip the special chocolate over it and bake it." Orihime said in a teacher like tone.

"Ah I see…"

* * *

"What are they doing in there…" Aizen asked in a feint tone, he had the feeling that he would not like the answer.

"Ugh…if we heard right are they making a _fish chocolate surprise_…" Stark said in a weak voice at which Aizen sighed painfully, yes he didn't like the answer at all.

"We are all doomed…" moaned Ilforte while everyone nodded.

* * *

Kurosaki Ichigo and his friends were standing on the hidden training ground under the Urahara Shoten ready to invade Hueco Mundo to save Inoue Orihime. Urahara was about to open the garganta when it opened from alone and a tall figure appeared holding something…

"Grimmjow what are you doing here!" Ichigo yelled in anger, but his face become confused when he suddenly held a gagged and tied up Inoue Orihime in his arms.

"That woman started teaching our mad scientist who already managed with his first cooking attempt that Aizen-sama needed after the first bite a stomach cleaning." Grimmjow said before doing something which nearly gave Ichigo a heart attack.

The Sexta used sonido to suddenly appear in front of the confused Substitute Shinigami grabbing both of his hands, while said Strawberry still held Orihime in his arms. The scene made the hiding trio behind the large rock stare blinking at the scene while Urahara hid his grin behind his fan.

"I brought you the woman back, we don't want her anymore even remotely near Las Noches and now please let me stay by you Ichigo till that cooking nightmare is over." Grimmjow pleaded while holding Ichigo's hands tightly they faces not far from the other.

"Erm…I…I…" Ichigo had absolutely no clue just how to react.

"Ichi, please…" Grimmjow planed as he leaned closer.

This proved to be really to much then Orihime who was staring back and forth between the two men suddenly blushed and fainted while Urahara broke out laughing just when both Renji and Rukia appeared staring shocked at the strange scene presented to them.

* * *

Meanwhile in Las Noches was everyone hiding and putting in a minute of silence for Gin who was unfortunate to get caught by one of Szayel's wings thus making him his first _'victim'…_erm…first tester for his cooking…

_Owari _


	69. Fleeting memory

A/N: Well after sleeping full nineteen hours because my headache/nausea problem attacked me again…I hate it and ugh…my back is trying to kill me, so beside that I'm fine. Got a new fic idea after watching the new episode of Bleach yep Hinamori shows the same reactions like Kira only the poor guy is in a more desperate need for help. Oh well as said I got a new fic idea by which a little conversation's part inspired this One-Shot…

_**Fleeting memory**_

* * *

_The sound of running filled the streets of Siratei, the bypassing Shinigami didn't care though only stepped aside bowing, this was an every day routine. The sound of running got louder as the two people neared each other. _

"_Did you find him?" asked a male voice while panting for air. _

"_No, but if I find him will his screams be heard all over Siratei." growled a female voice. _

"_I'm sure about that Hiyori-san." the man said with a little laugh before sighing. "Really why needs Taichou to disappear each time we get paperwork in…" _

"_Because Shinji is a lazy dickhead who likes to get away from work, just like Lisa's Taichou the pervert." this statement was met with a new amused laugh. _

"_Then maybe I should ask Yadomaru-san for some tips regarding Hirako Taichou." _

"_She is at the moment dragging the drunk pervert back to the 8__th__ and that paperwork in the 5__th__ will not get any less. We have looked nearly everywhere, you even looked under Soutaicho's bed and he wasn't there like last time" Hiyori said sighing when her eyes widened suddenly in shock before clouding with anger. "SHINJI!" _

"_What is it Hiyori-san, please calm down you are scaring everyone." Aizen said with a nervous smile while the passing Shinigami hurried away hectically from the blonde. _

"_That pervert is hiding in the women's onsen, it is the only place we didn't look for him." Hiyori growled before she started dashing in to said onsen's direction. _

"_Ah…Hiyori-san wait for me." the brunette called as he dashed after the blonde, thought while he looked worried on the inside was he hoping to see that beating up live. _

_Reaching they destination Aizen spotted Hiyori waiting for him by the entrance. The two of them had some type of a sympathy based friendship with Hiyori helping him out each time Shinji sneaks of from work and holding all those idiotic girls away from him and he warding up all the idiotic comments she usually gets from most of the guys who annoy her or Shinji for that matter. Both of them didn't care that there were already rumors regarding those two spending time with each other, well who could blame them they had a strong bound between them…_

…_the great annoyance known as Hirako Shinji. _

"_Well then let's go." Hiyori said and Aizen suddenly blushed as he stared up at the sing then down at Hiyori. _

"_Uhm…Hiyori-san…you remember that I'm a man…" Aizen said hurriedly before the blonde drags him inside…both Hirako and Gin would never let him live down that one and the annoying speech Tosen would give him…ugh…Luckily seemed Hiyori to realize the problem because she was at the moment looking him over before sighing. _

"_You are right." she said before rolling up the slaves of her Shinigami robes and storming inside. _

_Aizen only stood there smiling in satisfaction waiting. He didn't even need to wait for to long then because there were suddenly sounds streaming out of the onsen. _

"_SHINJI YOU PERVERTED DICKHEAD HAVE YOU ABSOLUTELY NO SHAME HIDING IN A WOMANS ONSEN FROM WORK!" he heard Hiyori scream, but the answer Shinji gave really sealed his already doomed fate because there were many sounds of crashing, beating and screaming before a white/blonde blur flew past Aizen. _

"_Hello Hirako Taichou." the brunette said amusedly when the blur passed him and crashed in to a wall, knocking it down. Minutes later a bet red Hiyori stomped outside. _

"_Now you are rally dead Shinji." she hissed, face red from anger. _

"_What did he do?" Aizen asked curiously. _

"_That bastard truly asked me how come that I was allowed in to a women's onsen." She growled and Aizen held back a groan about Hirako's idiocy. _

"_Hiyori-san please calm down." Aizen said as he placed both his hands on the other Shinigami's shoulders. _

"_Why…" _

"_Because if you kill him, he can't get the paperwork done. Either those four stacks on his desk or those ten he hid in the closet." Aizen said with an evil smirk which Hiyori immediately returned. _

"_Now that you say it, Soul Society can't afford loosing one of they Taichou even thought you would make a pretty good one yourself." she said suddenly with a childish grin on her lips. _

"_Than you Hiyori-san" _

"_Every time, now let us get Cinderella back to work." _

* * *

Brown eyes opened slowly, blinking a few times because of the light of the setting artificial sun which hit them. A hand shielded them from the light as the figure let out a groan, his body still aching from pain. There was suddenly a soft nock on the door before it opened. The man listened to the soft footsteps, but didn't bother taking his hand from his eyes till he felt a weight on the bed when cool fingers grazed his checks. Taking his hand away were brown eyes looking in to amber ones.

"Did you have a pleasant dream?" the scientist asked softly as he checked the other's temperature and bandages on his arms.

"No, it wasn't a dream…"

"Oh..."

"…it was only a fleeting memory." Aizen said with a little smile before pulling the other down in to a chest kiss because his body which was still recovering from the aftermath of the Winter War and don't allowing much movement after being in coma for three months.

"I see, you should rest now I will in the meantime see how the repairs of the north dome are going." and with that Szayel left the room leaving Aizen again alone with his fleeting memories.

_Owari _


	70. The worst time to call

A/N: Some calls just come in the worst time…thought video-calls are more embarrassing…

Warning: has some mentions of sexual activity

_**The worst time to call **_

* * *

Moans filled the dark apartment room as the bed creaked under the combined weight and movements of the two people occupying it. Orange hair laid sprawled on the tangled sheets as lust clouded chocolate eyes stared in to blue ones with longingly. Two bodies moved in sync together, waves of pleasure running through them.

"_Ngh_…damn Ichi I don't _gahh_…remember how often we do…this, but…_ahh_…your still so tight…" Grimmjow moaned as he thrust again inside the wiggling Substitute Shinigami beneath him.

"_Ngh_…Grimm…_ahh_…wha…what was that noise…" Ichigo suddenly asked making the Espada stare down at him confused.

"What do you mean?" the teal haired man ased puzzled.

"_Grimmjow I remember sending you on that mission to gather information though if I remember correctly, this certainly wasn't one of them." _said suddenly a new voice which made both men look to they side where they were now faced with a large TV screen with a blushing and startled Octava standing there with an also dumbfoulted looking Aizen beside him.

"Erm…hello Aizen-saamma…" Grimmjow suddenly found himself upside down on the ground, that crazy scientist doesn't need to squeak like a little girl, because the Substitute had pushed him from himself to hide under the covers in embarrassment at being seen doing _'that' _with his enemy, by the leader of said enemy.

"_Sexta Espada Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez we will discuss this later upon your return to Las Noches._" Aizen said as he looked over at the scientist beside him who had his eyes covered. "Szayel we are done with this call." he said at which the Espada threw a worried glance at him.

"_Hai Aizen-sama_." Szayel said and turned something at which the screen went blank.

"Ugh…my back, hey Ichi we can continue and you can bet on it that Aizen is probably at the moment '_taking care' _about our shocked mad scientist." Grimmjow said grinning to the buddle under the covers.

"I hate you Grimmjow!" come it from the buddle.

"Ichi…don't give me that I'm still horny!" Grimmjow whined, but was met with silence…

…this would be a long night, though not as he had it planned…

_Owari _


	71. In to the spiders net

A/N: You can call this fluffy one-shot in a way as an alternate side story to my one-shot _**Desire of the Blade**_ which is a part of a ten story collection…

_**In to the spiders net**_

* * *

The halls of Las Noches were deserted at this time late in the night with the Arrancar sleeping well most pretending to do so, keeping an eye on the swords. Most didn't forget that they run around in the white palace and the large gardens all day because they swords decided to have some fun with each other. Yes thanks to an accident caused by Gin, who was now even more disliked then before – if that was even possible -, which resulted in the materialization of everyone's swords.

It was really a miracle that Las Noches was still standing.

Two figures were silently sneaking through the darkened halls of the silent palest acting carefully to not be spotted by a by passing or running Arrancar whom are hunting after they sneaked away swords. Spotting no one in sight continued both with they way till they reached a large double door with a gothic eight painted in the middle plus a little scribbling which Grimmjow set out for fun _"Danger, sadistic mad scientist- entering on own danger" _with Szayel's answer under it; _"I will remember being sadistic and mad when I need to threat your injuries Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez…" _and yes everyone remembered those panicked and pain filled screams haling through the ivory palace three days later.

"Kyo it is already late and I really don't wish to try explaining why I'm standing here in my pajamas and my jacket." Aizen said to the raven haired man in front of him.

"Sosuke please I'm worried, I haven't seen Fornicarás all day and you yourself said that Szayel was also missing." Kyouka Suigetsu said in a desperate voice, his blue eyes worried behind his golden glasses. Aizen suppressed a groan, five hundred years and his most loyal companion needed to get a crush now.

Deciding to just give up made Aizen his way up to the door, Kyouka Suigetsu right on his heels, and pushed it carefully open. The mix of labor and hospital looked gloomy and frightening in the dark though both Aizen and Kyouka have already seen some scarier things…namely Captain Kyoraku only dressed in his hat and pink kimono dancing on top of the 4th after having a drink to much and Captain Unohana showing her disapproval for doing so and disturbing the rest of her patients. Strolling through the maze lie halls, it was the worst in here, spotted both light streaming out from under one of the doors. Waling over to it tried both men to listen who was inside, but the moans and groaning, mainly from Gin and Shinso, made both they stomachs clench and they checks flush.

"W…what…are they doing in there…" Kyou asked stuttering through his heart ached and his min d made already plans to torture Shinso for daring to take away the person he wanted. "…uh…Sosuke?" but there was no answer as his wielder stood up looking murderous as he stormed inside the room leaving his sword stare after him blinking before following.

"Szayel…" Aizen wanted to stat, but suddenly stopped in his sentence, anger replaced by confusion "…will he after this be able to walk, fight, talk and…breath?" he asked as his eyes fell on Gin…hopefully wont he get any nightmares from that sight, his Octava really had a little sadistic problem.

"Ah good evening Aizen-sama, of course will both be alright…well only numb and unable to move for a month." the Octava replied smiling happily as he held a clipboard to his chest.

"Aha…" Aizen replied as he threw a new shuddering look at his fellow Shinigami.

"Was there a particular ground why you are here at this time in the night?" Szayel asked suddenly curiously, but Aizen couldn't help himself feeling suspicious and just where did Fornicarás and Kyouka Suigetsu disappear to.

"Uhm…nothing to serious I only wanted to make sure that you don't overdo it with Gin's punishment." at this he was sure that Gin's eyes said, while glaring at the two of them, ;_"Well if being opened alive and conscious with your skin pulled apart and damn needles in EACH part of your body plus being tied to an ice cold metal X aren't 'overdoing it' in your vocabulary then you have a serious mental problem just like him" _

"Ah, you really needent to worry about that Aizen-sama, I now the limits" at this come a gurgling like sound from Gin which probably meant _"Seriously? Then I'm soo relieved…not" _ ", but let us go to somewhere more comfortable.

That somewhere more comfortable happened to be the bedroom though if you looked at it was the nearest room which didn't give you the impression of a horror movie about some unfortunate souls trapped alone in a mental asylum. Entering the room stood Szayel in front of the large window, his back to the Shinigami. The suspicious feeling returned to Aizen, but he was also a bit curious and confused at the same time because of the anger he had felt just moments ago at the thought of Gin touching the Octava. Shaking his head to get the thought away he made his way over to the other, the moon shining through the opened curtains.

"Aizen-sama, I hope you know that, that a few minutes ago was a pretty obvious lie." Szayel said as he turned to his side to face the Shinigami.

"What…" Aizen was startled, it happened not that often that someone saw through him.

"As already stated, you could have just admitted that you felt jealous at the thought that I'm with someone other ten you." Szayel replied as he put his arms around Aizen's neck pulling they bodies closer.

"Szayel…" Aizen was somewhat startled at his Espada's behavior though he couldn't deny that he enjoyed the closeness of the other. "You are right…" he said after a few minutes smiling before leaning down to capture those pale lips in a kiss, his arms wrapped around the Octava's slim waist.

"I'm always…" Szayel replied smiling when they broke apart to get some air in to they lungs, they still had the whole night in front of them for many things and they both were pretty creative.

* * *

Meanwhile at the same time were two swords walking through the maze like halls. After some minutes the taller of the two stopped and turned around to face the black haired sword.

"Kyouka Suigetsu is there any particular ground why you keep staring at the ground?" Fornicarás asked while crossing his arms in front of his chest, reptilian like tail resting at his side.

"Uhm…there is no particular ground…" he replied, but found himself soon trapped between the wall and the other male.

"You are a pathetic liar sometimes." he heard the other's silky voice whispering in to his ear which sent pleasant showers down his body. "Though that is really no problem seeing that I intend to make you say some other things…" Kyo was now sure that the other was smirking though he didn't mind, he had a pretty good guess just what the other meant and it was just what he wanted.

At least they didn't need to worry about they wielders hunting them down to stop them seeing that those two themselves were at the moment also busy with something by which they don't intend to be bothered.

Beside that were both Aizen and Kyouka Suigetsu sure that they had walked in to the spider's net just like the unknowing butterfly…

…though why should the butterfly mind if it desires the spider…

_Owari _


	72. Starless Night

A/N: While waiting for my friend in the University Café before we went to her class _Pornography in Literature _held by the two most crazy, but brilliant teachers I made this while listening to my Mp3. So yes the title is that of the song I was listening to…

_**Starless Night **_

* * *

Standing outside on the Citadel of Light were blue eyes staring up at the empty night sky. With only the Moon giving light, started the thoughts to wander. Wandering back, to lush green hills, laughter with comarades. The light touch of a soft kiss, admiring eyes, eager to learn what it takes to become a good Shinigami.

When the night sky was filled with stars…

_Owari _


End file.
